Yu Gi Oh: Team World: Rise of the Shadow Riders
by charizardag
Summary: Bakura's New Henchmen, and his new Apprentice, are causing Chaos on Team World and its goning to be up to Yugi and his new friends to stop them in their tracks. New enemies, New Allies, A strange Twist, and Kaiba's sistuation turns for the weirder.R and R
1. Revealing Secrets

_**Finally, here's the next story. This Fic will let out a very important plot point, so keep reading to know it. Again, I only own the Team World Rules, a Few cards and the Team World characters; the other cartoons are owed by their respected companies. Now on with the Story!**__**

* * *

**_

Our story continues right where it left off: The fiery explosion that destroyed the Shadow Realm fog, created by Yami Bakura, which held Danny and his team. Everyone who was looking on and managed to get away from the explosion now was watching the flames in worry. Yami Yugi along with his team, Juniper Lee and team, and the Kids Next Door were among the ones watching. At that moment, Yugi appeared next to Yami Yugi in astral form. 

Yugi: (Through thought) this is definitely bad. What do we do now?

Yami Yugi: (Through thought) if only I knew.

Soon, sirens were heard. The groups turn to see fire trucks rushing their way to the spot. The fire trucks were driven by Ref-Bots dressed in fire-fighter attire, and more of these Fire-Bots were riding on the sides.

Kaiba: Hmm…Machine fire-fighters. Interesting…

Joey: Looks like we lucked out, huh guys.

Yami Yugi: Looks that way, Joey. However, I think finding Bakura and his opponent in this mess is the first thing to do.

Without waiting for Joey or anyone to reply to what he said, Yami Yugi began running towards the flames, which were slowly dying down.

Joey: Yugi! (Groans) I hate it when he does that.

Joey chases after him and so does Yami Numbuh 4.

Juniper: Hey, wait for me!

We now focus more on the area filled with flames. So far, it looks like areas on the ground were on fire, but then we see a figure lying on the ground. It was Vlad, still in his ghost mode and groaning in pain. A few feet away from him was the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, turned on its side. Jack, Maddie and Jazz were still in their seats, stunned at what happened.

Jack: Whoa! What the heck was that? Good thing we were wearing out Fenton Seatbelts.

And in the heart of the fire were the two duelists, Danny and Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura was just standing there, stunned at what happened, while Danny was coming out of his intangibility, smiling.

Danny: Well, Bakura, That's game!

**Yami Bakura: 0**

As soon as Yami Bakura's Life Points reached zero, two shadows appear on the grown next to Danny. They form into Sam and Tucker, both lying facedown on the ground and slowly getting up.

Tucker: Oh, my head.

Sam: (Groans) I may be Goth, but I never want to go through that again.

Danny: (Sees them) Tuck! Sam!

He runs towards them and grabbed both of them in a double hug.

Yami Bakura: Well, Danny Phantom, it seems you and your little posse got the better of me. It's just too bad you won't have that chance again.

His Duel Vest opens again. He takes the millennium rod and points it towards Danny, Sam and Tucker.

Danny: Hey, what are you doing?

Yami Bakura: I don't need to win a shadow game just to send someone to the Shadow Realm.

Sam: Hey, we won our freedom. We had a deal, Bakura!

Yami Bakura: Heh, I have been known to break my promises.

The Anubis eye starts to glow on the rod.

Danny: The only thing you're gonna have broken is your back.

Danny then begins to inhale sharply; he holds it in for a second, and then gave a very loud scream. As he screamed, green energy waves flew from his mouth. The waves were breaking up the sections of the ground that was in its way, destroying everything in it path. Yami Bakura braces himself as the waves finally hit him. The millennium rod flies out of his hand as he finally loses his strength fighting the waves and falls to the ground.

Yami Bakura: (groans) uh… that power… I never felt anything so strong.

Danny: You like it? I call it my "Ghostly Wail!"

Sam: Nice job.

Danny: Now, while he's down.

Danny then becomes intangible and he leaps into the air, his legs turn into a ghostly tail and he flies towards Yami Bakura. Danny dived into Yami Bakura's head and disappears; it looked as if he entered his head. At that same time, Yami Yugi, Yami Numbuh 4, Joey and Juniper made it towards Danny, Yami Bakura and the others. Juniper sees Sam and Tucker and runs faster towards them, running faster then either Joey or both Yami Yugi and Yami Numbuh 4, and surprising the three.

Joey: Wow, she's fast!

Juniper: Sam! Tucker!

The two turn around to see Juniper coming at them.

Sam and Tucker: June?

Juniper: I saw that purple fog and through that you guy were in it. Looks like I was right. (Looks around) hey, where's Danny?

Yami Yugi, Yami Numbuh 4 and Joey finally caught up to Juniper.

Yami Yugi: Look!

He point to Yami Bakura, who was now getting up. His body started to twitch and shift, like he was losing control of his body.

Yami Bakura: (groaning in pain) Ugh! What…are you… Doing to me…?

At that second, his eye became green like Danny's and he spoke in Danny's voice. Danny was overshadowing him.

Danny: You're not gonna control this kid anymore, Bakura. I'm… (Groaning)…Forcing…You…OUT!

Suddenly, two figures came out of Bakura's body in opposite directions. Bakura falls to his back and the last to millennium items fell off his body as well, joining the already fallen rod. One of the two figures wad Danny Phantom, and the other was Yami Bakura, who was now in a spirit form in the physical world.

Yami Bakura: (looks all over him) what the…?

Danny: Tucker, Sam, I need the Fenton Thermos!

Yami Yugi: That's him! The one I saw dueling Bakura!

Joey: (Sees the Fenton RV) hey, where'd that weird RV come from.

Unfortunately no one head Joey because they were too busy at the scene before them. Sam sees the Green and silver thermos in Juniper's hand and she takes it from her.

Juniper: What is going on here?

Sam: No time to explain. (To Danny) Catch.

She throws the thermos to Danny and he catches it. Meanwhile, in the Fenton RV, Jack Fenton sees Danny.

Jack: The Ghost Kid! Come on, Family!

Jack then moves his body, forcing it to the floor of the RV, which forces it from its side and back on its wheels. Meanwhile, Vlad finally gets up from the ground and sees Danny as well.

Vlad: Yes! The Skeleton Key worked. Danny is mine!

Meanwhile, Jack and Maddie, both carrying Fenton Bazookas, exit the RV and aim their weapons at Danny.

Jack: We got him now.

Jazz exits the RV and forces their weapons down.

Jazz: NO! Don't shoot! Look!

She points at Danny, showing to her parent's that he's opening the Fenton Thermos he has and aiming it at the Yami Bakura spirit.

Yami Bakura: What are you doing?

Danny: Well, for one thing, getting rid of you!

He pushes a button and the green energy waves come out of hit and hits Yami Bakura, which sucks his now ghostly form into the thermos. He lets out a yell as he finally enters the thermos, which closes as Danny covers it with the lid.

Danny: Done and done, and without a moment too soon.

Joey: Alright, would someone explain what the hell just happened?

Danny comes back to the ground and faces Joey and the others.

Danny: Don't worry, that ghost won't bother anyone ever again.

Just then, Bakura managed to sit up slightly. Holding his head in pain, he tries to speak.

Bakura: Uh… what happen? (Feels the left side of his face) HUH? WHAT HAPPEN TO MY EYE?

Danny: (turns to Bakura) oh… that. Um… well, it seems that a ghost overshadowed you and took out you eye to put that gold one in.

Bakura sees the millennium eye on the ground; it was covered slightly in blood. Using his right eye, he sees that his hand was slightly bloody from feeling the left eye socket.

Bakura: The spirit did this!

Danny: Well, he's gone now.

Danny then grabs all three of the millennium items on the ground.

Danny: Now I just have to send these back to-

Before he finished, the Thermos holding Yami Bakura started to shake. Danny takes a closer look and sees that the sides were starting to swell. It was as if Yami Bakura was trying to get out.

Danny: (to himself) oh, you've got to be kidding me!

Danny then saw a small glowing crack on the side, then another one on the other side, but bigger.

Danny: oh… It's gonna Blow!

Without hesitation, he threw the thermos into the air before it exploded, releasing Yami Bakura from its imprisonment. Once then, he makes his way towards his human counterpart. Bakura sees this and he tries to back away.

Bakura: No! Stay away! I don't want any part of this anymore, you hear me?

Yami Bakura: Sorry, Bakura, but you made a promise that you'd help me obtain the millennium items. You wouldn't want to go back on a promise, now would you?

Yami Bakura turned into a beam of light and entered Bakura's chest. Bakura started to scream in pain as the sprit started to take over again. The three millennium items glow and release themselves from Danny's grip, each shot a beam of energy, which hit Bakura, causing him to glow. As the energy flowed through his body, we see that the left eye socket looked like it was regenerating a new left eye. After blinking it a few times, the eyes changed into a sterner look, proving that Yami Bakura was back in control. The millennium items stop glowing and they make their way towards the Duel Vest Yami Bakura was wearing, after each item entered in their right hole, the vest closed again, concealing the items.

Yami Bakura: Ah, it's great to be back.

Yami Bakura looks behind the group to see the rest of the teams that saw the fog, including the fire-fighter-Bots and cop-Bots making their way towards them. Vlad, who no one noticed, saw the group heading their way as well.

Vlad: Oh, Cheese Logs! Too many people! Looks like I have to lay low.

He turns invisible and flies away.

Yami Bakura: I'd love to stay and chat, but I have things to take care of.

Danny: You're not going anywhere!

He inhales again and emits another Ghostly Wail. This time Bakura was prepared. He reached for his deck and pulled out a card. It was a Waboku, and it started to glow.

Yami Bakura: Go ahead; Wail your pathetic little head off. With my trap card active, I don't feel a thing.

Danny continues with the attack, looking like he's not stopping anytime. This, however, made the current audience feel worried.

Yami Numbuh 4: This does not look good.

Sam: oh no! This is too much! At this rate, he'll drain all his powers!

Yami Yugi: What?

Danny continued with his attack until finally, he was screaming, but no energy waves were coming.

Yami Bakura: Well, looks like my work here is done.

As he said that, the Shadow Realm fog started to consume him.

Yami Yugi: BAKURA! You're going to pay for what you have done.

Yami Bakura: All out of change at the moment, Pharaoh, but we'll meet again. In the meantime, I'd watch my friends, Possible and Stoppable, if I were you.

He laughs evilly as the fog consumed him and left no trace of him.

Juniper: Whoa… I've seen some weird and evil stuff before, but that guy really takes the cake.

Yami Numbuh 4: What did he mean by that last comment?

Joey: Guys. Something's wrong with that white-haired kid.

Sure enough, Danny was beginning to stumble around a bit. His Ghostly Wail is a powerful weapon; however, since he's still relatively new at it, if he overdoes it too much, he loses his powers for a few hours. He then tripped over his own feet and began to fall. As he was falling, the two white rings appear on his waist again, they spilt, slowly transforming him back to human mode. Sam, Tucker and Jazz looked on in fear as Joey, Juniper, both Yami Yugi and Numbuh 4, and Danny's parents looked on in surprise. He transformed complete back into a human and fell flat on the ground.

Juniper: (In shock) …Danny?

Joey: (In shock) he's that Danny Fenton kid you were talking about?

Yami Yugi ran to Danny's side and placed his fingers on the pulse on his neck.

Yami Numbuh 4: What is going on here? What was all that about?

Yami Yugi: Well, whatever he is, he's hurt, very badly. That last attack of his must have done something to his body. He need's medical attention and fast.

Through Danny's point of view, everything was going blurry, he hadn't even realized that he transformed back to Danny Fenton, but he knew it would happen because he officially lost consciousness and everything went black.

* * *

It was Still Danny's point of view, and everything was dark, all around, nothing could be seen anywhere. Soon, voices were heard, they were very low at first, but they then got louder. As the voices got louder, the darkness was getting a little less dark. The darkness faded away and was replaced by a blurry light. 

Voice 1: (male) look, his eyes are opening, I think he's coming to.

Voice 2: (female) Danny?

The blurry light was blocked by a blurry figure standing in the way. Soon, everything was slowly coming to focus, until finally, we see that the figure is Sam Mason, she has a worried look on her face. We now see Danny's face, he has a few bandages on his head and he's lying on a hospital bed.

Danny: (groans) Sam? What happened?

Sam: You… kinda overdid the Ghostly Wail again.

Danny: Uh… my head.

Danny's eyes widen in fear as he slowly remembers the incident: his duel with Yami Bakura, how he tried to capture him in the Fenton Thermos and failing, and passing out when he was using his Ghostly Wail.

Danny: Oh man. Did anyone see me?

Tucker then appeared next to Sam.

Tucker: Well… you want the Good news or the Bad news?

Danny: (sighs) what's the Good news?

Tucker: well, the Good news is that only six people saw you turn back into human.

Danny: …And the Bad news?

Sam: Well… the Bad news is that… two of those people happen to be… you parents.

Danny's pupils shrank and the Heart Monitor that was attached to him started going crazy.

Danny: …. WHAT?

Just them, coming through the door of the room Danny was staying at, His parents; Jack and Maddie, and his sister came rushing in, almost knocking Sam and Tucker Down, and made it to Danny's bedside.

Jack: Are you OK, son? We saw you're heart rate go high.

Maddie: Is something wrong? Do you need anything?

Danny: No mom, dad, I'm fine. I'm just a little shocked, that's all.

Maddie: Shocked? (Realizes) ohh…

Danny: So I guess you know now. That I'm half-ghost. Somehow, I always knew you'd find out like this.

Jack: How is this even possible?

Voice: (male) that's something I think we should hear as well.

The Fentons, Sam and Tucker turn to see Yugi (who changed back) standing in the doorway, along with Joey, Numbuh 4 (who also changed back) and Juniper.

Danny: So you're the other four who saw me transform.

Yugi: I'm afraid so.

Juniper: I had a feeling you were different then meets the eye. You mind telling us about this?

Danny: (sighs) well, pull up a chair, all of you. It might take a while.

About 15 minutes passed and Danny explained everything about himself and his super hero Alter Ego, Danny Phantom. How the Lab accident with the Fenton Ghost Portal rearranged his molecules and fused his body with Ectoplasmic energy, how he started to use his powers to protect the people of his town from the evil ghost that always attacked.

Danny: … and so, that's pretty much how it all started.

Maddie: But why didn't you ever tell us? All this time we were hunting that Ghost boy, we were really hunting you!

Danny: How was I supposed to do that? I mean "Hey mom, dad, just to let you know, that Lab accident gave ghost powers." And if you found out, you might try to dissect me or something like that.

Jack: We're you're parents, son. Even though we hate ghost, we would never do something like that to our own son.

Maddie: Your father's right, dear. We would accept you no matter what.

Danny: well, I'm glad to hear that, coming from you guys means so much more.

Jack: I'll be honest; this is gonna take to getting use to, our own son a ghost, and a Hero to boot.

Danny: (To Yugi and the others) and I hope you'll do me the solid of keeping this a secret.

Juniper: You have my word I won't tell anyone.

Joey: You got my word too.

Numbuh 4: My lips are sealed.

Danny: (to Yugi) what about you?

Yugi: You have my promise too. I can understand what you must go through being a hero, always risking your life for others.

Danny: You can? How?

Yugi: (Holds up millennium puzzle) you're not the only ones with special powers.

He lets the puzzle hang as it started to glow, the light consuming him.

_YU-GI-OH!_

When the light faded, Yami Yugi was now shown to be in control. Everyone there who never saw that before looked at him in shock.

Sam: Wow. Just when you think you've seen everything, something like that comes up.

Danny: Yugi? Are you still you?

Yami Yugi: Not quite, Danny, I'm the spirit of the millennium puzzle.

Danny: So you're a ghost like Bakura, overshadowing Yugi to take control.

Yami Yugi: I'm nothing like the spirit of the ring, he controls Bakura by force. I, on the other hand, don't really control Yugi, Our spirits sort of merge in time of great need.

Tucker: So, you know about this Bakura guy?

Yami Yugi: All too well, I've faced him and dueled him on numerous occasions.

Jazz: So do you have a name or should we call you Yugi too?

Yami Yugi: I don't know much about myself except that I use to be a 5000 year old Pharaoh.

Juniper: (to herself) so it's true, Monroe and Ah-Mah were right about the shadow games.

Jack: (Gasp) Great Gobs of Ghost Goop! A millennium item!

Yami Yugi: (surprised) you know about the millennium items?

Jack: Know them? Maddie and I spend most of our free time studying them.

Maddie: We heard roomers that they make the creatures in Duel Monsters real.

She takes a hold of the millennium puzzle in her hands, carefully, not to pull and strangle Yami Yugi by accident; she examines it using a scanning system in her goggles.

Maddie: It seems to be made of pure gold. Hmm…I do sense a faint Ecto-energy coming from it, and another energy I'm not familiar with. (To Yami Yugi) how long have you had this-

Danny: (Interrupts) Wait, Wait, Hold on! There's still one thing that's bothering me, (to his family) how did you guys get to Team World?

The three looked at each other in confusion, realizing that they never thought of that.

Jack: Well… to be honest, we're not sure, we just followed Vlad into the Ghost-Zone and ended up here.

Danny: Vlad? Ghost-Zone? So... you know about Vlad, huh?

Maddie: What? You mean…?

Danny: I found out when we were at the Reunion. So, he's here, huh?

Jazz: I don't know. I didn't see him when we got here. (To Jack and Maddie) Mom? Dad?

Jack: Now that I think of it, I didn't see him either.

Maddie: Me neither.

Yugi: Well, if you'll pardon me, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, this Vlad person might have to wait, because we seem to have a bigger problem: Bakura.

Danny: (gasp) that's right. Bakura is still out there! How did he break free from the Fenton Thermos?

Tucker: I guess he was too strong for it.

Numbuh 4: Why was he dueling you guys, anyway?

Danny: I think he said that we were a distraction for some big plan of his.

Yami Yugi: Knowing him, it's a plan to get the millennium items.

Joey: Well then we have to make sure he fails. I'll tell the others, we can form a plan to stop him. (Leaves room)

Danny: Wait a minute; I want in on this too.

As he says this, he gets up from his bed and unattached all the cords that were on him.

Yami Yugi: I'm not sure you're ready for this.

Danny: Dude, he tried to kill my friends, I'm not letting him get away with that.

Numbuh 4: He's a relentless spirit who'll do anything to get the millennium items and he'll get rid of anyone standing in his way! You're no match for him.

Juniper: I think he's right.

At this point, Danny was feeling a little angry at Numbuh 4 and Juniper's comment.

Danny: Listen, I don't want to sound rude, but I faced off against a Hunter who wanted my head over his fireplace, another half-ghost trying to kill my dad to marry my mom, an evil ghost king with a whole army of ghost, and my evil future self! I've faced things that you would only see in your dreams, so don't you tell me that I can't take on a ghost who has to use a human to function out here in the real world!

Numbuh 4: (Long pause) uh… what was that part about your evil future self?

Danny: That's a long story that I don't want to get into right now.

Juniper: (to Yami Yugi) Well, if Danny's gonna join you guys, I'll join too.

Yami Yugi: What? But June, it could be dangerous.

Juniper: Believe or not, I deal with stuff like this all the time.

Numbuh 4: What?

Juniper: Well… Since we're all sharing secrets, I guess it's alright to tell you guys. You see, I'm what's called the "Te Xuan Ze" I'm suppose to be a protector and keep the balance between the Human World and the Monster World.

Yami Yugi: Monster World? You mean the Shadow Realm?

Juniper: No, it's a different realm; these monsters could only be seen by a Te Xuan Ze. My Grandmother can see them too because she was a Te Xuan Ze too.

Yami Yugi: And I'm guessing that that's the reason you knew about that pendent.

Juniper: Yes. But I can't let anyone else know about this.

Danny: Well, June, I'll keep my mouth shut if you'll keep your promise that you won't tell anyone about my secret.

Juniper: (Shakes his hand) Deal.

Yami Yugi: Well, since it looks like Numbuh 4 and I can't persuade you two otherwise, (Hold out hand) I would be honored to have you two join us.

Juniper and Danny placed their hands with Yami Yugi's in a three-way handshake and Numbuh 4 follows after to make it a four-way.

Danny: Oh yeah! Bakura better watch his back.

At that second, Joey came through the door in a rush. He had a worried/freaked out look on his face.

Joey: Guys, we seem to have another friend who's down for the count!

Yami Yugi: What?

Joey: it's Jenny, That teenage robot! She was brought in by her teammates!

Yami Yugi: What's wrong with her?

Joey: She's fallen to pieces, LITERALLY! COME ON!

Joey rushes out, with Yami Yugi, Numbuh 4, Juniper, Sam, Tucker and the Fentons fast behind him. We now see that the place Danny was taken was not a real hospital, but the hospital section of none other then John's Team World HQ. There were several areas and sections of the castle that was fitted for all sorts of accommodations. After Danny passed out, The Police Commissioner, Brian Corvello, ordered That Danny was to be taken to Team World HQ in order to give him medical attention, and to question him because he knew that Bakura had the Duel Vest mach II and Danny, Sam and Tucker were witnesses. After a few minutes of running, they made it to where Joey saw Team XJ9 Last, which was in a repair wing of one of the Duel Test labs. They all rush in to see what Joey had already seen: It was Jenny, but she was in pieces, a lot of pieces, almost ever appendage on her body was removed and separated from each other and she was unconscious. The other members of her Team, Sheldon, Brad and Tuck (A/N: To avoid confusion, The Tucker that is Brad's brother will be referred to as Tuck), looked like they were beaten up pretty badly. Tuck was in a fetal position, rocking back and forth, brad was just standing there, staring into space mumbling "we didn't have a chance" and things like that, and Sheldon was at the bedside of Jenny's broken pieces, with a worried look on his face.

Yami Yugi: (Gasp) Jenny! Brad, Tuck, Sheldon! What happened to you all?

Brad's eyes stirred a little and now they were focused on Yami Yugi. But the only thing that came out of his mouth was…

Brad: The Shadow Riders.

Yami Yugi: Shadow Riders?

Joey: Who are the Shadow Riders?

Yami Yugi: I don't know, Joey, but if they did this, it seems that they are a whole new problem.

* * *

**_Looks like Bakura's Shadow Riders made their marks on Team XJ9. What will happen now? Keep reading to find out. _**


	2. Introductions Aside

**_Here is the next chapter. Most of the characters I'll introduce here are character Readers of Fanfiction and Deviantart. Who's Who you ask? You'll have to figure that out for yourselves. I also want to thank Cyber Commander for all the help he gave me in these current fics. Now, on with the story!_**

* * *

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh:_

The scene changes to Danny and Yami Bakura, with flames all around them.

Danny: Well, Bakura, That's game!

**Yami Bakura: 0**

Yami Bakura: Well, Danny Phantom, it seems you and your little posse got the better of me. It's just too bad you won't have that chance.

His Duel Vest opens again. He takes the millennium rod and points it towards Danny, Sam and Tucker. Danny then inhales and emits a Ghostly Wail. But Bakura reached for his deck and pulled out a card. It was a Waboku, and it started to glow.

Yami Bakura: Go ahead; Wail your pathetic little head off. With my trap card active, I don't feel a thing.

Danny continues with the attack, looking like he's not stopping anytime. Danny continued with his attack until finally, he was screaming, but no energy waves were coming.

Yami Bakura: Well, looks like my work here is done.

As he said that, the Shadow Realm fog started to consume him. He laughs evilly as the fog consumed him and left no trace of him. Danny was beginning to stumble around a bit; he then tripped over his own feet and began to fall. As he was falling, the two white rings appear on his waist again, they spilt, slowly transforming him back to human mode, shocking some, including Yami Yugi, Joey, Numbuh 4, and Juniper, who witnessed it. The scene then changes to a Hospital where Danny is in a bed, with his family, Sam and Tucker, and Yami Yugi, Joey, Numbuh 4 and Juniper.

Numbuh 4: Why was he dueling you guys, anyway?

Danny: I think he said that we were a distraction for some big plan of his.

Yami Yugi: Knowing him, it's a plan to get the millennium items.

Joey: Well then we have to make sure he fails. I'll tell the others, we can form a plan to stop him. (Leaves room)

Danny: Wait a minute; I want in on this too.

Juniper: (to Yami Yugi) Well, if Danny's gonna join you guys, I'll join too.

Yami Yugi: Well, since it looks like Numbuh 4 and I can't persuade you two otherwise, (Hold out hand) I would be honored to have you two join us.

Juniper and Danny placed their hands with Yami Yugi's in a three-way handshake and Numbuh 4 follows after to make it a four-way. At that second, Joey came through the door in a rush. He had a worried/freaked out look on his face.

Joey: Guys, we seem to have another friend who's down for the count!

Yami Yugi: What?

Joey: it's Jenny, That teenage robot! She was brought in by her teammates!

Yami Yugi: What's wrong with her?

Joey: She's fallen to pieces, LITERALLY! COME ON!

Joey rushes out, with Yami Yugi, Numbuh 4, Juniper, Sam, Tucker and the Fentons fast behind him. They made it to where Joey saw Team XJ9 Last, which was in a repair wing of one of the Duel Test labs. They all rush in to see what Joey had already seen: It was Jenny, but she was in pieces, a lot of pieces, almost ever appendage on her body was removed and separated from each other and she was unconscious. The other members of her Team, Sheldon, Brad and Tuck (A/N: To avoid confusion, The Tucker that is Brad's brother will be referred to as Tuck), looked like they were beaten up pretty badly. Tuck was in a fetal position, rocking back and forth, brad was just standing there, staring into space mumbling "we didn't have a chance" and things like that, and Sheldon was at the bedside of Jenny's broken pieces, with a worried look on his face.

Yami Yugi: (Gasp) Jenny! Brad, Tuck, Sheldon! What happened to you all?

Brad's eyes stirred a little and now they were focused on Yami Yugi. But the only thing that came out of his mouth was…

Brad: The Shadow Riders.

* * *

_Back To Story_

* * *

Our Story continues right where it left off, Yami Yugi, Joey, Numbuh 4 and their new friends, Danny and his family, Sam and Tucker, and Juniper Lee. They were in the repair wing of one of the Duel Test labs, which held Jenny "XJ9" Wakemen in pieces, along with the rest of their teammates, who all looked pretty much in bad shape. 

Tucker: Man. These guys look like 5 miles of bad road.

Sam: You can say that again, Foley.

Yami Yugi walked up to the table where the pieces of Jenny were at; he carefully picked up the head piece for a closer look. The eyes were closed so was her mouth

Yami Yugi: Hmm, strange, it doesn't seem to be that she was broken by force. It looks as if she was unscrewed.

Suddenly, the eyes opened, looking at Yami Yugi and the mouth began to speak.

Jenny: You got that right, Yugi.

Yami Yugi was startled that Jenny was still operational; he almost dropped her head because of the surprise.

Jenny: Hey, watch it! I'm practically fragile now!

Yami Yugi: Sorry, you startled me. I thought you were destroyed.

Jenny: Well, besides being in over 200 pieces, I'm still online.

Yami Yugi: What happen to you guys?

Jenny: Well, you see, a few hours ago, after our duel with Kim and her team, we ran across these guys in black robes and hoods.

Joey: Black robes and hoods? (Thinks for a moment) You mean the Rare Hunters? But that organization was over when Marik's dark side was destroyed.

Jenny: No, not the Rare Hunters. These freaks called themselves the Shadow Riders.

* * *

_Flashback _

* * *

The scene changes to when five people in hoods, the Shadow Riders, stood in front of Team XJ9. 

Jenny: (sees the Shadow Riders) who are those guys?

Brad: I don't know, maybe it's another duel team. (To the Shadow Riders) hey, does the Grim Reaper know you guys raided his wardrobe? (Laughs)

The five Shadow Riders said nothing, only activating their Duel Disk.

Sheldon: Oh great! I think you got them Mad!

Jenny: Well, we can take them.

Jenny: (Voiceover) they challenged us to a duel, we though we could beat these, but they beat us, badly even.

The scene changes to the end of the duel where all that was left Standing was Jenny and one of the challenging Shadow Riders. Brad, Sheldon and Tuck were all knocked out while the other four Shadow Riders were standing behind the one dueling. Jenny had her Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and her Skyscraper Field card while the Shadow Rider only had a monster called Cyber Blader and one facedown card. Jenny had 2000 Life Points, while the Shadow Rider had 3500.

Jenny: Okay. Time to take you down! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, Attack that Shadow Rider's Cyber Blader, Sky-dive Scorcher!

Flame Wingman flies up in the air and is ignited in flames.

Jenny: This might take my monster out, but yours will join it. You're going down!

Shadow Rider #1: Not true. For you see, you forgot about my facedown card.

She pushes a button on her Duel Disk and her facedown card flips up.

Shadow Rider #1: Go Doble Passes!

The trap card glows. Elemental Flame Wingman ignites in flames and forces it on Cyber Blader, but an unknown force shields Cyber Blader and redirects it to the Shadow Rider.

Jenny: What just happened?

Shadow Rider #1: Doble Passes changes an attack on a monster and makes it a direct attack on me.

**Shadow Rider #1: 1400 **

Jenny: Why on earth would you take a direct attack from my Wingman?

Shadow Rider #1: Because thanks to the second card effect of my Doble Passes, my monster now gets to attack you directly.

Jenny: (Shocked) WHAT?

Cyber Blader begins to move. Skating on thin air, she makes her way towards Jenny.

Shadow Rider #1: Cyber Blader, finish miss Robo-girl with Cyber Blade Strike!

Cyber Blader started to spin at high speed. Then, using the blades on her skates, she strikes Jenny on her torso, knocking her down.

**Jenny: 0**

Shadow Rider #1: Now that that's taken care of: Cyber Blader, Striker her again!

Jenny: What?

Cyber Blader begins to spin, just like before, and just like before, she strikes Jenny's torso. When that attack came, the blade hit the gem that's on her belly button, knocking it out. The gem falls to the ground, revealing that it is a screw/bolt appendage.

Jenny: No! Not the-

Before she could finish, she started to slowly fall apart: first she slid off her legs, which fell and both broke in two. Then the skirt and torso break apart on impact to the floor. Her arms hit the ground, causing them to shatter from their joist. And finally, her head hits the ground, with her pigtails detached.

Jenny: (voice slowing down) damn you! I'm… shutting…dowwwnnn…

Her eyes close and her body stops glowing. The Shadow Rider dueling Jenny smiled under her hood.

Shadow Rider #1: Showed her, that little tin-girl. (To the others) come on, Shadow Riders, we're not done yet.

The five make their leave, leaving behind the now lost Team XJ9.

* * *

_Flashback ends _

* * *

Jenny: That gem on my belly button is the master bolt, the most crucial peice in my system that keeps me together. Without it, I can't stay together and fall to peices. 

Yami Yugi: but how did you guys get here?

Voice: (male) I can answer that.

The three groups turn to the doorway to see the Head of the Team World Tournament, John, Standing there. Along with him were his Brother Mike, and the Police Commissioner, Brian Corvello.

Yami Yugi: John?

John: You see, The Duel Disk those Shadow Riders are using belongs to me.

Joey: And you have them chipped so you could follow them, right?

John: That's true, except that the tracking chip has been disabled. It can only lock onto one of those disks for like, a minute, and then we'd have to wait a half hour until the computers find them again. Whoever stole them was one smart S.O.B.

Danny: And I have a feeling that S.O.B. is Bakura.

Maddie: Danny! Language!

Danny: (ashamed) sorry mom.

Yami Yugi: You know that it's his doing?

Danny: Oh yeah. When we were dueling, he mentioned his new evil gang; he called them the Shadow Riders.

Joey: So this does have Bakura's fingerprints allover it.

Numbuh 4: Then we have to stop them. Who knows what duel team is next in this evil scheme of his?

Juniper: What is his scheme? If he's after the items, wouldn't he want to do it secretly?

Yami Yugi: So far that's all we got to work with. (To Joey) where are Kaiba and the others? We need all the help we can get.

John: That we do. You're friends are in the viewing windows above the laboratory. You better follow us, a person could get lost here.

Yami Yugi: Hold on, John. What do we do about Jenny?

John: Team XJ9 will remain here while my engineers tend to repairing Miss Wakemen. For now, come with us.

He turns and leaves the room, Mike and Brian follow.

Yami Yugi: (to Team XJ9) We'll be back as soon as we can.

Yami Yugi and the others finally make their leave. They all take an elevator that took them up to the viewing room, and sure enough, the rest of Team Yugi, Team KND and Team Te Xuan Ze were in there waiting for them. Kaiba got up and faced them.

Kaiba: About time, losers. How's Bakura's latest victims.

Danny: Hey, we won that duel, so don't pull that "Victim" crud on us!

Kaiba: Whatever.

Yami Yugi: Well, we were right that Bakura is the one behind this. And he seems to have hired some new help: a group who he calls the Shadow Riders.

Kaiba: The Shadow Riders? Could he be any lamer?

Joey: Well, despite the name, they're just as bad as the Rare Hunters. They practically turned Jenny into scrap metal.

Kaiba: The robot girl? I wouldn't be surprised.

Juniper: Well, we have to make sure that something like what her team went through doesn't happen to anyone else.

Kaiba: "We"?

Numbuh 4: Yeah. Danny and June here are gonna help us.

Kaiba: I don't think so. (Eyes Juniper and Danny) we've got enough brats who think they can help but only get in the way.

Jack: Now see here-

Danny: (interrupts) dad. It's cool, let me handle this. (To Kaiba) I assure you - Kaiba is it? - That I may not look it but I'm very powerful.

Kaiba: (unimpressed) oh please. What can you possibly do?

Danny: (smiles) well, for one, I can do this:

Danny eyes glow green and he turns invisible. Before Kaiba could respond, Danny enters jumps into his head and enters it. Kaiba's eyes started to glow green and he started to speak in Danny's voice.

Danny: (In Kaiba) "Hi, I'm Seto Kaiba. Don't let the expensive trench coat and dazzled good looks fool you, I'm just an average Joe like everybody else."

Joey: (Laughing loudly) Oh God, that's funny!

After that, Danny flew out of Kaiba's body and became visible again. Kaiba's eyes became blue and he returned to normal as well.

Kaiba: Uh…what just happened?

Danny: And I can do so much more. Any questions?

Mokuba: Uh, yeah. How did you do that? You know, turn invisible and stuff?

Danny: It's kinda one of my powers.

Numbuh 1: Powers?

Danny: yeah. Long story short, I'm a half ghost superhero.

Kaiba: Please, you expect us to believe that?

Danny turns invisible again and enters Kaiba, overshadowing him again.

Danny: (In Kaiba) Uh, I've just overshadowed you for the second time, could I be anymore serious?

Danny flew out of Kaiba's body and he returned to normal

Danny: still not convicted? 'Cause I'll go back in there and-

Kaiba: Alright, Alright! I'll take your word for it! Just stay out of my head, I've already got enough crazy stuff going on in my body; I don't need you to make it worse.

Sam: Well, now that "Insane Overshadowing Theater" is finally over, how are we gonna find Bakura and his Shadow Riders?

Jack: You know that Kaiba fellow is right: That is a dumb name.

John: Well, nevertheless, Miss Manson is right: We have to find Bakura. Everyone here has come in contact with this criminal and that can be an advantage to us. Officer Corvello, my brother and I agreed that it's best that you join with us for the time being.

Brian: So for now, consider yourselves deputized under my jurisdiction.

Jack: Does that mean we all get nightsticks? That would be sweet.

Brian: (To Jack in an annoyed/angry tone) don't you Freakin' toy with me, man! You're already on thin ice for being here in the first place!

John: Brian, calm down, man. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it.

Brian: Oh sure! Let's all Joke around when lives are at stake! If anyone needs me I'll be in my office, working on some reports.

He then leaves the room, his angered/annoyed look still on his face. When he left, John turned to everyone.

John: You'll have to excuse him, he doesn't like it when someone tries to make light of a serious situation. He believes it to be an insult to his profession. Now, if you're going to help us, you might want to recognize yourselves to the rest of team here in Team World HQ. Stay close behind us.

Jack: Sounds like a great idea. And along the way, I can blabber on about ghost!

Danny and Jazz: oh-boy…

John and Mike make their way out of the room, with the four teams and Danny's sister and parents following them. Sam and Kaiba were the last to leave when Kaiba realized something.

Kaiba: Wait a minute. (To Sam) "Manson"? As in "The Manson Cellophane-Deli-Toothpick-Rapping machine"?

Sam: (sighs) Look; we're not as rich as everyone says.

Kaiba: (Not convinced) Uh-huh. Just answer me a few questions: can you buy a plane?

Sam: (Annoyed) yes.

Kaiba: A yacht?

Sam: Yes.

Kaiba: A Bowling Ally?

Sam: No… (Long pause) They're no room at my house to put a second one.

Kaiba: Thought so. (Gestures the doorway) after you.

Sam exits the room followed by Kaiba.

* * *

The four teams were still behind John and Mike as they were walking through the labs of the Team World Headquarters. Traveling through the corridor of windows, most of the Teams see all the machines at work in awe-like wonder. 

John: Well, as you people can see, this is the duel laboratory, where my many staffs of engineers work on new Duel Monsters products, such as Duel Disk and the special card sleeves. The duel bots test the disk with simulation cards, and each has a different level setting. Not to mention that each Duel Bot has a different deck strategy, No two duel-Bot decks are alike.

Numbuh 2: That's awesome!

John: Yes, I guess it is.

Just then, one of the doors they were passing opened, revealing the Head of Development, Tobias, coming through it.

Tobias: Sir. You'll be happy to know that the repairs on Protoman X-3 are coming along nicely, and he should be completely repaired in a matter of hours.

John: That's great to hear. I've been, actually, looking for you. Tobias, (Gestures the four teams) I'd like to introduce to you, the people that are going to help us find the thief of your Mach II Duel Vest: Team Yugi, Team Kids Next Door, Team Te Xuan Ze, and finally, Team Phantom along with Jack, Maddie and Jasmine Fenton. (To the four teams) Everyone, this is Tobias, He's my Head of Development; he's responsible for all the machinery as well as the Duel Vests.

Yami Yugi: Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Tobias.

Tobias: (Gasp, then in a Star-struck tone) Oh, my God, the King of Games himself! (Shakes Yami Yugi's hand) It's an honor to meet you in person. I've seen all of the official duels you were in.

Yami Yugi: Um…Thanks.

Tobias: Listen, I was wondering, could you autograph some of the cards in my deck?

John: Ok, Tobias, That's enough. Give the guy some space.

John pushes him aside.

John: (to Yami Yugi) sorry about that, he's a big fan of yours. (To Tobias) now, Tobias, I need to know where Robert, Lee, and Carl are.

Tobias: they're all downstairs in the death room.

Joey: "Death Room"?

John: (to Joey) it's a nickname we gave the simulation self-defense training room. (To Tobias) thank you Tobias, you may resume your normal duties.

Tobias: Yes sir, John (Whispers) please say you can get me Yugi's autograph.

John: (whispers in annoyance) yes, ok, I'll get it for you.

Tobias: thanks.

Tobias takes his leave and the group continues.

* * *

Continuing down the corridor, John and Mike lead their guest towards the Robot Assembly Floor, where they see robots, such as Ref-Bots, being built. 

Yami Yugi: Hmm… I recognize this place.

John: You should, you dueled Shego in a similar one in the energy plant you're team were in. This assembly floor is responsible for the assembly and repairs of my referee robots. But ever since yesterday with Dr. Drakken's attack, I decided on building more robots to help with criminal intent, I.E. the Police Robots or "Cop-Bots."

Yami Yugi: Speaking of which, how is Shego? Have you had any problems after the offer you made to her?

John: Not at all. In fact, I haven't had any problems with her; she has been cooperating very nicely.

Joey: That doesn't sound right. I guess she really want to be here.

John: And I haven't limited myself to just police and Referees. I've build Medical Robots, Fire-fighters, and any other kinds of robots that we need.

Kaiba: How do you make sure that the Robots do their jobs and not screw up?

John: Well, aside from Artificial Intelligent, I've also had some of my staff to train the robots in their specific Jobs. Our next stop is the Training Room, AKA the Death Room. We'll take the Elevators.

* * *

The scene changes to three big silver elevators. They open, revealing the group as they exit. They now face a room with a large viewing window. Through the window we see a blue and white room with exercise equipment and martial arts weapons on the wall. In the center of the room, on the mat, we see a group of two. One was a middle aged man with medium stock built muscles. He stood 5'5" with his hair is dark brown with some streaks of grey. His brown eyes were protected by a clear high tech visor and his body was covered in a skin-tight dark blue spy-ish jump suit, similar to what Agent Will Du wore. He was sparing with another individual, another man, but closer to 20 years old. He had long red hair that was in a pony tail and small facial hair on his chin, much like a goatee. His clothing was similar to what the man was wearing, but in beige and red. He has armor blades on his forearms and around his neck is a pendant shaped in a symbol of a silver phoenix. And strangely, he was wearing dark sunglasses along with a long while scarf over his eyes that seem to work more like a blindfold rather than a headband. The elder man held throwing stars and was beginning the throw one. 

Man: (to the boy) Alright. You ready, Lee?

Lee: I'm set. Give me what you got.

The man throws one star towards the boy named Lee. But just as the star was about to strike his left shoulder, he defenses by using his right arm to stop the star, using the armor that was in it.

Man: Hmm. Very nice. Let's see you stop this one.

The man threw another star, this time, aiming for Lee's right leg. But before contact, Lee spins on his left leg, moving his right one before the start hit him. But just as he was spinning, the man threw three more stars at him: one towards his torso, one towards his forehead, and one towards his left leg. Still spinning, Lee Jumps off his left leg; pulls his head and torso back which forced his legs up; and held his armored arms, thus blocking his sides. He is spinning vertically but in a horizontal position, in this way, he doges the stars aiming his legs and forehead and block the center star with his left armored arm-piece. As Lee lands the ground on his hands, the man throws his last five stars towards him, and Lee dogged each one by back-flipping and lands on his feet.

Lee: How was that?

Man: I'd say another great performance by the Dare Devil Wannabe (laughs a bit).

At that moment, the two sparing partners see that the viewing was opening. The window was moving off to the right and it opens much like two very big doors, letting the sudden audience, John, Mike and the four teams, enter the Training Room.

John: (applause) Bravo, guys. Very nice work out there, and at the right time too, even. (To the Teams) Everyone, I would like you to meet my defense trainers. Our Lead trainer: Carlton Roberts.

Carlton: I also go under the codename: StormShadow, but you can call me Carl. Nice to meet you all.

John: And say hello to his current apprentice: Lee. Or as he sometimes likes to be called…

Lee: (finishes) The Blind Phoenix.

Joey: "The Blind Phoenix"? What kind of nickname is that?

Lee: A most fitting one.

As Lee says this, he takes off the sunglasses and the white scarf over his eyes, revealing that his eyes had no color or pupils. He was, indeed, blind.

Joey: (Surprised) oh… um… I'm sorry.

Lee: Oh, don't worry about it. I've been blind for awhile now, I'm only now adjusting.

Kaiba: Wait a minute! If you're blind, how did you doge all those throwing stars?

Carlton: I can answer that. You see, I've been putting him in training where he uses his remaining four senses to help him see.

Lee: It's been rough, but I'm really getting the hang of it. (Gestures sunglasses) Also, these special glasses help focus my eyes to what I hear. That way, I can see things, but only in form of radar vision.

Juniper: Oh, just like Dare Devil.

Lee: Exactly. Now, who might you people be?

John: Carl, Lee, I would like to introduce you Team Yugi, Team Kids Next Door, Team Te Xuan Ze, and Team Phantom along with The Fentons; Jack, Maddie and Jasmine. These guys are going to help us with out current situation with the theft of the Duel Disks.

Carlton: So we've heard. (To Yami Yugi) So you must be the great Yugi Mutou. Pleasure to meet you (shakes his hand).

Yami Yugi: You too, Carl.

Carlton: (To Kaiba) and you must be Seto Kaiba, (shakes his hand) Pleasure to meet you as well.

Kaiba: Thanks, I think.

Lee: (To Joey) so… who am I talking to?

Joey: Joey Wheeler's the name. (Shakes his hand) That was some Kick-Ass moves!

Lee: Joey Wheeler, huh? I've seen you duel before. You know, before I went blind. You're Awsome. Not to mention that you have a Red-Eyes Black Dragon, which is my favorite monster.

Joey: (Boastful) Well, I'm glad to meet another of my great fans.

Mai: There it goes again.

Juniper: What?

Mai: His ego inflating like a party balloon.

Joey: (Annoyed) You do know that I can hear you, right?

Mai: (laughs a bit) I know.

Both Mai and juniper start giggling while Joey's face shows him to be more annoyed. Meanwhile, Kaiba was studying the clothing on Carlton and he noticed something.

Kaiba: Hmm…

Carlton: What?

Kaiba: I recognize your apparel. Tell me, do you know a boy named Will Du?

Carlton: "Will Du"? Oh, you must mean Agent Will Do, my old apprentice.

Yami Yugi: "Apprentice"? Then that must mean you're in the same organization as him.

Carlton: Well, sort of, I work for Global Justice as an instructor but Dr. Director asked me to train others here. It's my duty to train new recruits in the arts of Espionage, Surveillance, and if necessary, Weapons and Explosives.

Mike: Speaking of weapons, have you seen Robert anywhere?

Carlton: Last I saw him; he was in the Firing Range.

Mike: Great. (To the Group) you can see our resident gunman at work.

Danny: Gunman?

* * *

The scene changes and we now see one of those target-silhouette men. And suddenly, gun shots are heard and bullet holes appeared on the target man's chest. We now see that it was a Cop-Bot, holding a gun. The Cop-Bot stood behind a protective window and next to him was another Cop-Bot with a gun as well, shooting targets, and there was one next to that one, and another one next to that one. And next to That Cop-Bot was a boy, around 19. This man was the same person who greeted all the teams when they entered Team World, Robert or "Rob" as some people called him. He was holding a pistol and wearing goggles and earmuffs. He begins unloading a clip to a simple circle red target. As he finishes, John, Mike and the four teams were right next to him. 

John: Nice shooting, Tex.

Robert: (Sees John) oh, hey, cuz. Didn't know you were coming here. (Sees the teams) I see you brought company.

John: Yep, these guys are gonna help us with the Duel Disk theft, as well as this new threat.

Robert: You mean the Shadow Riders?

Danny: How did you know that?

Robert: Brian told me. I'm sure he would want his Police Chief to know about important information.

John: (To the teams) Rob here is our Chief of Police; he trains all the Cop-Bots in using fire-arms and any other police equipment.

As he says this, the machine in the Firing Range returns his now-shot target. Robert takes it and examines it.

Robert: Ah, my best work yet.

Robert shows the four teams the target, which looks like he only hit it once, the bull's-eye.

Joey: What? You wasted an entire clip of bullets and only hit that one spot?

Robert: Actually, I hit each bullet on that exact spot.

All but John and Mike: WHAAAAAT!?

Joey: No way! How can you hit the exact same spot after that whole round? That doesn't seem physically possible!

John: That's exactly what I said when I first saw it.

Robert: Well I have proof. (Faces upwards) Computer, replay the last minute in slow-motion.

Coming from the roof was a large-screen TV. It was facing the four teams and was playing Robert's shooting practice in slow-motion. The camera focuses on the target as bullets begin to strike it. In slow-motion, we see that each of the bullets actually was hitting the exact same spot, one after another.

Tristan: Well I'll be dammed, he's telling the truth.

Joey: Well, I'm convinced.

Jack: Now that's what I call "precision." (To Robert) You think you could teach me how to Aim like that?

Robert: I think I can set up a Schedule.

Mike: hey, wasn't Michelle with you?

Robert: She's probably at the vending machine outside. She went to get a soda and I asked for one too.

Danny: Who's Michelle?

Mike: Michelle Bard's our cousin.

Kaiba: Another of your staff?

John: Not really. She's mainly here because we have to watch her. She's been having trouble with her step-parents and she asked to stay with us for awhile.

Kaiba: (Thinking) I know that feeling.

At that moment, a door at the far end of the Safe-zone of the Firing Range opened. Coming though it was a 14 year old girl carrying two soda cans. The girl has Blue eyes and Brunette shoulder-length hair. Her attire is a black hoodie sweater, similar to what Numbuh 4 was wearing, with blue flame designs on the sleeves and front, along with jeans and sneakers. Also, on her belt was what looks like a sword in its case.

Robert: There's she is now.

Michelle: (to Robert) Here's you soda.

She throws the can at Robert and he catches it. She opens her can and takes a drink.

Michelle: Hey John, Mike. (Sees the four teams) who are these guys?

John: Michelle, I would like to introduce you to four of the teams competing in my tournament.

Yami Yugi: Hello, Michelle. I'm Yugi Mutou, captain of Team Yugi.

Michelle: Yugi, huh? I've heard of you. You're supposed to be the King of Games.

Numbuh 4: I'm Numbuh 4, but you can call me Wallabee Beatles. I'm captain of Team Kids Next Door.

Michelle: Hey Wallabee, can I call you Wally?

Numbuh 4: …No, not really.

Numbuh 3: (Elbows him) don't be rude. (To Michelle) He's just kidding.

Michelle: Yeah, I'll bet.

Juniper: Hey there, Michelle, I'm Juniper Lee, but you can call me June.

Michelle: Hey, how's it going? (Shakes hand)

Juniper: Can't complain. Although with this current problem, I might have something after all.

Michelle looked over to Team Phantom and saw Danny. At that moment, she seemed to be in shock. Her eyes grow a little wider and he looks over him. First she starts with his legs, looking up; she notices his slowly developing muscles on his chest and his arms. Finally, she focuses on his face; his bright blue eyes, that cute smile and his smooth, messed up-like hair. Soon her face held a small amount of crimson, showing that she's blushing and here eyelids lower in a comforting way. At that instant, it seems that Michelle had fallen head-over-heels for Danny. She walks over to Danny and he starts to feel uncomfortable.

Michelle: (To Danny) well, well. And who might you be?

Danny: Um… (Clears throat) I'm Danny, Danny Fenton.

Michelle: Danny Fenton, huh? A hansom name for a hansom young boy.

Danny: (Surprised) hansom?

Sam: (Surprised and angered) hansom?

Jack: (Surprised) you guys have a vending machine?

Everyone else stared at Jack when he gave that reply.

Jack: What?

Michelle: (ignoring Jack) As I was saying… (To Danny) you wouldn't happen to have any plans for later tonight, would you?

Danny: (Nervous) um… I'm not really sure.

Michelle started to get a little closer to Danny, and with each word she spoke, she moved her face closer to his.

Michelle: Well, I know a little place where we can have a little get-together. Just you… (Whispers) And me.

At that moment, their faces were so close there noses were touching. Not to mention Danny was starting to sweat.

Danny: (Thinking) Oh man, what do I do? A girl actually asking me out, is this really happening? Oh man, I don't know what to say! Someone get me out of this!

As if reading his mind, Sam pushes Michelle away from Danny and stands in front of him.

Sam: Sorry, Michelle, but believe it or not, Danny has other plans.

Danny: (Thinking, sighs) saved by the Goth. Thanks Sam, I owe you one.

However, this little interruption did not bode well for Michelle.

Michelle: Excuse me, but I was talking to Danny.

Sam: Yeah? Well, Danny doesn't want to talk right now.

Michelle: What are you, his Keeper?

Mokuba: (whispers to Numbuh 4) uh-oh. I don't like where this is heading.

Numbuh 4: (whispers back) me neither. I sense a Cat-fight.

Sam: No, but I can tell that Danny doesn't want to talk to you now.

In a mad rush, Michelle pulls out the sword on her belt and she lets out a Karate Yell before she barely touches the blade to Sam's neck. It was a blue blade with flame carvings on the sides. Everyone froze as they saw the sword come out and practically touch Sam's neck.

Michelle: Why don't you let Danny answer for himself, huh?

Unbeknownst to anyone else there at that moment, Kaiba's hands started to glow red and blue, just as before, and his eyes became two different colors: right was brown, left was green, Also his elbows started to have the Red and Blue patches and his forearms had the bands as well. He held his hands to his back and something was appearing in his hands. It was glowing and took the shape of a rod, but then it stopped glowing and it became a katana sword. And before Kaiba did anything else, John intervened.

John: MICHELLE! What have I told you about using your Sword to threaten people?

Michelle look at Sam and she sees the surprised fear in here eyes. Without so much as a reply, she pulls back the sword and puts it away.

Michelle: (to John) I'm sorry, John. I don't know what came over me.

John: Don't apologize to me. Apologize to her.

Michelle: (to Sam) I'm… I'm sorry. (To herself) Goth witch queen.

Sam: What was that?

Michelle: I said I'd better be going. I have some... things to take care of.

As she starts to leave, with no one still noticing, Kaiba's hands, forearms, elbows and eyes return to normal, and the katana sword disappears as well.

Joey: (Whispers) whoa. I've seem some crazies before, but that girl is absolutely nuts!

Mai: (Whispers) I agree with you on that.

Serenity: (Whispers) me too.

Mokuba: (Whispers) Oh, hell yeah

Numbuh 4: (Whispers) Damn strait.

Ray-Ray: (Whispers) totally, absolutely nuts

Sam: (Whispers) Oh yeah. I defiantly agree.

John: I'm sorry about her. Sometimes she can be a little... spirited.

Danny manages to return from being scared to complete death to notice something in his hand. It was a folded-up piece of paper, Danny unfolds it and he sees a set of numbers along with Michelle's name. No doubt it was Michelle's phone number. Danny looks back at Michelle, and she turns to face him. Making her hands like a phone she mouths to him "Call me" before leaving the room. Unfortunately, Sam saw that and saw the number, she started to growl in anger.

Tucker: (sees what happens too) oh man, Danny! You meet a new girl and already you got her number, without even trying. Heh, look who's the new Ladies man... (moves arms) Bow-Chicka-Bow Wow!

Danny: Tucker! Shut-Up!

Sam, in a fit of rage at what Tucker said, form a tight fist in her hand and stuck down a passing-by Cop-Bot. The attack completely scraps the robot's head and it goes down.

Ophelia: Whoa. You, like, ok Sam?

Sam: (sarcastically) Oh, I'm just peachy!

As she says the end of that sentence, she strikes down another Cop-Bot, walking by, by punching its head.

Joey: Okaaaaaay… (Whispers to John) can we get out of here before Sam starts to take one of the guns?

John: (whispers back) good idea. (Normal tone, to everyone else) Come on, people. We still have more places to see.

* * *

The scene changes to what looks like an automotives laboratory. We see some of the Workers, both human and machine, assembling some vehicles parts in an assembly line. In another part of the laboratory, we see another group of Robots with crash-dummy decals inside a few of some completed test cars. These are the Crash-Test/stunt-Bots; they test the stability of vehicles such as cars and trucks. This Laboratory also assembles and test self-defense vehicles such as tanks and fighter planes. In the View-Room, suspended above the laboratory, was a man in a lab coat. He had Blond hair tied in a ponytail, he had a goatee that looked slightly out of place, and his eyes were hidden in goggles. As he was watching the events happening in the lab, the intercom in the room beeps and John's voice comes out 

John: (though intercom) Hey Doug, it's John, I need to get in the lab today.

The man, Doug, pushes the button and speaks into the intercom. His voice had a deep, Midwestern "Twang" to it, like he was a farmer or something like that.

Doug: You got it, John.

Doug then speaks into a microphone that broadcasted throughout the lab

Doug: Ok, boys in the testing department, take five. The boss is coming in and we don't want any accidents to happen.

In an instant, all major activity in the testing area of the lab ceased. The View-Room started to descend to the floor as the main doors of the room's entrance started to open, letting in John, Mike and the four teams. The View-Room's door opens and Doug walked out from it.

Doug: Hey there, boss. What's up?

John: I was hoping that you could help our guest (gestures everyone) familiarize themselves with some of your pet projects. (To everyone) everyone, this is my Automotives engineer, Prof. Doug Brown. Don't let is accent fool you, this guy knows his stuff.

Doug: Greetings.

John: Doug, why don't you show our guest your latest project.

Doug: I don't see why now. I've already gotten most of the bugs out of it. (Turns around) follow me.

* * *

After a few minutes, the group followed the Engineer to see this project of his. The project was a jeep; it was white with blue horizontal strips on it. On the sides were the insignia of Team World: an image of the planet with the initials T.W. The wheels were of the "Off Road" variety. The shocks and axles were of strong heavy-duty material and were large. It has a Windshield, but no roof, just bars connecting the metal to one another. In the front, there are two toe-hooks" along with a length of wire on a large spool. There were only three seats: two in the front, and one in the back. The one in the back had some machinery next to it, but it looked like it was folded. In fact, when looked closely, if it had a gun turret on the back seat, it would look just like the "Warthog" from the _Halo_ video game. 

Joey: (awestruck) whoa… that looks so kick ass.

Doug: I'm glad you like it. I would like to introduce Team World's latest Light Reconnaissance Vehicle, or LRV: It has 4" Armor Plating, Massive bumper and suspension, and total seating for three. Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the T.W. Defense Jeep, model code: M12. Or as it may look like to you people: Team Worlds Own Personal Warthog.

Danny: So cool… It may not be the true Warthog, but it's as close as you can get.

Doug: yep, I put so much of my Blood and Sweat into this thing, trying to make it perfect. (To John) I'm glad your here, I was just about to take this baby out for a test drive.

John was about to reply, but before he could say anything, the side of his belt started to beep. He opens his suit jacket to reveal a cell phone on his belt. It started to beep and a voice came out, proving that it was a walkie-talkie cell phone, it was Brian.

Brian: (through cell phone) Hello, John. We have another Emergency!

John: (Takes phone and talks into it) talk to me, Brian!

Brian: It seems that these Shadow Riders took down more teams.

John: WHAT?

Brian: Team Turner came to the hospital wing a half-hour ago, and after him came Team Peach Creek. And just right now, both Team Neutron and Team Dragon came, all with cuts, bruses and burns. And- Hold on. I'm getting something from Tobias. He's got The Duel Disk signal, but it just faded off before we can get a lock on their coordinates. The only thing the computer said was that the Shadow Riders are with a team called Team Funnie.

John: Then have Tobias look for Team Funnie!

Another voice came from the cell phone walkie-talkie, it was Tobias.

Tobias: I'm trying that, but I'm getting nothing. Every time I try to lock on a Shadow Riders' duel, I always lose the opponents' Duel Disk as well.

John: Well then how are we gonna find them.

Joey: Wait a minute. That team name sounds familiar…

Joey enters a state of deep thought, trying to remember that name. His memory came to when he and the rest of team Yugi saw the duel between Team Keith and Team Pickles. Joey remembers when Tommy and his friends were introducing the team that lost to Bandit Keith, Weevil and Rex; one of them was a boy named Doug Funnie.

Joey: (exits Deep thought) I've got it! (To John) John, do you have any bio of Team Funnie?

John: Um, yes. Yes I do. Why-?

Joey: Let me see them, I think I know how to find those Shadow Riders.

John and Mike looked at each other, as if silently arguing if they should let Joey see the bio.

Kaiba: Wheeler, how is this going to help us find Bakura's gang of thugs.

Joey: You just leave that to me.

Tea: (whispers to Yami Yugi) Yugi, do you think he's on to something?

Yami Yugi: Only one way to find out.

John: (upwards) Computer, access the information on Team Funnie.

Computer: Acknowledged.

A computer screen in the room Fazes and it shows information on Team Funnie: how many members, their rankings, deck strategies, how far they progressed, not to mention photos of their appearances. Joey looked at each one passing by and saw the picture of the Leader, Doug Funnie.

Joey: I knew I recognized that guy. He was With Tommy and his team last I saw him.

Yami Yugi: I get it. You think that wherever Tommy's Team is…

Joey: (finishes) Team Funnie is sure to follow!

Kaiba: Good thinking, except for one problem: how do you even know that those teams are still with one another?

Joey: I don't. That's a shot we need to take

John: Computer, Locate Team Pickles.

The screen changes to a map of Team World. The image moves away from the Team World HQ and towards eastern territory. A square appears on an area and it zooms into it. Then, circles appear on eight little dots and it shows that the dots are the members of Team Pickles.

John: (into cell phone) Tobias, are you getting this?

Tobias: (through cell phone) Yes. And it's around the area where we got the signal before it left us.

Kaiba: Well, I'll be damned. Looks like Wheeler made a good call after all.

Joey: Yes! (Throws a pretend basketball) Swish! Two points!

John: Don't celebrate too soon. According to the map, they're off on the far edge of the city. We may not even make it in time.

Danny: I could fly there. I'm Going Ghost!

He holds his hands up as the rings appear on his waist, transforming him back to Danny Phantom. He jumps into the air and begins to fly; only to have the rings appear on his wait again, turning him back to human.

Danny: Oh, crap.

He starts to fall, and Maddie manage to catch him before he hit the ground.

Danny: Thanks mom. I guess I'm still low on energy from that Ghostly Wail I used.

Joey: Hmm. (To Doug) Hey, cowboy professor, you said this Jeep is ready to drive?

Doug: That's "Mr. Cowboy Profersor" to you. And Yes, I did say that

Joey: And how fast can this thing go?

Doug: Well, the test showed that the Warthog can go up to 150 miles an hour, and that's with all the seats filled.

Joey: That's all I needed to hear.

Before Doug could say anything, Joey started to run towards the Warthog, and imitating Luke Duke from _The Dukes of Hazard,_ he slides across the hood and jumps into the driver's seat.

Kaiba: Wheeler, what do you think you're doing?

Joey: I'm gonna drive this baby all the way to the Far edge of the city. Where is the closes exit?

Tristan: Joey, have you finally lost it? How do you even know that you can drive that thing?

Joey: It has the same steering wheel and petals as a normal car; I think I can handle it.

Yami Yugi: You can't do this Joey, there has to be another way.

Joey: They're no time! We got to get there as quickly as possible.

Yami Yugi: ... (Sighs) Alright Joey, then I'm coming with you.

Yami Yugi runs towards the Warthog and sits into the passenger seat.

Kaiba: Well I'm not gonna let you two go off and kill yourselves. I'm coming too.

Joey: Well, then get in the back, Kaiba-boy, and let's fire this puppy up.

Kaiba: Don't call me "Kaiba-boy."

Doug: (To John) Sir? Don't you want to stop them?

John: (sighs) No. Joey's right, time is of the essences. (Upwards) Computer, set up the exit ramp!

Computer: Acknowledged.

Kaiba has just gotten in when the platform under the Warthog started to rise. Then, a bridge started to be made and connected to the platform. The bridge leads to a ramp that rises upwards, and heads towards the outside.

Doug: Ok, if you guys are going to catch to Shadow Riders, you'll need to stay in contact with us. The Warthog has a built-in communicator.

Yami Yugi: Ok, anything else?

Doug: Yes. There's a small blue button on the dashboard.

Joey looks at the dashboard and sees a blue button.

Joey: Found it.

Doug: Whatever you do, don't push it.

Joey: Got it. Don't push the blue button.

John: Now guys, if you do capture the Shadow Riders, make sure you get them here in one piece. Maybe they could tell us what Bakura is up to.

Yami Yugi: Of course, John.

Doug: Ok, guys, you're good to go!

Joey: Then let's make it happen.

Joey Stars the engine and hits the accelerator, flooring it and moving the Warthog in immense speed. The Jeep made it way to the ramp and made it outside. The speed actually forced the Warthog into the air for a few minutes. Kaiba and Yami Yugi let out some worried yells as Joey went "YEE-HAW!" before making a perfect landing. Meanwhile, back in the laboratory, the others look on in worry.

Sam: Gee, I hope they make it.

Tristan: Don't worry, Sam, They're use to this sort of thing.

Mai: Well, nevertheless, I think we should follow them.

Duke: How do you purpose we do that?

Mako: Yeah, it's not like we have more of those Jeep things.

Doug: Actually, we do have two more.

Doug gives a signal in the back and two Crash-Test/stunt-Bots come driving in two more Team World Warthogs.

Duke: Now that's convenient. We can follow them and help them out.

Mai: I'll drive the first one.

Duke: I'll take the second.

Tristan: I call shotgun!

Mokuba: SHOTGUN!

Mako: SHOT- DAMNIT!

Serenity: Well you guys aren't gonna leave me all alone here. I'm coming too.

Tea: Hey! What about me?

Duke: Sorry Tea, there's not enough room for a forth person in these things.

As he says this, he already enters the driver seat of the Warthog. With Tristan and Mako on board, he starts the engine and sets it on one of the rising platforms.

Juniper: Well, what aboutthe rest of us?

Jack: I could begin the repairs on the Fenton Family Ghost Assult Vehicle. Some of us can ride it

Doug: I can help you with the repaies.

Jack: Great. Then let's get started.

The two begin to leave to begin the repaires on Jack's Vehicle as the Third Warthog with Mai, Mokuba and Serenity is set on the Rising platform,right after Duke, Tristan and Mako.

Numbuh 362: I can call in some 2x4 Vehicles from moon base, but that could take awhile.

Tea: Awhile is not what we have.Right now,Yugi and the others are our only hope.

* * *

**_What will happen to Team Funnie, Will they survive the Shadow Riders' wrath? Will Joey, Kaiba and Yami Yugi make it in time? And what about Danny, Jenny and the others? Keep Reading to find out. _**


	3. The Amazing Chase

**_Here's the next chapter of this Fic, I first want to thank Cyber Commander for Proof Reading this chapter before posting it. Non-stop Excitement in this one, this chapter will be a song Fic as well. I don't own the song "Rock Star (Remix)" by N.E.R.D. but it kicks ass and goes great with this chapter. Also, to avoid any confusion: 1. the Doug who is the Auto Engineer will be known as Doug B. 2. And the Tommy who is Numbuh 2's little brother will be known as Dark Operative. Now on with the story!  
_**

* * *

Our Story begins in the streets of Team World. The streets appear calm at first, but then, something begins to come at an immense speed. It was the T.W. Defense Jeep, model code: M12, AKA the Team World Warthog, and it was moving at top speed. At the Wheel was Joey Wheeler; he took the Warthog in order to get to the edge of Downtown Team World, where Bakura's dueling gang known as the Shadow Riders were causing trouble and entered a duel by Team Funnie, who at the time was with Team Pickles. Along with Joey, Yami Yugi was sitting in the passenger seat, holding on as if he was about to fall off. And behind them both, in the back seat was Seto Kaiba, who was also holding on.

Kaiba: Wheeler, do you think you can slow it down a little?

Joey: No way, Kaiba. You hear John, time is of the essence. We've got to get to that duel before the Shadow Riders cause more trouble then they are already doing.

Yami Yugi: Joey, do you even know if we're going the right way?

Joey: I sure do. This thing's got an on-board computer with a GPA map, and the tracker is set on Tommy and his teams' Duel Disk signal.

Suddenly, the radio on the dashboard lets out a static white noise before a voice came from it. It was Duke coming through the communications radio.

Duke: (Through radio) Hello, Joey, Can you hear me? Am I coming in clear?

Joey pushes a button on the radio to speak back.

Joey: Duke? Yeah, I can hear you. What's going on?

Duke: John and his Auto engineer had two more of those Warthogs, so we're coming along as well.

Joey: What? Wait, who's "We"?

Just then, we see another Warthog on the streets of Downtown Team World, right behind Joey, Yami Yugi and Kaiba. Duke was driving, Tristan in the passenger seat and Mako Tsunami in the back

Duke: Who else? The rest of your team!

We now see a third Warthog appear next to the second one, with Mai at the wheel, Mokuba riding shotgun and Serenity in the back.

Mai: (into radio) Hey there, Joey. Mai here, I'm with Duke along side. Mokuba and Serenity are here as well.

Mokuba: (into radio) Hey Seto, how far are you guys?

Kaiba: (through radio) Mokuba? What are you doing with them? This is too dangerous.

Mokuba: We're a team, Seto, I'm not gonna let you do something like this without me.

Yami Yugi: (through radio) that's very valiant for you, Mokuba. However, I agree with Kaiba on this. You guys should return to the headquarters.

Suddenly, a new voice was heard. It was Tea through the radio.

Tea: (Through radio) no way, Yugi. We're a team, if they mess with one of us; they mess with all of us.

Yami Yugi: Tea? Where are you?

Tea: Back at headquarters. I'd figured that someone on the team had to stay behind to help you guys, so-

Joey: (interrupts) the others just beat you to riding with us, didn't they?

Tea: (annoyed) yeah… why don't you uh…shove it up your ass there, Joey?

Joey: Hey, watch it!

Mako: Take it easy, everyone. Arguing isn't gonna get us there faster.

Yami Yugi: Mako's right, we have to be on our guard. We've already seen what they have done to Jenny and her team. Who knows what else these Shadow Riders can do.

* * *

As if to answer Yami Yugi's question, our story continues on the outskirts of Downtown Team World. There we see Tommy and his team, along with Team Funnie, watching in fear as Two of Team Funnie's members, Doug and Pattie, are in a double duel in with two of the Shadow Riders. Among these Shadow Riders, the one who defeated Jenny, Shadow Rider # 1, was with the second and third Shadow Riders, watching the forth and fifth ones dueling. The score was as followed:

_Doug Funnie:  
Life Points: 2000  
Cards in hand: 3  
Monster(s) on field: Two  
Name of monster(s): Mokey Mokey/ Happy Lover  
Attribute(s): Light/Light  
Star Level(s): one/two  
Type(s): Fairy/Fairy  
ATK: 300/800  
DEF: 100/500  
Magic/ Trap cards one field: two face up cards: one magic and one trap.  
Trap: Human Wave Tactics  
Magic: Mokey Mokey Smackdown_

Pattie Mayonnaise:  
Life Points: 3000  
Cards in hand: 2  
Monster(s) on field: Two  
Name of monster(s): Princess Pikeru/ Princess Curran  
Attribute(s): Light/dark  
Star Level(s): four/four  
Type(s): Spellcaster/Spellcaster  
ATK: 2000/2000  
DEF: 0/0  
Magic/ Trap cards one field: one face up trap.  
Trap: Solemn Wishes

Shadow Rider #4:  
Life Points: 3500  
Cards in hand: 2  
Monster(s) on field: One  
Name of monster(s): Jinzo  
Attribute(s): dark  
Star Level(s): six  
Type(s): Machine  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1500  
Magic/ Trap cards one field: one face up magic card  
Magic: Amplifier, Equipped to Jinzo.

Shadow Rider #5:  
Life Points: 2000  
Cards in hand: 2  
Monster(s) on field: Two  
Name of monster(s): Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8/Armed Dragon LV 7  
Attribute(s): fire/wind  
Star Level(s): eight/seven  
Type(s): Dragon/Dragon  
ATK: 3000/2800  
DEF: 1800/1000  
Magic/ Trap cards one field: one face up Trap card  
Trap: Dragon's Rage  
  
It was Doug's turn to draw and he was nervous. He looked at his deck nervously and drew a card.

Doug: Alright, you Shadow Riders, You're going down.

Shadow Rider #4: (female) Like, I don't think so. You're little shrimps are no match for our monsters.

Doug: That's what you think. (Thinking) although she does has a point, with that Jinzo out, both mine and Pattie's traps are negated and useless, and with that Horus monster, they can destroy any magic card that activates. However, I still have my Smackdown card. (Aloud) alright, first I'll have my Happy Lover attack that Jinzo.

The Happy Lover files into the air and shoots an energy beam from its mouth and at Jinzo.

Shadow Rider #4: You really are as dumb as you look. Jinzo, counter attack!

Jinzo batted the blast with his hand, causing it to fire back at Happy Lover, destroying it.

**Doug: 1400**

Doug: If I'm so dumb, how come my Mokey Mokey is now 3000 ATK points stronger?

As he says this, Mokey Mokey starts to turn red and it gets an angry look on its face.

**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 100**

Doug: Now Mokey Mokey, let's try this again: Attack Jinzo!

Mokey Mokey shoots an energy blast from its mouth and aims it towards Jinzo, destroying the monster.

**Shadow Rider #4: 2900**

Doug: That may have cost me more points then you, but at lease that Jinzo's gone. Which mean than my turn is over and my Trap card activates: Replacing the Happy Lover that was destroyed with my second one.

His trap card glows, as does his deck. A lone card pops out and he takes it, summoning it to the field.

**ATK: 800  
DEF: 500**

Shadow Rider #4: (Draws card) my turn. And I think I'll pass for now.

Pattie: Then I guess it's my turn. (Draws card) first my Solemn Wishes activates, giving me 500 Life Points. But I'll transfer that effect to Doug.

**Doug: 1900**

Pattie: Now my monster's make their moves. First Princess Pikeru's effect increases our Life Points by 800 for each monster on the field. And in case you lost count: that's four monsters; two for me, and two for Doug.

Princess Pikeru chants and the four monsters Glow, as do Doug and Pattie.

**Doug: 3500**

Pattie: 4600

Pattie: And now my Princess Curran's effect decreases your Life Points by 600 for each monster on your side of the field, one for each of you.

Princess Curran chants and both Horus and Armed Dragon LV 7 get shocked, as to the two Shadow Riders.

**Shadow Rider #4: 2300**

Shadow Rider #5: 2000

Pattie: And I end my turn with that.

Shadow Rider #5: (Female) Alright, let's end this! (Draws card and looks at it) Oh yeah! Now I activate my Armed Dragon's Card effect.

She reveals the card she drew, which is a Summon Skull.

Shadow Rider #5: By sending this Summon Skull to the Graveyard, my Dragon has the power to destroy all the monsters on both of your sides of the field that have an ATK equal or less then the ATK of Skull face here.

Skeeter: Oh-no! Summon Skull has 2500 ATK points.

Judy: All of Doug and Pattie's monsters will be destroyed and they'll lose!

Angelica: Keep your Burette on, sister. Even if Cloak girl there attacks them directly, it wouldn't be enough to take them out.

Shadow Rider #5: Armed Dragon, Take out those monsters with your Sonic Disk Attack!

She discards Summon Skull and the blades on Armed Dragon LV 7 glow. Armed Dragon shoots four energy disks, each one hitting the four monsters and destroying them.

Shadow Rider #5: Now I, like, summon My Chain Thrasher.

She puts the card on her Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 600  
**  
Shadow Rider #5: And this warrior will turn the tide of this duel. See, aside from his normal attack, Chain Thrasher can attack a certain number of times, which depends on how many other Chain Thrashers are in my graveyard. And during this entire duel, my first two Chain Thrashers got into my graveyard.

Doug: Then that means that he's able to attack three times!

Shadow Rider #5: That's right. Chain Thrasher; unleash your first attack on the boy!

Chain Thrasher twirls his chained bladed before launching it towards Doug, hitting him square on the chest and knocking him down.

**Doug: 2500**

Shadow Rider #5: Now for the girl! Chain Thrasher, do your thing!

Chain Thrasher retracts his chain and then throws it at Pattie, hitting her twice knocking her down.

**Pattie: 2600**

Shadow Rider #5: Time to finish this! Horus, Armed Dragon, you know what to do. Attack them both!

Horus opened its mouths and started to breathe black fire, and Armed Dragon's Claw Started to glow. Both launched their attacks at Doug and Pattie. Pattie, under fear, grabbed Doug in a fearful embrace. And Doug who was too scared to realize what was going on, grabbed Pattie in an embrace as well. The combined attacks started a chain reaction, which caused a large explosion.

* * *

The explosion was just large enough to be seen from a short distends, which, however, was seen by Yami Yugi and the other members of his team.

Yami Yugi: (Gasp) Joey! Did you see what I just saw?

Joey: (fear-like tone) Yes I did.

Duke: Oh hell! We're too late!

Joey: Not yet, we're not! There must be some way to get there faster.

He looks at the dashboard and saw all the different controls. He spots a switch which was next to an image of two rocket boosters; one had an "X" on it, the other didn't. The switch was on the side of the X-ed Booster.

Joey: A-ha! Hold on to something guys!

He flips the switch to the non X booster. Suddenly, the taillights in the back of the Warthog fold away, and coming out in it place came two small Rocket Boosters. The Rocket boosters ignited, propelling the Warthog and making it go faster.

Joey: Now we're talking! (Into radio) hey guys, there's a switch on the controls that gives the Warthog some sort of turbo boost, flip it!

Duke and Mai searches for the switch Joey described and they both flip it. Once then, their Warthogs start to accelerate as well.

Duke: Yeah! Now we're cooking!

* * *

As our heroes rush to the scene of the explosion, the ones at the receiving end of the blast weren't feeling all that good. When the smoke cleared, both Doug and Pattie were on the ground on their backs, both weak of energy and hurt badly.

**Doug: 0**

Pattie: 0

Doug: (in pain) oh…what's going on? That shouldn't hurt.

Pattie: (in pain) uh… that blast felt so real…

In an instant, both passed out from consciousness.

Skeeter: DOUG! PATTIE! (Rushes to their side)

Tommy: Oh my God! Are they alright? (To the Shadow Riders) What did you do?

Shadow Rider #1: Nothing that you'll tell anyone! (To Shadow Riders #4 and 5) sisters…?

Shadow Riders #4 and 5: Of course.

Shadow Rider #4: Horus…

Shadow Rider #5: Armed Dragon…

Shadow Riders #4 and 5: …Attack those little annoyances!

Both Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8 and Armed Dragon LV 7 turned to face the rest of Team Funnie and Team Pickles.

Phil: Whoa! What the hell?

Lil: They're making them attack us!

Both dragons were beginning to charge up their attacks again.

Dil: …this won't end well.

Because the two teams were frozen in fear they didn't here the sound coming their way. It was the sound of an engine at full power. At a distance, we see a vehicle coming their way. The vehicle was obviously, the Warthog carrying Yami Yugi, Joey and Kaiba. The Warthog used up its turbo boost and is now at normal speed.

Yami Yugi: There they are!

Joey: Looks like we made it just in time, because those monsters are going to attack them! We've got to stop them!

Joey looks ahead and he sees a small hill that's just a few feet high. The hill was between the two monsters and the two teams they were about to attack. Joey thinks for a moment and then he smiles.

Joey: Hold on, boys, 'cause I'm gonna make this Warthog fly!

He floors it as Yami Yugi and Kaiba hold on tight.

Kaiba: Damn it Wheeler! Are you trying to get us killed?

Joey: Don't worry, I have a plan.

Meanwhile, the two teams were still in fear as what is going to happen to them.

Tommy: Why are you doing this? What did we ever do to you?

Shadow Rider #1: Sorry, short stuff, but business is business. We can't let you know about us, so… We're taking you out!

The two monsters were about to attack when the two teams finally heard the sound of the Warthog coming. They turn to see it heading towards a small hill at top speed. Once it hit, the speed of the Warthog, and the height of the hill gave the vehicle enough power to force it into the air. Kaiba and Yami Yugi let out some worried yells as Joey went "YEE-HAW!"

Joey: GUYS, NOW!

At that, Joey, Yami Yugi and Kaiba jumped out of the Warthog while still in the air. It was timed so that the three duelists jumped at the point when they were right in between the two teams and the two monsters. The Warthog landed perfectly, as did the three duelists. As the two monsters finally started to attack, Yami Yugi's millennium puzzle and necklace started to glow as he drew a card from his deck.

Yami Yugi: GO MIRROR FORCE!

He showed the card in front, which was in fact Mirror Force, and it started to glow. Suddenly, a clear rainbow glass appeared in front of them all. The two attacks strike the glass, shattering it into pieces, but the pieces started to glow and each piece shot energy beams at the two monsters, destroying them both.

Tommy: Yugi?

Dil: Kaiba?

Chuckie: Joey?

Joey: (Pauses, then to the two teams) …any broken bones guys?

Both teams shook their heads, as if saying "No, nothing's broken."

Joey: I think you're moms and dads must have told you guys that playing with Bullies is Hazardous to your health.

He then turns his direction to the Shadow Riders, standing up to them and staring at them, along with Yami Yugi and Kaiba.

Joey: However, Joey Wheeler earned a degree in dealing with them. (To the Shadow Riders) Hey, you Robed Dorks! Care to try that on some guys who can fight back?

Shadow Rider #1: Oh, and I suppose that you three can do better than these "Bottom of the Food Chain" losers?

Skeeter: Hey! That's totally uncalled for! _Honk-Honk_!

Kaiba: (thinking) "Bottom of the Food Chain"? Why does that sound familiar to me?

Yami Yugi: So, you're the Shadow Riders, the ones who are causing trouble to the teams here.

Shadow Rider #1: The very same.

Yami Yugi: Well, your reign of terror ends now!

As he says this, the last two Warthogs with the rest of Team Yugi appear. The occupants' park right next to Yami Yugi, Joey and Kaiba and leave their vehicles.

Mai: Give it up, cloaks, we have you out-numbered.

Shadow Rider #2: (female) you'll have to catch us first!

Both Shadow Rider #1 and 2 leaped into the air and did a few flips before landing on the ground, the first one landing in front of Mai, the second in front of Duke. Both perform a high kick, hitting Duke a Mai in the face and knocking them down. The second Shadow Rider was about to hit Serenity, but Tristan ran towards her and pushed her out of the way. Luckily, Tristan blocked the attack with his forearm.

Shadow Rider #1: Oh look, a hero, my favorite.

The Shadow Rider performed a roundhouse kick in an attempt to strike Tristan's head. Tristan blocked the attack, but poorly, he still fell to the ground, holding the arm he used to block in pain.

Tristan: Ow. Can somebody help me?

Mako: Hey, we got troubles of our own

Sure enough, Mako was fighting with the second Shadow Rider while Yami Yugi, Joey and Kaiba dealt with the other three. Joey was fighting with the third Shadow Rider, each of them exchanging punches with one another. Kaiba and Yami Yugi were trying to land a hit on the forth and fifth ones, but their agility seemed too much for the two of them.

Yami Yugi: Uh! They're fast.

Kaiba: Too fast. I've never seen a person move like this…except, perhaps Shego.

Yami Yugi: Shego? Kaiba, you don't think…

Kaiba: No, I don't think that one of these freaks is her. According to John, Shego and her brothers are miles from this area. Besides, I doubt that she would do something like this.

Yami Yugi: Yes, as do I.

The third Shadow Rider was still in his fight with Joey when he pulled a dirty trick and kicked him hard on his right leg. Joey then fell hard to the ground, holding his leg in pain.

Joey: AH... That was a cheep blow!

Shadow Rider #3: (male, to the first one) boss, I think we should get out of here before more unwanted visitors show up.

The first Shadow Rider was helping the second one in taking care of Mako. Knocking him to the ground, she turns to the third one.

Shadow Rider #1: Good idea.

She then looks at the Warthog that carried Duke, Tristan and Mako.

Shadow Rider #1: And I suggest we bum a ride.

She jumps into the driver seat and begins to start the vehicle. The second one gets into the back seat while the third takes the passenger seat.

Kaiba: Hey! What do you think you're doing?

Shadow Rider #1: Try and stop us now, losers!

She steps on the accelerator and begins to laugh evilly as she drives away in the now stolen Warthog.

Tristan: Hey! That's ours!

Duke: Oh man, John's gonna be pissed at us.

Yami Yugi and Kaiba were about to rush to the fallen members of their team when the forth and fifth Shadow Riders tripped them both, making them fall to the ground. The two were making their way to the second Warthog to steal it.

Tommy: Uh-oh! I think they're gonna take that second car.

Dil: Not on my watch!

Dil begins to run towards the Warthog as well. The forth Shadow Rider was about to enter the driver's seat when Dil slid across the hood of the vehicle and kicked her away, entering the seat before sending her to the ground.

Tommy: WHOO! Way to go Dil!

The fifth one was entering the passenger seat during that time, and now she was about to attack Dil the moment.

Tommy: (Sees what's happening) Dil, look out!

Dil sees the Shadow Rider about to attack him suddenly when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turns to see Mokuba at the edge of the passenger's seat.

Mokuba: Excuse me, but I believe you're in my seat!

He then kicks her in the head and forces her out. Afterwards, he enters the passenger seat.

Dil: Whoa-oh. Nice moves, little man.

Mokuba: (laughs a bit) little? I'm two years older then you.

Dil: Yes, but I'm taller then-

Suddenly, before he could finish, a screech was heard above both Dil and Mokuba. They turn to see the fourth Shadow Rider on the roof of the Warthog.

Dil and Mokuba: Uh-oh.

She was about to attack then when she was pushed off by a kick. The Shadow Rider bumps off the hood before landing on the ground. Dil and Mokuba turn to see that it was Serenity who kicked her off, she was climbing towards the back seat before she made her attack.

Dil: Awesome. (To Mokuba) you're girlfriend's pretty tough when she needs to be.

Mokuba: (annoyed) she's not my girlfriend.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tommy, Chuckie and Phil were tying up the forth and fifth Shadow Riders. Using the cable/wire on the spool in front of one of the warthogs, they managed to make a "Make-shift" rope and tied them together tightly.While they were doing that, the remanding members of Team Funnie and Team Pickles were aiding the injured members of Team Yugi, as well as Doug and Pattie. Skeeter managed to get Doug and Pattie in a rested position, making sure not to hurt the two. Both Lil and Kimi were attending to Tristan, Duke and Mai; Tristan's arm was in a bandage because of the abuse it went to when he was defending, and both Mai and Duke twisted their arms and they had to be in slings. Tommy, Chuckie and Phil were just about finished with the knot that held the two Shadow Riders in their place.

Tommy: There. Those aught to hold those two until the Cop-Bots get here.

Phil: I knew learning those camping rope tricks would help us out.

Chuckie: No you didn't. You didn't even want to learn them when we were on that camping trip.

Kimi: If you three are done arguing, we could use some help with these guys.

Mako: Forget us, we have bigger problems. (Gesturing the two Shadow Riders) We may have caught these two, but the other three made off with that Warthog. So we have to catch them.

Kaiba: That may be a problem.

Everyone turns to Kaiba where he's trying to get Joey up on his feet.

Joey: Wheeler may be a reckless driver, but, as much as I hate to admit it, he could help us. Unfortunately that Shadow Rider really did a number on his leg.

Joey: It's just twisted a little; I'll be fine in an hour or so.

Kaiba: An hour is what we don't have. And with Mai and Duke incapacitated, we're down to almost no drivers.

Yami Yugi: Then we have to act fast!

Everyone turns to see Yami Yugi, driving to them in the first Warthog. He stops in front of Kaiba.

Yami Yugi: Help Joey into the back seat. Joey is strong; I know he can help us.

Kaiba: Are you insane? You can't drive that thing, you don't have a license.

Yami Yugi: There's a lot about me you don't know. And besides, there's no choice. Now get Joey and yourself in.

Kaiba muttered to himself as he helped Joey into the back seat.

Mai: (to Yami Yugi) can you really drive that thing?

Yami Yugi: Well, this vehicle isn't much like any other, but I'm a quick study. In any case, I can have John explain some of the more advance features. (Into radio) Testing 1, 2, John, are you there?

John: (Through radio) Yes, I'm here Yugi, and I heard what happened. Don't worry; I'll walk you though with operating the Warthog.

After helping Joey into the back seat, Kaiba jumps into the passenger seat.

Kaiba: If I get killed because of you, I'm taking you with me.

Yami Yugi: (Annoyed) noted. Now let's go!

He hits the accelerator and they drive off into the city to find the last three Shadow Riders. Mokuba and Serenity look on at the now leaving Warthog.

Serenity: There they go. I hope they'll be alright.

Mokuba: Don't worry; our brothers are tough, I'm sure they'll be alright.

Dil: That's a good point. (Smiles) however, it doesn't hurt to be on the safe side.

Dil begins to start-up the engine, surprising both Mokuba and Serenity.

Mokuba: Hey, what are you doing?

Tommy sees this and he tries to stop Dil.

Tommy: Dil, you can't drive that thing! Have you finally lost it?

Dil: You know, you ask that so many times, it's lost all meaning. And relax; I've driven this thing before.

Tommy: Yeah, on a Video game!

Dil: Sorry T, this is something I have to do.

Before Tommy could reply, Dil had already hit the accelerator, driving the Warthog into the city to catch up with the other two, leaving the rest of Team Yugi, Team Pickles, and Team Funnie.

Duke: Wow, Tommy, you're brother is either very brave, or very crazy.

Angelica: My vote: Crazy.

Tommy: Hmm… it's funny; I was usually the brave and crazy one in the group.

* * *

Our story continues in the streets of Team World where the three Shadow Riders that stole one of the Team World Warthogs were going through the streets at top speed.

Shadow Rider #1: Hmm, I never expected my sisters to get caught; usually they're the perfect ones. Looks like the tables have turned.

Shadow Rider #3: We are going back for them, aren't we?

Shadow Rider #1: Here's the plan. We hide this thing somewhere, wait until nightfall, and then we sneak them out of their reach right under their noses.

Shadow Rider #2: (looks at the back, nervous) Uh… boss, I think you might want to change your plan.

The first Shadow Rider looks at the review mirror to see a second Warthog, carrying Yami Yugi, Kaiba and Joey, coming right behind them.

Shadow Rider #1: Great, it's the geek patrol. We've got to lose them. Hold on.

She changes the shift to second gear and floors the accelerator, making it go faster. Meanwhile, Yami Yugi, Kaiba and Joey were still in pursuit.

Kaiba: There they are! Speed this thing up.

Yami Yugi: You've got it.

He changes the shift to second gear and floors the accelerator, making it go faster. The three Shadow Riders sees them coming.

Shadow Rider #2: They're gaining on us! Do something!

Shadow Rider #1: Let's see what happens if I do this.

She sees a little blue button on the dashboard (The same one from before) and she pushes it. Suddenly, the machinery around the back seat starts to move. The machinery began to fold and shift, the Shadow Rider in the back seat stood very still, trying to avoid the moving machine. The machine had finally stopped moving and it now had the look and shape of a machine gun turret. The turret has two handles; each with a trigger on them, and at the top had a glass targeting scope. The first and second Shadow Riders smiled at this.

Shadow Rider #1: Oh yeah, this is gonna rock!

Meanwhile, back with Yami Yugi, Kaiba and Joey…

Joey: What the hell?

Kaiba: Oh, you've got to be kidding me!

Yami Yugi: Kaiba, get John on the radio, tell him that-(Gasp) BRACE YOURSELVES!

They all saw that the Shadow Rider on the back seat has her hands on the triggers and aimed at them. She then pulled the trigger and the turret stated to fire at them. Yami Yugi stated to drive the Warthog in a zigzag formation, trying to avoid the on-coming bullets, or so it looked. Suddenly, one of them hit Kaiba's right shoulder. It becomes red and he holds it in pain.

Kaiba: AHH…

Yami Yugi: KAIBA!

Kaiba: MY ARM! I-wait a minute…

Kaiba looks at the shot area and sees no open wounds; it stung badly, but no serious injury. He looks at what he thought was his blood and tasted it, then spat it quickly.

Kaiba: It's paint! It's shooting paintballs!

Yami Yugi: (into radio) John, What's going on? What's with the Turret on the Warthog? And why is it shooting paintballs?

John: (Through radio) …Well, I guess they found out the hidden weapon. It's the reason why it's a defensive vehicle.

Kaiba: (Annoyed) why is it shooting paintballs?

John: I designed it to handle all sorts of situations: From violent riots to serious situations. They can switch depending on the situation and through a certain button combination. The list goes: Foam bullets, wooden bullets, Paintballs, Lasers, and the last one; real bullets.

Kaiba: But Paintballs?

John: Hey, ever been hit by one? It hurts!

Kaiba: I'll have to agree with you on that. (Inhales sharply) it still stings.

Yami Yugi: They're still shooting at us! What do we do?

Instead of John, it was Doug Brown through the radio.

Doug B: (Through radio) don't worry, Yugi. Just follow what I say. You remember that little blue button I mentioned?

Yami Yugi: Yes.

Doug B: Push the little blue button. Joey, you might want to stand still for this.

He pushes it. Suddenly, the machinery around the back seat starts to move. The machinery began to fold and shift, Joey stood very still, trying to avoid the moving machine. The machine had finally stopped moving and it finally became gun turret. Joey went "Sweet" as he took the triggers and aimed at the firing Shadow Rider.

Joey: He-Heh. (Low tone) eat paintballs, Cloaks!

He pulls the trigger and the turret gun fires, and landing a few shots at them. The Shadow Rider sees this and begins to move in zigzag formation as well. The chase soon turned into a land-dog fight, each shooting and avoiding the other, although a few of the other residents of Team World walking by couldn't help but notice this and a few got hit, no injuries though. Meanwhile, back with Dil, Mokuba and Serenity, Dil was driving around, trying to find the two groups.

Dil: Something's telling me that the guys were around here.

Mokuba: What was your first clue, the fact that there are people running all around?

Serenity: I see them! Over there!

She points far off where we see the two Warthogs firing at each other.

Mokuba: They're shooting at each other.

Serenity: This is bad, someone could get hurt.

Dil watches as the two Warthogs turn to the right, and onto more of the streets.

Dil: We're never gonna reach them at this rate. (Thinks for a moment) Hang on, guys, we're taking a short cut.

Dil turns right into another street corner and into an ally; luckily it was big enough to fit the Warthog through.

Serenity: Dil, do you know where you're going.

Dil: I'm gonna be honest with you… (Pause)… I have absolutely no idea. But I got a good hunch, and I'm good like that.

Both Mokuba and Serenity got nervous and made sure their seatbelts were still on tight. The Warthog carrying the three made it at the end of the ally, and at that end was a skate park. The Skate Park was built because John knew that most of the teams competing in the tournament would want to do more than just duel, and a few of the duelist there are skateboarders, rollerbladers, and any other extreme riders. When Dil saw where he was and saw all those people he started to honk the horn of the Warthog.

Dil: Oh nuts! (Honks horn) GET OUT OF THE WAY!

The skaters there all heard and saw him as they began to scream as they ran/skate away from the on-coming vehicle.

Mokuba: So much for your hunch!

Dil: This is just a minor setback. (Honks horn) OUT OF THE WAY! I HAVE NO INSURANCE!

Serenity: Why don't you just stop the car?

Dil: Because we're in a hurry!

Dil makes a left turn, the Warthog hits one of the ramps and it launches a few feet into the air and lands on the grind rails; there were two of them, so the Warthog lands on them perfectly and now drives on them like a train track.

Mokuba: Dil! Watch what you're doing.

Dil: Relax; I've done something like this before, when I was younger. Well, technically, I was with Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil and Tommy was driving, but still, don't worry, I know what I'm doing.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the three Shadow Riders and Yami Yugi, Kaiba and Joey, they were still with one another, both shooting the paintball-loaded turret guns and trying to stop the other.

Shadow Rider #1: These guys don't seem to take a hint. But I've got an idea to lose them.

The Shadow Rider driving sees a large building on her left; the sign in the middle of an entrance says "Parking Garage." She smiles under her hood and turns left, entering it. Yami Yugi sees this and begins to turn as well, following the Shadow Riders into the garage. The garage itself was somewhat dark; the only thing illuminating the place were a few roof-top lamps and the lights coming from the two Warthogs. The Shadow Rider operating the turret gun shot upwards into the lamps, shooting each one she hit out. As the lights getting shot at turn off, the lights on the first Warthog turn off, practically hiding it. The two Warthogs have already when up at lease 15 stories. As the shots continued, one of the paintballs actually knocks out a large wire connecting to the other lights. The force of the multiple hits caused it to break and open, which caused short-circuit that turned off every light in the garage.

Kaiba: Yugi, stop the car!

Yami Yugi does as Kaiba says and stops the car.

Joey: Why did you make him stop?

Kaiba: It's too dark in here, Wheeler; even the most experienced drivers would stop at this.

Suddenly, a voice was heard, it was the same voice as John's computers.

Voice: Back-up power: activate.

Soon, the parking garage was illuminated again, with emergency florescent lights.

Kaiba: ok, let's try and find these guys again.

Yami Yugi starts the car and it starts to drive again. The three duelists in the Warthog went through the floor of the building/garage, trying to find the Shadow Riders, but to no avail.

Joey: Oh nuts! We lost them!

Kaiba was about to agree with what Joey said when he saw something in the rear-view mirror; it was another car moving from the shadows and heading towards the lower floors.

Kaiba: Yugi! There they are, right behind us!

Yami Yugi looks in the mirror and sees them, but he doesn't change directions.

Kaiba: What are you doing? There going that way!

Yami Yugi: Kaiba, if we keep this chase up, those three are going to end up in an accident. And personally, I would like to know who they are and why are they doing this. This is a short cut… I think.

Yami Yugi continued to drive upwards and it wasn't long until they were on the roof of the building. Yami Yugi stopped the Warthog right at the edge of the building and began to look all around.

Kaiba: (Annoyed) well, you lost them.

Yami Yugi: (Still looking around) um… I'm sorry Kaiba.

Kaiba: That was some short cut, Yugi. They went completely the other way. Well, I'm not going to be the one who tells John that-

Yami Yugi: (interrupts) if you'll excuse me!

Before Kaiba could say anything, Yami Yugi jumps off the Warthog and heads for the edge, the railings of the roof. He looks down and sees the ground before them. They were at lease 30 to 40 stories up and he sees the entrance that they entered into. Yami Yugi look over this, then the millennium necklace around his neck begins to glow and flicker. After a few minutes, the glowing stops. He runs back to the Warthog and takes a hold of the cable wires in the front.

Joey: Yuge? What are you doing?

Instead of answering Joey, he runs back to the drivers' seat, but he just speaks into the radio. As he does this, he begins to tie the cables around his waist.

Yami Yugi: Doug, are you still there?

Doug B: What's up, Yugi?

Yami Yugi: Listen, how long is the cables in front of the Warthog?

Doug B: The cables are over 500 yards on a "pull back" ratchet system. The spool pulls and releases by means of a lever on the steering wheel.

Yami Yugi: That's all I needed. (To Kaiba) Kaiba, take the wheel; I need you to lower me as I repel over the building.

Kaiba: I'm sorry, could you repeat that, I think I had something crazy in my ear.

Yami Yugi: (sighs) just do it! Innocent lives are at stake.

When Kaiba began to move to the drivers' seat, Yami Yugi searches his pockets and pulls out a strange object. It was a 2x4 Tech Communicator, made from a pipe (A/N: giving to them by the Kids Next Door after the events of "A Possible Duel").

Yami Yugi: I'll contact you with this, telling you to lower me down.

Kaiba: (enters drivers' seat) ok, just let me get into that frequency.

Kaiba takes the communicator on his trench coat and he look at the back of it. A small knob is seen as he turns it and changes the frequency.

Kaiba: Ok, that should do it. You're good to-

Kaiba didn't finish because Yami Yugi started to run, with the cables tightly around his waist, he jumps over the railings and off the edge and the cables pull with him. Kaiba see the lever that was next to the steering wheel and he pulls it, causing the cables to stop.

Kaiba: (Sighs) I hate when he does something like this. (Into communicator) Hey, Yugi, are you still alive?

The scene changes to Yami Yugi, the cables still around him, and his feet onto the side of the building. He has passed five stories of the building when the cables stopped. Yami Yugi heard Kaiba from the communicator and he begins to respond.

Yami Yugi: Yes, Kaiba, I'm alright. Now, lower me down, release the cables until I say stop.

Kaiba: Whatever.

Kaiba switches the lever and the cables release again, lowing Yami Yugi down to the ground again. After a few seconds, Kaiba heard him say "Stop" and he stopped the cables. Then he says "Go" and Kaiba release it again. After a minute or two of the "Stop, Go" commands from Yami Yugi, he was now only a few feet over the entrance.

Yami Yugi: Ok, stop Kaiba.

Kaiba: (through communicator) so what's your big plan that had to require you spelunking?

Yami Yugi: Those Shadow Riders haven't left the building yet, and the entrance it also the only exit. If I jump their Warthog, then I can force them to stop.

Kaiba: Yugi, do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?

Yami Yugi: It may be our only chance.

Yami Yugi looks down and he concentrates. As before, the millennium necklace begins to glow and flicker. Indeed, he had used it to know that the Shadow Riders would try and lose them and that they would leave when they were sure of it. Yami Yugi looked down as the millennium necklace stopped glowing, once the, he started to loosen the cable around him.

Yami Yugi: (into communicator) Alright, Kaiba, they are about to leave. I'll jump them, and you continue to follow once I'm on board.

Kaiba: (through communicator) you do know that this is crazy, right?

Yami Yugi: Sometimes crazy works. Get ready; I'm about to un-tie myself.

* * *

The scene changes to where we see the three Shadow Riders in the stolen Warthog. Yami Yugi was right about it not left the building yet, they have been waiting to make sure they lost their pursuers.

Shadow Rider #3: We've been circling for a few minutes now, I think we lost them.

Shadow Rider #1: Hmm, I suppose, but, it seems too soon… Ok, let's just hurry out before they notice.

She floors it, making the Warthog faster. They are near the exit and are speeding up to reach it. Yami Yugi was ready to undo the cables that held him, was waiting, waiting for the right moment to strike. Back with the Shadow Riders, they had just reached the exit.

Shadow Rider #1: Huh, I guess we did lose them.

Suddenly, her thoughts were derailed when she felt something hit the top of the Warthog, she looks up and sees Yami Yugi, who had just landed on the Warthog and was holding on.

Shadow Rider #1: Damn! Spoke to soon. (To Shadow Rider #2) Take him out!

The Shadow Rider working the turret tries to aim at Yami Yugi, but he was too low for the turret to hit him. The Shadow Rider driving moved the vehicle all around, trying to throw him off, but to no avail.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Kaiba and Joey, Kaiba was standing over the edge and sees what happens to Yami Yugi. He then rushes back to the Warthog and pulls the lever on the switch to retract the cable.

Kaiba: We still have to follow them. (To Joey) How's your leg, can you drive on it?

Joey: It still kinda hurts Kaiba. It's getting there, but I still need a few minutes.

Without anything else to say, Kaiba jumps into the drivers' seat and begins to look over the controls.

Kaiba: Oh great. It just had to be a Stick-Shift.

Joey: You're left-handed?

Kaiba: No, I just never learned it. Ok, let's see… um …

Joey: It's Clutch first, Kaiba. It's next to the accelerator

Kaiba: Oh, okay…

Kaiba finds the clutch and pushes it. Then he changes the shift, unfortunately he steps on the acceleration too hard and the Warthog hits the railings of the roof. The force of the crash broke the railings and the Warthog was half way off the roof.

Kaiba: Oh…

Joey: … Crap.

Both of them tried to stay still so they wouldn't fall. But it was too late; the Warthog tipped over and fell off the building.

Kaiba and Joey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!

Kaiba: Hold on, Wheeler! I've got this!

Kaiba then jumps out of the Warthog and he takes off the card pendant around his neck. He then puts it into a hidden pocket under his trench coat. The area of the pocket starts to glow.

Kaiba: Activate Blue-Eyes Battle Armor!

The trench coat begins to move a little. Suddenly, on his torso, white metal started to come alive and started to cover it completely. His torso was heavy plated and a utility belt formed with the "K.C." symbol on the center. His arms were getting covered and the metal formed around his hands, making claw-ish gloves. The metal reached to his legs and on his feet formed dragon-like talons. On his back, the metal folded and curled into poles with small jets and connected to them was a small curved object. And finally, his neck was covered and a helmet formed on his head, which also covered the rest of his face, the helmet took the form of what looked like a Blue-Eyes White Dragon head. It was Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Battle Armor, but was different from before: the trench coat tails were still there, but they now had a diamond design look on it, and the wings and tail from before weren't there. (A/N: This is the Armor done by "redeyesblackdragon." the link is on my Author bio)

Kaiba: Jet Pack wings, Activate!

Suddenly, the polls on his back move and the jets' after burners activate, propelling him upwards. He then moves to the back of the Warthog; using his armored claws gloves, he grabs the bumper of the Warthog, and by using the Jet Pack, he manage to stop the Warthog from falling and landed it easily to the ground. Joey, who was still in the back seat, had his eye wide open, he was frozen in fear of the near-death they almost had. His eyes returned to normal as he now looks at the newly armored Kaiba.

Joey: Is that your Battle Armor from when we dealt with Kim's arch foes?

The mouth piece of the helmet opens, showing his mouth.

Kaiba: I've made a few new modifications while you and Yugi were busy with that Fenton kid.

Joey: (Gasp) Yugi! He's still with those creeps!

Kaiba: Then let's go.

Kaiba places his hand over the center of his belt, it glows and the armor folds off Kaiba and it becomes his trench coat again. He jumps into the divers' seat and starts up the Warthog, using the clutch, he switches the shift and hits the accelerator, but the Warthog moves backwards.

Joey: That's reverse!

Kaiba: I really need to learn how to drive a Stick-Shift.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Yami Yugi, he was still on top of the Shadow Riders' Warthog, holding on so he wouldn't fall off, and the Shadow Rider driving keeps trying to shake him off.

Shadow Rider #1: GET OFF MY CAR!

Yami Yugi: That's not going to happen!

Yami Yugi reaches for the dashboard and he starts hitting button and flipping switches. Unfortunately, the third Shadow Rider Grabbed his arm and forced him to the side of the Warthog. Yami Yugi fought at hard as he could, but he got forced onto the right side of the Warthog and was now hanging from there. The second Shadow Rider managed to get up from her seat and was now right over Yami Yugi, and with a well-placed kick on the head, she managed to force Yami Yugi off. As he was about to hit the ground, the millennium puzzle started to glow and the Anubis Eye appears on his forehead; he manages to land on his hands and pushes himself off the ground and launched himself forward, landing on his feet. Watching the Shadow Riders getting away, he falls to his knees and slams his fist into the ground, ignoring the pain.

Yami Yugi: GRRR! DAMNIT! They got away!

Suddenly, a noise was heard inside his jacket, it was his communicator; Yami Yugi takes it out of his jacket and Kaiba's voice comes out.

Kaiba: Yugi, what's going on? Are you still with the Shadow Riders?

Yami Yugi: (sighs) unfortunately, no. Follow my Duel Disk signal on they on-board computer, I'll explain when you get here.

* * *

We now turn our attention back to the outskirts of Downtown Team World where we see the people that were left behind, the rest of Team Yugi, Team Funnie and Team Pickles, were now in company with two different trucks, an ambulance and a police truck. We see two Med-bots, which were Ref-Bots with medical tools and clothing on, carrying Doug and Pattie into the ambulance truck while two Cop-Bots were carrying the forth and fifth Shadow Riders. Duke was watching this while he was talking to a Cop-Bot with the number 44 on it.

Duke: Wow, you guys sure do act fast.

Cop-Bot 44: Well to aid in instant need, the trucks and cars are always moving.

Suddenly, the sound of a plane's engine was heard. Duke and the others look upwards to see a ship coming; it was the Kids Next Door's school bus ship. The ship lands and the door opens, letting out Numbuhs 1, 2, 5, 86, and 362, also with them was Numbuh 2's little brother; Tommy, or as he calls himself, Dark Operative.

Tristan: Hey guys, what are you doing here?

Numbuh 1: We came to make sure everything here runs smoothly. We don't want any mistakes.

Mai: Well, I think you'll be glad to know that we caught two of those Shadow Riders.

Numbuh 362: And the others?

Tristan: They kinda got away in one of the Warthogs. But Yugi, Joey and Kaiba followed right on their trail. They should be able to find them.

Numbuh 1 was about to say something when they all heard something coming from the police truck, something like a struggle. They all looked and saw robot body parts fly out from the truck, along with the length of cable, and finally, the now freed Shadow Riders.

Numbuh 5: (sighs) Numbuh 5 knew it seemed too easy.

Shadow Rider #5: We'll deal with you annoyances later. (To Shadow Rider #4) sis…?

Shadow Rider #4: Right, we must get to the rendezvous point.

She then pulls out from her robes a small metallic ball. She throws it hard on the ground and smoke appeared. It was actually the Shadow Realm fog.

Skeeter: Stop them! Don't let them get away!

Numbuh 2: I'm on it!

Springing into action, Numbuh 2 jumps into the fog in an effort to stop them, but when he did enter it, the fog, as fast as it came, left just as quickly, leaving absolutely no trace.

Duke: Oh, man! They're gone!

Numbuh 1: And so is Numbuh 2. How are we gonna find them now? I mean, who knows where they went!

Suddenly, a ringing sound was heard, it was coming from Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 searches himself and finds his 2x4 Tech communicator, and it was ringing.

Numbuh 1: (into communicator) Uh… Hello?

The voice coming from it was Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 2: (Through communicator) Numbuh 1, are you still there?

Numbuh 1: Numbuh 2? What happened? Where are you?

Numbuh 2: Well, that fog I entered was some kind of teleported thing. As for where I am, I'm not sure, However, I am next to something. It looks like some kind of big building still in construction. It looks kinda like a Gym; I think you better lock onto my coordinates to find me, because I think those other Shadow Riders might come here.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Yami Yugi, Joey and Kaiba had just made it to where he was forced off. Yami Yugi had just about finished explaining what happened to the two.

Kaiba: Well, this is just perfect. Now how are we going to find them?

Yami Yugi: I wish I knew.

Suddenly, the radio on the Warthog started to come on, and out of it came John's voice.

John: (From radio) hey guys, where are you? Did you get the Shadow Riders?

Yami Yugi walked to the drivers' seat and spoke into the radio.

Yami Yugi: I'm sorry, John. But we've lost them.

John: How could you lose them? I've got a lock on the Warthog they stole.

Joey: What? But I thought they disabled it?

John: Well they must have hit a switch without realizing it, because I've got them on radar.

Yami Yugi check on the on-board computer. He sees the entire map of Team World and he sees a small dot moving fast. He uses the touch screen and touches the dot, revealing it to be the stolen Warthog.

Yami Yugi: Oh… Of course! When I was on top of them, trying to make them stop, I hit a few switches at the moment.

John: I guess one of the switches you hit turned on the tracker.

Joey: Alright! We're back in business!

Suddenly, the sound of tires screeching was heard. The three duelists turn to where it was coming from. We now see the third Warthog, with Dil, Mokuba and Serenity on it, coming their way through an ally way. Dil turns the steering wheel and hits the breaks, causing the Warthog to stop by sliding sideways. Once it stopped, he looks over to Mokuba.

Dil: See, I told you I could make this car Drift.

Mokuba: I didn't say you couldn't, I said you shouldn't! (Sees Kaiba) Seto!

Kaiba: Mokuba?

Joey: Serenity? What are you guys doing with Dil?

Dil: I can answer that. I figured you could use some help in catching those robed goons, so I took this car and followed you guys. (Gestures Mokuba and Serenity) they came along for the ride. So what did we miss?

Yami Yugi: Well, we managed to get a lock on the Warthog they stole.

Dil: So they got away?

Yami Yugi: In a manner of speaking, yes.

Dil: Aw nuts! I knew I shouldn't have made that left turn after the skate park. Well, if you got a lock on them, then what are we waiting for?

Kaiba: "We"? What do you mean "we"?

Dil: Well, I though me, your bro and Joey's sis, could help you guys.

Kaiba: I don't think so, head case. You're not putting my little brother in harm's way.

Yami Yugi: No, wait. He has a point.

Kaiba: What?

Yami Yugi: We couldn't stop them by ourselves; I think we could use any help we can.

Kaiba: Oh please, I don't think-

Voice: Did someone say help?

The six duelists turn to see Juniper Lee and Numbuh 3. They were on bicycles that seemed to have been out-fitted with rocket boosters and a front basket with a gun attached. And riding in the baskets were Ray-Ray with Juniper, and Numbuh 4 with Numbuh 3.

Yami Yugi: June, Ray-Ray, Numbuh 3 and 4, what are you guys doing here.

Joey: And what's that you're riding?

Numbuh 4: These bikes are our newest of 2x4 Technology Land attack vehicles.

* * *

_2x4 Tech Specs_

* * *

KND Computer: Kids Next Door S.U.P.E.R.S.O.N.I.C.

**S**pectacular

**U**nderaged

**P**ersonnel's

**E**asy

**R**iding

**S**peedy

**O**verboosting

**N**aturally

**I**nline

**C**ycle

* * *

_2x4 Tech Specs end_ (A/N: Thanks Cyber Commander)

* * *

Numbuh 3: And we're here because we are going to help you catch those Shadow Riders.

Ray-Ray: Yeah, and Blow their Butts to Kingdom-come!

Juniper: And we're not the only ones.

As she says this, coming from behind Numbuh 3 and 4, herself and Ray-Ray, was the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, or Fenton RV. As it stopped, Danny, Sam and Tucker climbed out of it.

Danny: Those creeps are working with Bakura, and I still got a score to settle with him. So you bet we're coming along.

Joey: Well, I suppose we could let you guys come after all.

Kaiba: (Sighs) whatever, just don't get in our way.

Yami Yugi: Thank you, all of you. I'm positive that with your help, we'll put an end to this threat. We'll show Bakura that we mean business.

Joey: Let's teach these hooded punks what we're made of. Soon, it'll be over.

Numbuh 4: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some Shadow Rider butts!

Yami Yugi: Everyone to your vehicles, this threat end now! Kaiba, Take the Wheel.

Kaiba: I don't think so, you drive.

Yami Yugi: Kaiba? What's wrong?

Kaiba: Nothing that concerns you.

Kaiba enters the passenger seat and he sees Yami Yugi, still staring at him.

Kaiba: (sighs) I can't drive a Stick-Shift, okay?

Yami Yugi: Oh… um… sorry.

Kaiba: Just get in the damn car.

Dil: This calls for some "car chasing" music.

Dil takes a case from his pocket and opens it, revealing a few CDs he takes one and puts in into the CD player on the Radio.

Radio: (music) _Sunshine, Lollypops and-_

Dil stops the music and ejects the CD.

Dil: Oops, sorry, wrong CD.

He puts in another CD and a Fast track song is playing.

Dil: Now we're talking! Let's roll!

* * *

The scene changes to where we see the Shadow Riders riding in the stolen Warthog. Suddenly, a ringing noise was heard, coming from the Shadow Rider driving, she searches her robes and pulls out a cell phone. She pushes a button and answers it.

Shadow Rider #1: Who is it?

Shadow Rider #4: Who do you think?

Shadow Rider #1: Sis? I though you were capture.

Shadow Rider #4: We escaped. We are now at the rendezvous point.

Shadow Rider #1: Were you followed?

Shadow Rider #4: No, we don't think so.

Shadow Rider #1: Okay, just stay where you are. We'll be right there.

At that moment, another vehicle came in their way. Luckily, she drove out of its way. The Shadow Rider driving turned her head and saw what she was about to hit. It was the second Warthog that had Yami Yugi, Joey and Kaiba in it.

Shadow Rider #1: You have got to be kidding me!

Shadow Rider #3: Uh… Boss…

She points forward and the first Shadow Rider sees the third Warthog, carrying Dil, Mokuba and Serenity, coming their way. She turns left, dogging them, only to now face the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, coming their way. She turns left to avoid the Fenton RV and as that happens, the two S.U.P.E.R.S.O.N.I.C. bikes that have Numbuhs 3 and 4, and Juniper and Ray-Ray, pass right by them. All the vehicles she passed by turned around and they were now following the Shadow Riders.

Shadow Rider #1: (sighs, into cell phone) Sis, we might have company. But stay where you are, we're gonna shake them.

_Yeah, Uh_  
_Uh-Huh, Yeah_  
_It's almost over now_  
_Almost over now_

Meanwhile, with the other vehicles, they were in formation: Yami Yugi, Joey and Kaiba up front; Dil, Mokuba and Serenity behind them, with Numbuhs three and 4 and Juniper and Ray-Ray on each side; and behind them was the Fenton RV. Each of the drivers (or riders in juniper and Numbuh 3's case) had head set radio communicators.

Yami Yugi: Alright, let's take them down. Is everyone ready?

Numbuh 3: Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 in the S.U.P.E.R.S.O.N.I.C., Standing by.

Juniper: Juniper and Ray-Ray Lee in the S.U.P.E.R.S.O.N.I.C., Standing by.

Dil: Dil Pickles, Mokuba Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler, in the Warthog, Standing by.

Jack: Jack, Maddie, Jasmine and Danny Fenton, Sam Mason and Tucker Foley, in the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, Standing by.

Yami Yugi: Yugi Mutou, Seto Kaiba and Joey wheeler, in the Warthog, Standing by.

_Yeah_  
_It's almost over now_  
_Almost over now_

Dil and Yami Yugi pushed the little blue buttons, activating the turret guns on the Warthogs, which both Joey and Serenity took a hold of. Numbuh 4 and Ray-Ray loaded the turret weapons on their S.U.P.E.R.S.O.N.I.C.s as Juniper and Numbuh 3 charges their engines by working the petals. And Jack Fenton activates the weapons control on the dashboard, expanding from the sides, two four-cannon turret guns.

_You think the way you live is okay_  
_You think Posin'_  
_Will save your day_  
_You think we don't see_  
_That you're running_  
_Better call your boys,_  
_'Cause I'm coming_

Soon, a car chase took place on the streets of Team World. Anyone who was on the streets or near the vehicles did best to say out of their way, while others couldn't help but watch this strange turn of events.

_You can't beat me,_  
_I'm a Rock Star_  
_I'm rhyming on the top of a Cop Car_  
_I'm a Rebel and my .44 pop far_

_It's almost over now_  
_It's almost over now_

Yami Yugi: Numbuh 3, June, you guys get in there first, try to weaken their defenses.

Juniper and Numbuh 3: Roger.

Both of them turned the handles on their S.U.P.E.R.S.O.N.I.C.s and the engine activated, propelling them forward towards the Shadow Riders.

_I guess,_  
_You ain't heard that we swallow guys_  
_It's too damn late to apologize_  
_Will you see the Mantle or will you see the skies_

_It's almost over now_  
_It's almost over now_

The Shadow Rider driving sees the two coming and activates the turret on their Warthog as well. But this time, she altered with the wiring and changed the ammunition. As the Shadow Rider in the back seat takes control of the turret, Numbuh 4 and Ray-Ray started shooting the turret weapons on the S.U.P.E.R.S.O.N.I.C.s, which shot laser charged tennis balls. The tennis balls hit parts of the Warthog and the Shadow Rider fired back with her own turret, but instead of paintballs, it shot laser beams, luckily, the S.U.P.E.R.S.O.N.I.C.s had energy shield protecting the riders.

_You think that you don't ever have to quit_  
_You think that you can get away with it_

_You think the light won't be ever lit_

_It's almost over now_  
_Almost over now_

Numbuh 3 moved more forward towards front of the opposing Warthog, while Juniper fell back to tail behind. Both turret operators fired at both directions, but suddenly the Warthog turned to its right, almost hitting Numbuh 3. Numbuh 3 sees this and turns left, practically turning on a dime, she makes it to the left side of the Warthog. Juniper sees this and moves to the front, now she was on the right side. The Shadow Rider driving tried the same move on Juniper, but she also dogged it by turning so sharply. Moving the Reverse and drive gears quickly, the Shadow Rider has the Warthog turning completely in circles while going in the same basic direction, trying to avoid and strike down the two riders on each side. But both Numbuh 3 and Juniper were very skilled cyclists, able to turn on a dime, they dogged each attempt without changing course.

_Something on your chest,_  
_Better get it off_  
_There'll be no one left when we set it off_  
_We ain't gonna take it no more_  
_Since_

_It's almost over now_  
_Almost over now_

Yami Yugi: Numbuh 3, June, Pull back. There isn't anything else you can do.

Numbuh 3: Roger. This is Numbuh 3, I'm pulling back.

Juniper: June here, I'm pulling back too.

_You had plenty of time,_  
_There was no rush_  
_But it was your dream to be like us_  
_You're in dreamland, so you don't care_  
_And as you wait,_  
_We're standing here_

Both of them decelerated, returning back to the others. Yami Yugi and Dil changed the ammunition of the turrets and now they can shoot lasers too. Joey and Serenity both aimed and fired at the opposing Warthog as it finally stopped spinning. The Shadow Rider operating the turret shot back, trying to hit the ones attacking.

Yami Yugi and Dil: Shields up!

They both flipped a switch on their dashboards and energy shields appeared when the lasers hit the warthogs. The Shadow Riders turned left and into a dark tunnel and the others followed, each shooting at each other as they entered. The tunnel was only illuminated by the lights created with each laser blast hitting something. Suddenly, the lights of the opposing Warthog turned off, making it invisible to the darkest. They soon made it to the end of the tunnel, but we only see the two warthogs driven by Yami Yugi and Dil, the two S.U.P.E.R.S.O.N.I.C. bikes, and, of course, the Fenton RV.

Kaiba: Where did they go?

Jack: Oh great, we lost them.

_You can't beat me,_  
_I'm a Rock Star_  
_I'm rhyming on the top of a Cop Car_  
_I'm a Rebel and my .44 pop far_

_It's almost over now_  
_It's almost over now_

Suddenly, something bumps them in the back of the Fenton RV. Jack looks in the rear-view mirror and sees the opposing Warthog and the Shadow Riders, ramming the Fenton RV and shooting at it.

Jack: Oh wait, there they are.

The Shadow Riders pulled back a bit before charging at them at full speed. Danny sees this as well and he Goes Ghost. Turning into Danny Phantom, he puts his hand on the floor of the Fenton RV. He turns intangible and focuses that energy on the Fenton RV and its occupancies, turning everything in there intangible, and just in time, right before the Shadow Riders could ram them, they went right though them.

Danny: (to Jack and Maddie) I'm going after them, cover me!

_I guess,_  
_You ain't heard that we swallow guys_  
_It's too damn late to apologize_  
_Will you see the Mantle or will you see the skies_

_It's almost over now_  
_It's almost over now_

Danny turns intangible and goes though the side of the Fenton RV. Outside, he turns back to solid and begins flying towards the opposing Warthog. He shoots ectoplasmic blasts from his hands, striking the Warthog's shields. Jack was driving while Maddie was operating the weapons, firing at the Shadow Rider's Warthog as well. However the first Shadow Rider was a skilled driver and managed to doge most of the on-coming attack.

Shadow Rider #2: Should I fire at the flying kid and that RV?

Shadow Rider #1: No, you focus on those guys (Points to the two Warthogs and S.U.P.E.R.S.O.N.I.C.s) I'll take care of those clowns.

_You think that you don't ever have to quit_  
_You think that you can get away with it_

_You think the light won't be ever lit_

_It's almost over now_  
_Almost over now_

The Shadow Rider driving moved in a zigzag formation, dogging Danny Phantom and the Fenton RV. The Shadow Rider on the turret fires forward, toward the Warthogs and S.U.P.E.R.S.O.N.I.C.s. the Shadow Rider diving had managed to doge almost all the attack from Danny Phantom and the Fenton RV. The two Warthogs were firing at them, but the Shadow Rider on the turret countered by shooting the lasers away with her own.

Shadow Rider #1: (To #3) Ok, when I say go, you ready the weapons. Okay?

Shadow Rider #3: Roger.

_Something on your chest,_  
_Better get it off_  
_There'll be no one left when we set it off_  
_We ain't gonna take it no more_  
_Since_

_It's almost over now_  
_Almost over now_

The attacks and dogging continued for a few seconds when the Shadow Rider driving turned very sharply, Jack had to pull the breaks a bit in order to prevent hitting them. However, instead of going to a different direction, the Warthog turns completely around, with the turret still facing the other vehicles. Switching the shift to reverse immediately, the Warthog was now, actually, going in reverse, the front now facing the Fenton RV while the back turret still shot forward.

Shadow Rider #1: NOW

The Shadow Rider riding shotgun pulled from his robes, a few knives, some bigger then others.

Jack: GREAT GOBS OF GHOST GOOP, HE'S GONNA THROW THOSE AT US!

Maddie: At this speed, those knives will Pearce though the Fenton RV and kill us!

Danny sees this and he flies towards the Fenton RV. At that moment, the third Shadow Rider threw the knives towards the RV, letting the blades face them as it came. Luckily, Danny made it to the Fenton RV and made it, and those riding, intangible. The knives made their target but it just went right through them, one knife actually went though Jacks head, luckily, he was intangible.

Jack: Whew! That was close.

Shadow Rider #1: Damn it! Time for plan B.

The opposing Warthog turned again and was now facing forward at increasing speed, passing by the other vehicles.

Yami Yugi: They're ahead of us again!

Dil: Man. Where's a blue tortoise shell when you need one?

Juniper: They are heading towards that stadium.

Sure enough, the Shadow Riders enter a building that looked like a stadium. The stadium, per-say, was for things like racing and demolition debris, and in off hours, John uses it to test out new vehicles. The Shadow Riders entered in a vehicles entrance and the other follow. Inside the stadium were full of different car stunt set, such as ramps, hoops, and a race track on the edges.

_It's almost over now_  
_Almost over now_

_You don't succeed, 'cause you hesitate_  
_You think we're fly,_  
_But we levitate_  
_Just be yourself_  
_Don't ask us why_  
_'Cause if you don't, we'll make you fly_

First the vehicles took to the staring point of the street, then the Shadow Riders turned left and took a ramp, the others following. The opposing Warthog made the ramp, followed by the Warthog driven by Yami Yugi, and then came the S.U.P.E.R.S.O.N.I.C.s, the Warthog driven by Dil, and lastly, the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle. The line of vehicles now follows a right turn, leading to several bumps on the road, and at this whole time, they were still shooting at one another. Then they all come across a big loop-de-loop, the Shadow Riders activated the rocket boosters and headed towards the loop.

Yami Yugi: Everyone, at top speed now!

Yami Yugi and Dil both activated the rocket boosters on their Warthogs, Numbuh 3 and Juniper kicked in the after burners on their S.U.P.E.R.S.O.N.I.C.s with Numbuh 4 and Ray-Ray strapping themselves in. and Jack deployed the hover converters, which produced the large rocket boosters. They all hit the loop, most of them screaming in fear of the loop, while only Dil went "WHOO", Joey went "YEE-HAW "and Ray-Ray went "YAHOO!", each on them made the loop perfectly. The Shadow Rider diving makes a left turn and is now back on the track, followed by Yami Yugi and the others.

Ray-Ray: Alright, we got them now!

Shadow Rider #1: That's what you think.

Just then, she turns the steering wheel to the left and hits the breaks, causing the Warthog to slide sideways.

Kaiba: What are they doing?

Dil: They're making the Warthog Drift.

Kaiba: They're what?

Tucker: It's a new style of racing stunts: the car moves sideways and smoothly. It takes great precision and skill.

Danny: But it's an off-road vehicle, don't you need the tires to be slick?

Jack: The automotives engineer told me that the wheels on the Warthog are coated with special computerized membranes. He says that it can tell what type of road it's on and the tires can morph to adapt to the type of road.

Dil: Well, those cloaked jerks aren't gonna be me in a Drift race.

He turns the steering wheel to the left and hits the breaks, causing the Warthog to slide sideways.

Kaiba: Dil, stop that-

Yami Yugi: (interrupts) wait! That's it! If we follow their moments, we can stay on course with them. Everyone, follow Dil's lead!

Yami Yugi then turns his steering wheel to the left and hits the breaks, causing the Warthog drift along with Dil. The Fenton RV follows the movement and the S.U.P.E.R.S.O.N.I.C.s stays their normal path.

_You can't beat me,_  
_I'm a Rock Star_  
_I'm rhyming on the top of a Cop Car_  
_I'm a Rebel and my .44 pop far_

_It's almost over now_  
_It's almost over now_

The vehicles (minus the S.U.P.E.R.S.O.N.I.C.s) continue the sudden Drift race. They are about to pass a ramp that's in the center of the race track, leading to the other side. Once the Shadow Rider Warthog reached the ramp, the tires accelerate, forcing the Warthog on the ramp and to the other side. Since the others were Drifting also, they manage to all pull the same move with no problem. The ramp ended at the Starting/entrance of the race track and the Shadow Riders took it out of there.

_I guess,_  
_You ain't heard that we swallow guys_  
_It's too damn late to apologize_  
_Will you see the Mantle or will you see the skies_

_It's almost over now_  
_It's almost over now_

Soon all the vehicles left the stadium and returned to the streets. They all soon made it back to the edge of the Downtown Team World when The Shadow Riders took to off the streets and onto the off-road territories, onto what looks like deserts and the other vehicles soon follow.

_You think that you don't ever have to quit_  
_You think that you can get away with it_

_You think the light won't be ever lit_

_It's almost over now_  
_Almost over now_

_Something on your chest,_  
_Better get it off_  
_There'll be no one left when we set it off_  
_We ain't gonna take it no more_  
_Since_

_It's almost over now_  
_Almost over now_

Yami Yugi: Where are they going?

Serenity: I don't know, but we can't stop them now, my gun is getting low on energy.

Joey: Mine too.

Numbuh 3: All of our weapons are running low.

Jack: It's best we preserve them. That way, we still can have something to shoot with if they try and get away.

Numbuh 4: (into a communicator) Numbuh 1, this is Numbuh 4; we're still in pursuit of the Shadow Riders.

Numbuh 1: (Through communicator) steady the course Numbuh 4, back-up is on its way. We may have an idea on where they are going.

Numbuh 4: Roger. Okay, you head him, keep on going!

_You can't beat me,_  
_I'm a Rock Star_  
_I'm rhyming on the top of a Cop Car_  
_I'm a Rebel and my .44 pop far_

_It's almost over now_  
_It's almost over now_

_I guess,_  
_You ain't heard that we swallow guys_  
_It's too damn late to apologize_  
_Will you see the Mantle or will you see the skies_

_It's almost over now_  
_It's almost over now_

After a few minutes of riding though the desert, they have finally reached to where the Shadow Riders were going. It was a tall building that looked like the outside was still under construction. Once they made it to the building, the Shadow Riders quickly got out of the Warthog and made their way into the building. And soon the other two warthogs, the S.U.P.E.R.S.O.N.I.C.s and the Fenton RV reach the entrance.

_It's almost over now_  
_It's almost over now_

Mokuba: Ok, Dil, you can turn off the radio now.

Dil: (Annoyed) uh, fine!

Radio: _I guess, you ain't heard that we swallow guys-_

Dil turns it off and ejects the CD. Everyone there got out of their vehicles and looked at the building.

Joey: (gets out) hey, my leg's all better.

Kaiba: Oh, sure, now it gets better.

Dil: Alright! We got them now. (High fives Mokuba)

Yami Yugi: I'm not sure. This feels like a trap.

Juniper: Well duh! A secluded area that not a lot of people know, it just screams "Trap!"

Suddenly, Kaiba sees someone coming from the side. It was Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 2: Guys!

Kaiba: Numbuh 2? How did you get here?

Numbuh 2: Those two Shadow Riders we caught got away and they used a smoke screen to get here.

Joey: So now all the Shadow Riders are here?

Juniper: Like I said: it just screams "Trap!"

Numbuh 2: Well don't worry, because I called Numbuh 1, and he and the other operatives are coming here.

Jack: That's great, now they won't get to pull their little trap.

Yami Yugi: If you ask me, I'd say let's spring the trap.

Maddie: What do you mean?

Yami Yugi: I think I know what these Shadow Riders are after. If they are working for Bakura, then they're after any duelist who holds a millennium item; myself, and Numbuh 4.

Danny: You have a millennium item?

Numbuh 4:It's the scales (holds them up).

Danny: Oh, I see it. It has the same symbol.

Numbuh 4: So what's the plan, Yugi?

Yami Yugi: Let Kaiba, Joey and I handle this. If worst comes to worst, you guys can get us out of it.

Danny: You're gonna challenge them to a duel, huh?

Yami Yugi: It seems to be the only way. We've only know a few of the cards they use, and we'll have to counter with each one.

Joey: I've got your back, Yuge.

Kaiba: And you'll need my skills.

Yami Yugi: Thank you. Now let's go.

Yami Yugi, Kaiba and Joey walk towards the doors and made their way inside.

Jazz: Gosh, I hope they can beat them.

Dil: We've got nothing to worry about. They don't call Yugi the King of Games for nothing. And as for Kaiba and Joey, well…

As Dil was talking, Mokuba thought he saw something up on the roof. He looks up and sees two figures on the roof top. He was thinking for a moment then he when over to Serenity. He whispered something in her ear and pointed upwards. Once he was done, both Mokuba and Serenity sneaked away from the others. They both walked over to the side of the building and they see a ladder on the side of it. They both looked at it, then at each other, and then Mokuba went up the ladder first, followed by Serenity.

Dil: … So you see, we can be sure that they'll take care of those hooded jerks, right Mokuba? (Waits for a response) Mokuba? Hey, where did he go?

Jack: Hey, where's that other girl you were with?

Dil: Serenity? (Looks around) where did they go?

We now see Mokuba and Serenity still climbing up the ladder.

Serenity: I'm not sure we should do this without telling the others.

Mokuba: Serenity, you and I both know that if we did, they would want to handle it and it might ruin Seto, Joey and, Yugi's chance to stop them. We've got handle this ourselves.

Serenity: Okay… I sure hope they can deal with those Shadow Riders.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Yami Yugi, Joey and Kaiba, they had just entered the building. The inside looked like a gymnasium, with basketball hoops, bleachers and lights up on the catwalk. Only a few were on, illuminating small parts of the gymnasium.

Joey: (shudders) I'm gettin' Da heebie-jeebies over here.

Kaiba: Suck it up, Wheeler. You're no good to us with you're tail between your legs.

Joey: (angry) you don't know how close you are, you know that? You don't know how close you are!

Kaiba: That makes no sense.

Yami Yugi: Enough! We don't have time for this. (All around, shouting) Alright, Shadow Riders! We know you're in here! Come out right now!

About a moment or two, nothing happens. Then, coming from out of the shadows were, actually, the Shadow Riders; the first, second and third ones.

Shadow Rider #1: Well, Well, the King of Games himself. Along with the great Seto Kaiba and the Third best, Joey Wheeler, We officially meet at last.

Yami Yugi: And you must be the leader of the Shadow Riders. You're name…?

Shadow Rider #1: Sorry, but I make it a point not to give my name to losers.

Joey: Losers? Why I aught 'a …

Kaiba: Settle down, Wheeler. (Thinking) her attitude seems so familiar to me, but I can't pin-point it. Where would I know this person and in what capacity would I know? Perhaps the duel will answer some questions.

Yami Yugi: Alright, Shadow Rider, you can quit the act. We know you're working for Bakura, and we know your reason for attacking all the teams here. It's for the millennium items, isn't it?

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the outside, Mokuba and Serenity had just made their way to the roof and were now looking around.

Serenity: Well, we made it. Now where are those Shadow Riders?

Voice: Right in front of you.

The two turn to see the forth and fifth Shadow Riders, standing right in front of them.

Shadow Rider #4: Well, well, looks like someone called in the baby patrol, how cute.

Shadow Rider #5: Shouldn't you, like, be at home with your mommies.

Serenity: Hey, I'll have you know that-

Shadow Rider #4 and 5: (interrupts) so don't care!

Mokuba: Well maybe you'll care that our big brothers are the top best duelist in the world, and we learned everything we know from them. So how about answering us why you are attacking innocent people, are you after the millennium items for Bakura?

* * *

Shadow Rider: Well, you won the bonus prize. It is true that my master is after the items, but he has us in for another reason.

Yami Yugi: And that is…?

Shadow Rider: And what makes you think I'll tell you.

Yami Yugi: Well how about a wager then, if you catch my meaning…

* * *

Shadow Rider #4: You want to duel us?

Mokuba: That's right, a tag team duel. Me and Serenity….

* * *

Yami Yugi: Myself, Kaiba and Joey against you three Shadow Riders. If we in, you have to turn yourselves in.

Shadow Rider #1: Alright, but there's one catch.

* * *

Mokuba: What do you mean, "One catch"?

Shadow Rider #5: That if we win, you two get to feel the true strength of our monsters, if you catch my drift.

* * *

Shadow Rider #1: That if we win, you three get a one way trip to the Shadow Realm. Thanks to this little guy here.

She pulls from her robes the same golden coin from before, on it glowed the Anubis Open Eye.

Kaiba: The Shadow Realm? Please, been there, done that, bought the T-shirt to prove it.

Joey: Heh, nice one.

Yami Yugi: We accept the wager.

* * *

Mokuba: We'll accept. You ready to kick butt, Serenity?

Serenity: I'm ready when you are. Let's show these freaks how we do thing here in Team Yugi.

Shadow Rider #4 and 5: Oh, we doubt it. Duel Disk, activate!

They reveal on their arms, the design "X" Duel Disk as they fold/slide into activation. They load their decks in and the Duel Disks glow, and then they draw five cards.

Mokuba and Serenity: Duel Disk, activate!

Their Duel Disks fold into activation. They load their decks in and the Duel Disks glow, and then they draw five cards.

* * *

Kaiba: You ready to kick some ass, Wheeler?

Joey: I'm ready when you are. Let's show these freaks how we do thing here in Team Yugi.

Yami Yugi: Duel Disks, activate!

The three duelists' Duel Disks fold into activation. They load their decks in and the Duel Disks glow, and then they draw five cards.

Shadow Rider #1: Let's give these guys a duel they'll never forget!

Shadow Rider #1, 2 and 3: Duel Disk, activate!

They reveal on their arms, the design "X" Duel Disk as they fold/slide into activation. They load their decks in and the Duel Disks glow, and then they draw five cards.

Yami Yugi: How shall the turn order be?

Shadow Rider #1: Top of the Food chain first, that's you then me. Kaiba and my second Shadow Rider go after. And finally, the bottom of the food chain, Wheeler and number 3 here.

Joey: You are so gonna pay for that comment!

* * *

Shadow Rider #4: I'll, like go first, followed by miss red-head over there.

Shadow Rider #5: Then it'll be me and small fry here after. (A/N: They are all standing in the order of the turns)

Mokuba: Oh, you are so gonna pay for that comment!

* * *

Yami Yugi: Alright, Shadow Riders, IT…

* * *

Mokuba: …IS…

* * *

Kaiba: ….TIME…

* * *

Serenity: …TO…

* * *

Joey: …DUEL!

**Yami Yugi: 8000**

Kaiba: 8000

Joey: 8000

Shadow Rider #1: 8000

Shadow Rider #2: 8000

Shadow Rider #3: 8000  


* * *

**Mokuba: 8000**

Serenity: 8000

Shadow Rider #4: 8000

Shadow Rider #5: 8000  


* * *

_**This is gonna be my toughest challenge yet: writing two duels at once, but I think I can do it. I'm gonna warn you all that I might not have anything up for a few weeks, mainly because of the chapter, but also because I am going camping in two weeks, so I might not report for a while. So…Will Team Yugi beat the Shadow Riders? Who are they and what is their plan? And what could Bakura gain from all this, keep reading and reviewing to find out!** _


	4. Team Yugi vs The Shadow Riders

**_Well, here's the next chapter. I'm just gonna say that they'll be a lot of self-created cards in this Fic; which will be pointed out in another page. Here's the duel. And many thanks to Cyber Commander who proof-read this Fic and helped me with the cards I created.  
_**

* * *

Our story continues right outside of the gymnasium, where five of the members of Team Yugi were in two separate team duels: Yami Yugi, Kaiba and Joey fighting three of the Shadow Riders, while Mokuba and Serenity deal with the remanding two. Outside, the Fenton family, Sam, Tucker, Juniper and Ray-Ray Lee, Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4, along with Dil were looking on in worry, hoping that Yugi and his teammates will take care of the Shadow Riders. 

Jazz: They've been in there for awhile now, do you think their okay?

Danny: Jazz, it's only been two minutes. If anything, a duel might have just started.

Just then, the group heard groups of cars and planes coning their way. They turn to see police cars and trucks, ambulances, and some KND 2x4 tech vehicles, some carrying the remanding members of Teams Yugi, KND pickles and Te Xuan Ze. The vehicles come to a halt in front of the others, each of them opening, letting out the four teams, some Cop/Med/Fire-Bots, and of course: John, Mike and Officer Brian.

Numbuh 2: Numbuh 1, I was wondering if you were coming at all.

Numbuh 1: What's the situation, Numbuh 2?

Numbuh 2: Yugi, Joey and Kaiba went into that building. We think they're in a duel right now.

Dil: I think you guys should know that Mokuba and Serenity went missing too. I have a reason to believe that they entered that building as well.

Mai: John, what exactly is this building?

John: When the Tera-formers came to this planet, they used this wide area as their first choice for the city of Downtown Team World. But when they started to build some of the buildings, the area was soon discovered to be unstable.

Mai: Unstable?

John: This place has a major earthquake faults, it's like the Team World equivalent of the San Andres Fault in California. Since I knew that might be a problem, I ordered construction to take place far from here, and the completed buildings here were forgotten. This building was supposed to be a Gymnasium, the inside was complete, but the outside was never finished because of my orders.

Dil: Has an earthquake ever happened?

John: Some, from tremors to over 8 on the Richter scale. But after I called off construction here, not so much as a tremor happened, but if I've learned anything in this lifetime is that playing it safe never hurts. So, any luck on finding out the Shadow Riders' identity?

Danny: Sorry, no dice. I think that's what Yugi and the others are doing right now. But I can safely say that these guys are dangerous: one of them unloaded a handful of knives on my family and friend. If I didn't faze them out, they could have been skewered.

John: I was afraid of that.

Brian: Alright. I'll have my Cop-Bots surround the area. And my S.W.A.T. Bot team will be standing by as last resort.

Numbuh 362: Numbuhs 1 through 5, you guys join those Cop-Bots too.

Numbuh 1: Roger Numbuh 362!

John: (Thinking) Just hang on Yugi, all of you guys. And God help us all if something goes wrong.

* * *

Our story continues in the duel; the one between Yami Yugi, Kaiba and Joey, against the first three Shadow Riders. Yami has just begun his turn and started to draw. 

Yami Yugi: Okay, the first move is mine (draws card). I begin by playing a magic card.

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and the magic card is shown.

Yami Yugi: Once I discard a card from my hand, my Cost Down downgrades all the monsters in my hand by two stars. So now this monster is easer to summon.

He discards a card from his hand and places a monster card on his Duel Disk.

Yami Yugi: Rise Dark Magician Girl!

The Duel Disk glows, causing the summoned monster to appear in front of him.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1700**

Yami Yugi: Now the stage is set for this card.

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and it shows on the field.

Yami Yugi: The Sage's Stone can only activate if I have Dark Magician Girl on the field, once activated, I can now call forth her master. The original Dark Magician!

The magic card glows, as does Dark Magician Girl. Yami Yugi's deck glows purple, shooting out an energy beam, which formed into the Dark Magician.

**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2100**

He stands next to Dark Magician Girl, both of them back to back.

Yami Yugi: With both of my powerful spellcasters out, you don't have a chance. So I set one card facedown, ending my turn.

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and it appears facedown in front of him.

Yami Yugi: It's your move.

Shadow Rider #1: About time (draws card). Since you like bringing out your big guns, perhaps I should bring out mine.

She puts a card in her Duel Disk and it appears in front of her.

Shadow Rider #1: I Play Polymerization. I fuse the two monsters in my hand: Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater.

The two monsters are shown on the field. Polymerization glows and they twirl together, forming a new monster.

Shadow Rider #1: Let's have a warm welcome for the greatest ice skater in Duel Monsters: Cyber Blader!

**ATK: 2100  
DEF: 800**

Yugi: (In Yami Yugi thoughts) Cyber Blader? That's the monster Jenny told us about. So this Shadow Rider was the one that beat her.

Shadow Rider #1: And She has a very potent card effect that varies depending on the number of monsters my opponent has control over. Since there are two monsters in your control right now, my Cyber Blader's ATK Points are doubled.

Cyber Blader:  
**ATK: 4200  
DEF: 800**

Yami Yugi: (Shocked) 4200 ATK points?

Shadow Rider #1: And since this is a team duel, I can have her card effect be affected by ether one or all the duelist on your team. That means that if one of you has two and one has three, then I could have Cyber Blader's effect be from either one of you, both combined, or both separately.

Joey: That…cannot be good.

Shadow Rider #1: Not for you anyway. (Laughs evilly for a bit) and since Cyber Blader was a Special Summon, I'll use my Normal Summon on my Cyber Tutu.

Placing the card on her Duel Disk, the summoned monster appears in front of her, spinning on her toes before stopping to face Team Yugi.

**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 800**

Shadow Rider #1: and finally, I'll set one card facedown.

She puts the card in her Duel Disk and it appears facedown in front of her.

Yugi: (In Yami Yugi thoughts) I have a bad feeling I know what that facedown card is. That trap Jenny told us: Doble Passes. With it, that Shadow Rider can change an attack on a monster and make it a direct attack on her, and then her monster gets to do the same thing towards us. And with 4200 ATK points, she could stand to lose some points with no risk. Good thing I'm prepared.

Shadow Rider #1: I end my turn. It's your move, Kaiba.

Kaiba: (Draws card) Hmm, I though we were having a duel, not a Dance Recital. But I suppose moving your body might help you avoid the attacks I'll be brining. I start off with Pot of Greed!

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and it shows on the field.

Kaiba: Increasing my arsenal by drawing two cards.

He draws two cards from his deck. He looks at them and his face held a surprised look, the cards he had drawn were Hayabusa Knight and Fire Princess.

Kaiba: (Thinking) What the? How did these cards get in my deck?

Kaiba thinks for a moment, and then he remembers the events of last night. Kaiba felt a strange sensation when he was holding and thinking about the Hayabusa Knight and Fire Princess he was holding. He then visualizes him putting the cards in his dueling deck box, without realizing it.

Kaiba: (Thinking) I must have done it without realizing it after what happened last night. It's too late to take it back now. I better work with what I got. (Looks at hand) And I know just how to do it. (Aloud) Now I start with the magic of Pawn March!

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and it shows on the field.

Kaiba: This Continuous magic card allows all of us to Special Summon low level monsters at a cost of 500 Life Points per monster. So I'm going to pay 1000 to summon two monsters.

**Kaiba: 7000  
**  
The magic card glows as he puts the two monster cards on his Duel Disk.

Kaiba: Come forth, Hayabusa Knight and Fire Princess!

The two monsters appear in front of him, each standing next to one another.

Hayabusa Knight:  
**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 700**

Fire Princess:  
**ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1500  
**  
The two monsters confused everyone there, including Yami Yugi.

Kaiba: Now, I'll-

Kaiba was interrupted by a stinging sensation he was feeling in his arm. He looked at it and saw his right hand glow the same red and blue band again. But now, he sees his forearm get it band, then his elbow gets a patch of red lights. Also, around his neck came a faint light band of the same red and blue pattern.

Kaiba: (thinking) no, not again! What's happening to me?

He then sees his left hand doing the same thing, except the left elbow's patch was blue. As Yami Yugi was seeing this, the millennium puzzle was flickering slightly.

Yugi: (In Yami Yugi thoughts) Pharaoh. It's Kaiba! He's-

Yami Yugi: (through thought) I know. I sense it too. My millennium puzzle is also sensing a similar power, coming from the two monsters Kaiba summoned.

Yugi: (through thought) you think that those monsters are the reason for Kaiba's condition.

Yami Yugi: (through thought) it's a possibility.

Kaiba: (thinking) come on! Focus! I know I have to figure out why this is happening, but I need to concentrate on the duel first. (Aloud) Now I sacrifice the two monsters I summoned to perform my Normal Summon.

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and both Hayabusa Knight and Fire Princess disintegrate.

Kaiba: Bringing out the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

The summoned monster appears in front of him, letting out a roar towards the Shadow Riders.

**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500**

Once the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was summoned, the red and blue bands on Kaiba disappeared. He saw this and sighed with relief.

Yugi: (through thought) looks like we were right.

Yami Yugi: (through thought) yes, but unfortunately, the mystery seemed to have gotten more complicated.

Kaiba: Next I'll set two cards facedown.

He puts both cards in his Duel Disk and they both appeared facedown in front of him.

Kaiba: and I end my turn.

Shadow Rider #2: Alright, it's my turn now (draws card). First I play Graceful Charity.

She puts the card in her Duel Disk and the card is shown on the field.

Shadow Rider #2: I draw three cards from my deck (Does so), then I discard any two from my hand (does so). Now I play Monster Reborn, (puts card in Duel Disk) reviving one of the monsters I discarded.

The magic card is shown on the field and it glows, as does her graveyard. Appearing in front of her was a new monster that Yami Yugi, Kaiba nor Joey had ever seen. From the look of it, it was a female robot. Red metallic hair in a pony tail, slim figure and was wearing a yellow long sleeved top, with red and purple linings, that show the mid-drift/bellybutton, along with a short skirt of the same design as the top, basically a cheerleader's uniform. The monster did a few summersaults before landing to face team Yugi.

Kaiba: What is that?

Shadow Rider #2: Allow me to introduce, in her Team World Debut, The Battle Cheerleader!

**ATK: 0  
DEF: 0**

Yami Yugi: That monster has no attack points. Why bother summoning it?

Shadow Rider #2: What it lacks in Points, she makes up in her card effect. If one Battle Cheerleader is summoned by means of Special Summon, like when using Monster Reborn, then I have the power to Special Summon up to two more from my deck, hand or graveyard.

Battle Cheerleader glows, as does the second Shadow Rider's deck. Two beams of energy come from it, and they both turned into two more Battle Cheerleaders. They perform summersaults before landing next to the first one.

Shadow Rider #2: And when all of my Battle Cheerleaders are on the field in attack mode, they each give each other 1000 ATK points, including themselves.

The Battle Cheerleaders move in synchronized movements, each of them glowing.

Battle Cheerleader (x3)  
**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 0  
**  
Joey: Oh crap! Each of those Cheerleaders got 3000 ATK points now!

Shadow Rider #2: And it's not over yet. Now I play a continuous magic card, (puts card in Duel Disk) a place where cheerleaders do their best work.

The magic card is shown on the field; its image is of a Basketball court, filled with spectators and Battle Cheerleaders doing a human pyramid. The card glows bright, blinding everyone and the entire area. Once the light dimmed down, we see that the entire area has changed. The basketball court they were in becomes more colorful and bright, and active. We see that the bleachers and chair are now full of people, or to be more specific, Duel Monsters. The Battle Cheerleaders perform more summersaults and flips, making the sudden crowd cheer.

Joey: (looks around) well….this is a first.

Kaiba: What's going on here?

Shadow Rider #2: Welcome to the cheerleaders' domain: "Sidelines." I could only play this if I have one or more Battle Cheerleaders on the field. When active, once per tern I can Special Summon one of my many sports monsters from my deck or hand. So I now use it to summon my Battle Basketballer to the field.

Her deck begins to glow. From the entrance to the field came another robot, a male one. This robot has short black metallic hair, and wearing a red basketball player's uniform. He was bouncing a basketball on the way over to the field, and when he got there, he began to spin the ball on his finger.

**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1500**

Yami Yugi: This could present a problem.

Kaiba: I doubt it. All that work for a weak monster.

Yami Yugi: That may be. However I feel that this magic card is more then meets the eye.

Shadow Rider #2: Well, I'll just go ahead and set these two cards facedown.

She puts both cards in her Duel Disk and they both appeared facedown in front of her.

Shadow Rider #2: That ends my turn.

Joey: Then it's Joey Wheeler's turn to step up to the plate. (Draws card) I'll give this audience something to cheer for. I play my own Polymerization!

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and the magic card is shown.

Joey: And I fuse two monsters in my hand: Flame Manipulator and Masaki the Legendary Swordsman.

The two monsters are shown on the field. Polymerization glows and they twirl together, forming a new monster.

Joey: And that brings out my favorite monster, the Flame Swordsman!

The monster appeared in front of him with its sword, flaming at the ready.

**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1600**

Joey: And I'm not done yet. Now I play a magic card known as Fusion Recovery.

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and the magic card is shown.

Joey: This card lets me take back a Polymerization card and one of the monsters I used for a fusion.

His graveyard pushes out two cards and he takes them.

Joey: And I choose my Flame Manipulator. (To Yami Yugi) hey, Yuge, think you can loan me Dark Magician?

Yami Yugi: You've got it. Dark Magician, control-shift to Joey and follow his orders.

Dark Magician moves to Joey's side of the field and greets Flame Swordsman with a nod.

Joey: Now I play Polymerization again. (Puts card in Duel Disk) this time, I fuse Flame Swordsman with Dark Magician.

The magic card is shown and it glows. The two monsters twirl together, forming a new monster, which appears in front of Joey.

Joey: And that Creates the Dark Flare Knight!

**ATK: 2200  
DEF: 800**

Yami Yugi: And now that Dark Magician is in the graveyard, Dark Magician Girl gains 300 extra points.

Dark: Magician Girl:  
**ATK: 2300  
DEF: 1700  
**  
Joey: How's that for a powerhouse! We each got our powerful head-liners out on the field.

Shadow Rider #1: Yes, but now that there are three monsters out on the field, my Cyber Blader's most powerful effect kicks in.

Cyber Blader begins to glow brightly.

**ATK: 2100  
DEF: 800**

Shadow Rider #1: My Cyber Blader can now negate every magic, trap or monster effect cards on my opponents' side of the field that affect Cyber Blader. That means if you guys have any traps out, they won't work on her.

Yami Yugi: Oh-No!

Joey: Now hold on, guys, it's still my turn. And I still haven't done my Normal Summon yet. And I'll use it to summon my Rocket Warrior!

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1300**

Once Rocket Warrior appeared, Cyber Blader stopped glowing.

Joey: So what can that thing do now, huh? Nothing I bet.

Shadow Rider #1: Grrr… You'd win that bet. However, I can have her effect be split by the different player's monster. So now, I can benefit from the ones that Kaiba and Yugi have out, and the two you have out.

Cyber Blader:  
**ATK: 4200  
DEF: 800**

Joey: Well, I'll end my turn with a card facedown.

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and it appears facedown in front of him.

Shadow Rider #3: Now it's my turn (draws card). And first, I'll summon a monster known as Starving Artist.

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears. The monster was a human skeleton dressed in a painters robe, a black burette and a small mustache over his teeth. In his hands were a paintbrush, a canvas and a wooden hold with globs of different colored paints.

**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1500**

Shadow Rider #3: As the old saying goes, an artist has to suffer for his art, and this creature is the not-so living proof of it. See, once per Turn, I can pay 500 Life Points, and he'll create a Canvas Token. So I pay 1000.

**Shadow Rider #3: 7000**

The Starving Artist begins to work on the canvas, painting on it. Afterwards, the canvas sprouts arms and legs and walks up next to him. Then the monster paints on another canvas and it does the same thing.

Canvas Token (x2):  
**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000**

Shadow Rider #3: And finally, I'll set three cards facedown.

He puts the three cards in his Duel Disk and they appear facedown in front of him.

Yami Yugi: My turn (draws card).

Yugi: (In Yami Yugi's thoughts) ok, so far, the big threats are Cyber Blader and those Battle Cheerleaders. And if I guess right that the facedown card of the first Shadow Rider is Doble Passes, then she might have her monsters attack us directly. Well, here goes nothing.

Yami Yugi: I shall now have my Dark Magician Girl to attack. Destroy that Cyber Tutu with your Dark Magic Attack!

Dark Magician Girl swings her staff and it shoots a magical energy beam at Cyber Tutu.

Shadow Rider #3: Not so fast, I'll activate a trap.

He pushes a button on his Duel Disk and one of his facedown cards flip up.

Shadow Rider #3: Nightmare Wheel!

The trap card glows and Dark Magician Girl disappears, stopping the attack. A large wheel with a giant monster skull appears Yami Yugi's side of the field, and Dark Magician Girl gets strapped into it.

Yami Yugi: Oh-No!

Shadow Rider #3: Now your Dark Magician Girl is trapped, unable to attack, and when my Stand-by Phase occurs, you lose 500 points. Not to mention that thanks to Team World rules, I can have it be affected by my teammates.

Kaiba: (thinking) that means every passing of their turn, Yugi loses Life Points.

Yugi: (In Yami Yugi's thoughts) that first Shadow Rider hasn't activated her facedown card; she's probably waiting for the right moment.

Yami Yugi: I'll end my turn with two facedown cards.

He puts the cards in his Duel Disk and they appear facedown in front of him.

Shadow Rider #1: (Draws card) my turn, and Nightmare Wheel activates.

The wheel turns Dark Magician Girl around, and the action hurts her, which Yami Yugi felt.

**Yami Yugi: 7500**

Shadow Rider #1: Now I'll have my Cyber Tutu attack. Since all the monsters on my opponents' side of the field are stronger then my Cyber Tutu, she can by-pass them and attack you directly.

Cyber Tutu begins spinning on her toes again and the Monster crowd cheers at this.

Shadow Rider #1: Cyber Tutu, attack Kaiba directly!

Cyber Tutu spins towards Kaiba and jumps over Blue-Eyes White Dragon, she comes down with her feet aiming towards Kaiba.

Yami Yugi: Hold on, Shadow Rider. That attack allows me to activate my trap!

He pushes a button on his Duel Disk and one of his facedown cards flips.

Yami Yugi: Mirror Force!

A rainbow clear glass appears in front of Kaiba, just before Cyber Tutu attack hits.

Shadow Rider #3: Nice try, but my second trap activates. (Pushes button) Activate Seven Tools of the Bandit.

**Shadow Rider #3: 6000  
**  
One of his facedown cards flip up and activates. The Glass shatters, negating and destroying the trap. Kaiba guards himself with his Duel Disk as Cyber Tutu begins to strike him with a kick.

Shadow Rider #3: Sorry, Yugi, but your Mirror Force back-fired.

Yami Yugi: Actually, that trap was a bluff, you wasted your trap, and now I can use this: (pushes button) Spellbinding Circle!

His facedown card activates. Cyber Tutu lands next to Kaiba and her body is now trapped by a magical circle. Half of the crowd starts cheering, cheering for Team Yugi now.

Shadow Rider: Boy, are you stupid. You should have used that card on my Cyber Blader, because I'm using it to attack. Destroy that Blue-Eyes White Dragon with your Cyber Blade Strike!

Cyber Blader begins skating on thin air as she makes her way towards Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Joey: I don't think so, because I have a trap of my own. (Pushes button) Go Shift!

The facedown card flips up. Dark Flare Knight sees Cyber Blader attacking Blue-Eyes White Dragon; he runs towards them and stands in front of the dragon.

Shadow Rider #1: Fine, I'll attack that knight. Take him out!

Cyber Blader attack Dark Flare Knight with her ice-skates, the attack hits and he's destroyed.

Joey: That's just what I wanted you to do.

Shadow Rider #1: What are you talking about? And why hasn't your Life Points gone down?

Joey: That would be the case of one of Dark Flare Knight's card effect. Ya see when he engages in battle, the controller of the monster, that's me, receives zero damage to their Life Points. So it was as if I didn't lose any. And that's just the beginning.

As he says this, Joey's deck begins to glow, and appearing from the spot came a new monster.

Shadow Rider #1: What is that? And how was he summoned?

Yami Yugi: I'll explain. You see, The Dark Flare Knight has another card effect, when it gets destroyed, it allows Joey to summon a new monster in its place, the Mirage Knight!

**ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2000  
**  
Shadow Rider #1: You're new warrior is still no match for any of our monsters, but lucky for you three, I have to end my turn, so I'll end it with a facedown card.

She puts the card in her Duel Disk and it appears facedown in front of her.

Kaiba: Then it's my turn (draws card).

Joey: And I'll control shift my Mirage Knight to Kaiba.

Mirage Knight stood next to Blue Eyes in attention.

Kaiba: What?

Joey: Have Mirage Knight Take out that Cyber Blader. Don't worry, Yugi and me did this before, we defeated the Big Five with it.

Kaiba: Really? Well, I suppose I'll have to take your word for it then. Mirage Knight, attack That Cyber Blader.

Mirage Knight raises its Gold Scythe and runs towards Cyber Blader.

Shadow Rider #1: What, are you blind, my monster is way stronger then that knight.

Joey: I guess you don't know Mirage Knight's card effect, huh. Yugi, do you care to Explain?

Yami Yugi: Of course, Joey. When Mirage Knight attacks a monster, he temporally receives the total number of the targeted monster's original ATK points.

Mirage Knight:  
**ATK: 4900  
DEF: 2000**

Shadow Rider #1: 4900 ATK POINTS?

Joey: And all of is heading towards your skater.

Kaiba: Thanks Wheeler. Alright Mirage Knight, destroy that Cyber Blader, Mirage Strike!

Mirage Knight Swings its Scythe, forming an energy slice, that headed towards Cyber Blader. The attack strikes her, but she is not destroyed.

**Shadow Rider #1: 7300**

Kaiba: You're monster still stands… How?

Shadow Rider #1: It's her card effect. If my opponent controls one monster, she can't be destroyed though battle. And since both Yugi and Wheeler each control one monster apiece, you do the math.

Kaiba: Well, that Ice-Skater may have survived the attack but my Dragon is going to take a bite out of your little ballerina. White Lighting!

Blue Eyes breaths electricity and shoots it a Cyber Tutu, destroying her completely, and having the Duel Monster crowds cheer for Blue-Eye White Dragon.

**Shadow Rider #1: 6300**

Kaiba: Now I set one card facedown.

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and it appears facedown in front of him.

Kaiba: That ends my turn.

As he says this, Mirage Knight disintegrates.

Kaiba: What happened?

Joey: (Nervous) yeah… about then. Well, once after the turn Mirage Knight gets into a battle, it gets removed from play.

Kaiba: Well, I still have my Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Shadow Rider #2: Not for long, (Draws card) my turn, now.

The wheel turns Dark Magician Girl around, and the action hurts her, which Yami Yugi felt.

**Yami Yugi: 7000**

Shadow Rider #2: There goes another 500 points. Now I activate my Sidelines magic card, summoning another sports monster from my deck: Battle Baseballer.

Her deck begins to glow. From the entrance to the field came another robot, a male one. This robot's head is covered in a baseball cap, and is wearing a Yankees-like baseball player's uniform. He swings the bat as he makes his way to the second Shadow Rider's field.

**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1500**

Shadow Rider #2: now I'll activate the other effect of my Sidelines. I pay 1000 points to have my sports monsters increase their ATK points by their Original DEF Points. In case you were wondering, that's both Battle Baseballer and Basketballer.

**Shadow Rider #2: 7000**

Both monsters glow as the audience cheers for them as loud as they could, Chanting "DEFENSE! HUH, HUH! DEFENCE! HUH, HUH!"

Battle Baseballer:  
**ATK: 3200  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Battle Basketballer:  
**ATK: 3100  
DEF: 1500**

Joey: Aw, Crap!

Shadow Rider #2: Usually in organized sports, violence among players is usually frowned upon, but in Duel Monsters, it's encouraged. Battle Baseballer, Home Run Attack!

Battle Baseballer held out a baseball and threw it in the air, he hits it with his bat and the ball hits Rocket Warrior, destroying him.

**Joey: 6300**

Shadow Rider #2: Now Basketballer, attack that overgrown lizard with Slam Dunk Assault!

Battle Basketballer starts bouncing his ball and runs towards Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The audience cheers as he jumps so high, reaching the head of the dragon.

Kaiba: Hold on, I have a facedown card. (Pushes button on Duel Disk) Activate Ring of Destruction!

One of his facedown cards flips up and it glows. A ring with red grenades appears on the waist of Battle Basketballer.

Kaiba: Now you're little Tin Michael Jordan gets destroyed and we both take damage.

Shadow Rider #2: Not so fast, My Sidelines also changes a Card effect that destroys a targeted sports monster. Now instead of Cyber Basketballer, Ring of destruction destroys a Battle Cheerleader.

The ring is now on one of the Battle Cheerleaders. The grenades explode, taking the monster with it.

Kaiba: Go ahead; I won't take damage at all, (pushes button) I've got Ring of Defense.

His facedown card flips up, revealing the magic card. A green ring with flaps appears in front of him, the ring starts spinning, keeping the flames and smoke from reaching him.

**Shadow Rider #2: 5000**

Shadow Rider #2: Well, my Basketballer still can attack!

Kaiba: Sorry, but I still have one more card to play.

He pushes a button and his last facedown card flips up.

Kaiba: Go Negate Attack!

The basketball hits an invisible wall, stopping the attack.

Shadow Rider #2: Clever. But now I reveal one of my facedown cards, (pushes button) a little trap known as Call of the Haunted.

One of her facedown cards flips up. It glows and the Battle Cheerleader destroyed now returns.

Battle Cheerleader (x3):  
**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 0**

Shadow Rider #2: Once it's my turn again, you'll be in for a World of hurt. But for now, I end my turn.

Battle Baseballer:  
**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Battle Basketballer:  
**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1500**

Joey: And begins mine (Draws card). I think I'll play it safe and set a monster in defense mode.

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the facedown monster card appears.

Joey: Then I set one last card, ending my turn.

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and it appears facedown in front of him.

Shadow Rider #3: My go, (draws card) and my Nightmare Wheel activates again.

The wheel turns Dark Magician Girl around, and the action hurts her, which Yami Yugi felt.

**Yami Yugi: 6500  
**  
Shadow Rider #3: I start things off by sacrificing my two Canvas Tokens.

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the two Token monsters disintegrate.

Shadow Rider #3: And that summons Invader of Darkness!

The monster appears from the shadows and stands in an enforcing position.

**ATK: 2900  
DEF: 2500**

Shadow Rider: And as he stays on the field, you three can't play any Quick-play magic cards. Now I play Pot of Greed.

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and it shows on the field.

Shadow Rider #3: Allowing me to draw two cards.

He draws two cards from his deck.

Shadow Rider #3: And now I play my Polymerization!

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and the magic card is shown.

Shadow Rider #3: And the monsters I fuse are Witch of the Black Forest and Lady of Faith.

The two monsters are shown on the field. Polymerization glows and they twirl together, forming a new monster.

Shadow Rider #3: And that creates the one and only Musician King!

The monster plays a guitar Solo, making the Duel Monster crowd cheer.

**ATK: 1750  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Yami Yugi: The Musician King?

Kaiba: If you think we're scared of that poor excuse for a monster, you're sadly mistaken.

Yami Yugi: Be careful, Kaiba. I've faced this monster before, and it's no pushover.

Shadow Rider: Too true, because now I'm activating my last card.

He pushes a button on his Duel Disk and his facedown card flips up.

Shadow Rider #3: A trap called Metalmorph, which I'll use on Musician King.

The trap card glows and Musician King gets coated in a liquid metal.

Shadow Rider #3: And now I'll sacrifice him, in order to summon a powerful monster from my deck.

His deck glows and the metal on Musician King Forms and shift. The metal then disappears, revealing a new monster.

Shadow Rider #3: Let's give a big welcome to the Heavy Metal King! (A/N: From the episode Steppin' Out)

The monster plays a guitar Solo, making the Duel Monster crowd cheer.

**ATK: 2050  
DEF: 1500**

Kaiba: So you're monster has a heavy metal makeover, big deal.

Shadow Rider #3: It is a big deal because my monster gets stronger every time he destroys an opposing monster monster.

Kaiba: Even if that's true, he's still not powerful enough to destroy my Blue-Eyes.

Shadow Rider #2: That's where I come in. (Pushes button) I reveal another of my facedown cards, Rising Energy!

One of her facedown cards flips up. It glows, as does Heavy Metal King.

Yami Yugi: Oh-No! That trap card increase a monster's ATK by 1500 for one turn!

Shadow Rider #2: That's right! So now all I have to do is discard this card like so…

She discards from her hand and Heavy Metal King's glow intensifies.

Heavy Metal King:  
**ATK: 3550  
DEF: 1500**

Shadow Rider #3: (Finishes) and now my Heavy Metal King will Rock your Dragon out! Guitar Solo Sound-wave Attack!

Heavy Metal King strikes his guitar and energy waves come out from it. The waves hit Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroying him.

**Kaiba: 6450**

Shadow Rider #3: How's that for Ear-Splitting music. I now end my turn. I'd like to see what you can do to stop us.

Heavy Metal King:  
**ATK: 3550  
DEF: 1500**

* * *

_A few minutes earlier _

* * *

Our story continues with the duel between Mokuba and Serenity, against the forth and fifth Shadow Riders. To see what had happen, we turn the clock back a few minutes, when at that moment, the other duel with Yami Yugi, Kaiba and Joey had just started. The forth Shadow Rider made her move. 

Shadow Rider #4: (Draws card) to start things off, I, like, play a magic card.

She puts the card in her Duel Disk and it is shown on the field.

Shadow Rider #4: Fiend's Sanctuary creates a Fiend Metal Token and summons it to the field.

The card glows and a figure of a stick-figure man made of metal beads appear from it.

**ATK: 0  
DEF: 0**

Shadow Rider #4: But it won't stay for long, because I'm sacrificing it to summon a new monster.

She puts the card on her Duel Disk and the Fiend Metal Token disintegrates.

Shadow Rider #4: A monster known as Dark Driceratops.

The new monster appears as it lets out a roar.

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1500**

Shadow Rider #4: And then I set two cards facedown.

She puts the cards in her Duel Disk and they appear facedown in front of her.

Shadow Rider #4: That's all for me. (To Serenity) take your turn, little girl.

Serenity: Alright then. (Draws card) first, I set a monster facedown in defense mode.

She puts the card on her Duel Disk and the facedown monster card appears.

Serenity: Next I set two more cards facedown, ending my turn.

She puts the cards in her Duel Disk and they appear facedown in front of her.

Shadow Rider #5: My move (draws card) and I begin with the summoning of Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4.

She puts the card on her Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears with a small chirping noise.

**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1000**

Mokuba: (Gasp) That monster, it looks like a smaller version of what you used to attack on those two teams.

Shadow Rider #5: That's right, Horus is a Level-Up monster and soon he'll grow up to finish you off. But for now I set two cards facedown, ending my turn.

She puts the cards in her Duel Disk and they appear facedown in front of her.

Mokuba: About time. (Draws card)

Serenity: Now I activate one of my facedown cards, (pushes button) Ultimate Offering!

One of the facedown cards flips up and glows.

Mokuba: Thanks, Serenity. Now I can bring out the big guns!

He puts a card in his Duel Disk and it is shown on the field to be a magic card. The card glows and a green book comes out from it, opening to reveal a "pop-up" castle.

Mokuba: Toon World. Now I'm allowed to summon any and all of my Toon monsters. The only cost: 1000 Life Points.

**Mokuba: 7000**

Mokuba: So let's bring out four Toons to the field!

He places four cards on his Duel Disk. The toon world book closes, spins around and reopens, letting lose four Toon monsters. The four Toons smile and laugh when they appear. They are in the following order:

Toon Gemini Elf:  
**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 900**

Toon: Cannon Solder:  
**ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1300**

Toon: Goblin Attack Force:  
**ATK: 2300  
DEF: 0  
**  
Toon Masked Sorcerer:  
**ATK: 900  
DEF: 1400**

Mokuba: Allow me to introduce Toon Gemini Elf…

They wink towards the two Shadow Riders.

Mokuba: …Toon Cannon Solder…

He shoots towards the sky.

Mokuba: …Toon Goblin Attack Force…

The four monsters stand in attention.

Mokuba: …And the Toon Masked Sorcerer.

He just smiles widely.

Mokuba: Unfortunately, I had to pay 1500 Life Points to Normal Summon three of those Toons, thanks to my Ultimate Offerings.

**Mokuba: 5500**

Shadow Rider #5: Please! You think we're scared of those monster rejects?

The four monsters got angry at that comment.

Mokuba: You better watch what you say, because my Toon well get you back for it. Now, normally, most Toon monsters can't attack on the same turn they are summoned when Toon World is out, but I have a card that'll change all that.

He puts his last card in his Duel Disk and it appears on the field. Its image is of Toon Masked Sorcerer, with his feet in that cartoon "Leg-wheel" motion.

Mokuba: The magic card: Toon Double-Take. Now they can attack in the same turn! And not just at your monsters.

As he says this, the four toons begin their attack, jumping into the air. They all jumped over the opposing monsters and made their way to the two Shadow Riders.

Mokuba: Toon Gemini Elf and Cannon Solder, attack Shadow Rider with the Driceratops. Toon Goblin Attack Force and Masked Sorcerer, attack the one with that Horus Dragon!

Toon Cannon Solder shot an energy beam at the forth Shadow Rider while Toon Gemini Elf shot a magical energy beam at her.

Combined monster Strength:  
**ATK: 3300**

Toon Goblin Attack Force Threw their Clubs at the fifth Shadow Rider while Toon Masked Sorcerer shot a magical energy beam at her.

Combined monster Strength:  
**ATK: 3200  
**  
Both attacks made their targets, knocking them to the ground.

**Shadow Rider #4: 4700 **

**Shadow Rider #5: 4800**

Mokuba: Now a few of my monsters' card effects take place. First, Toon Gemini Elf forces you to discard one random card from your hand. So, the one who got attacked by my monster has to discard a card from her hand.

The forth Shadow Rider takes a card from her hand and sends it to the graveyard.

Mokuba: Next comes my Toon Goblin Attack Force. They now switch do defense mode once they attack and they stay that way for one turn.

The Toon Goblin Attack Force fall to the ground, each of them sitting and producing a big shield out of nowhere.

Mokuba: And lastly, my Toon Masked Sorcerer allows me to draw a card each time he deals damage to my opponents' life points. (Draws card, looks at it) How convenient, I just drew my Card of Demise.

He puts the card in his Duel Disk at it appears on the field.

Mokuba: Now I draw up to five cards, (does so) but after five turns, I lose my whole hand. Then I end my turn with two cards facedown.

He puts both cards in his Duel Disk and they both appeared facedown in front of him.

Mokuba: You're move.

Shadow Rider #4: (Draws card) Now I begin my attack. Since I'm not risking my monster with any effects your Toon monsters might have, I'll have my Dark Driceratops attacks the little girl's facedown monster. But first … (to Shadow Rider #5) Sis, think you can loan me your dragon?

Shadow Rider #5: What's mine is yours. Horus LV 4, control shift to my sister and follow her orders.

Horus moves towards the forth Shadow Rider's side of the field.

Shadow Rider #4: Now my Dark Driceratops will attack.

Serenity: Well, that won't be a problem for me. Since my monster is in defense mode, my Life Points are safe.

Shadow Rider #4: That may be, but my dinosaur had a trampling effect.

Serenity: A what?

Mokuba: A trampling effect. It means if that monster attacks and destroys you're defensive monster, the difference between that monster's DEF points and the attacking monster's ATK points are dealt to your Life Points as damage.

Shadow Rider #4: So you'd still take damage as if that monster of yours was in attack mode. Dark Driceratops, Take out that defending monster with prehistoric take down!

The monster roars before charging towards Serenity's facedown monster. The card glows, revealing that the monster is Shining Angel.

**ATK: 1400  
DEF: 800**

Dark Driceratops rams towards Shining angle, which destroyed him completely.

**Serenity: 6400**

Serenity: I may be down, but not out. The monster you destroyed was my Shining Angel, and when he's destroyed, I get to Special Summon a monster from my deck, so long as it is a Light-attribute monster with 1500 ATK points or less. And I know which monster to bring out.

Her deck glows and a new monster appears in Shining Angel's place, a female monster standing with a frown on her face.

Serenity: The Unhappy Girl!

**ATK: 400  
DEF: 300**

Shadow Rider #4: HA! You should have brought out a stronger monster, because I'm still set to attack. Horus LV 4; show that girl the true meaning of unhappiness!

The small Horus Breathed black fire and shot it at The Unhappy Girl.

Serenity: Sorry, but I have an ace up my sleeve, (pushes button) Activate Trap!

Her facedown card flips up and glows. The Unhappy Girl glows as the attack strikes her, creating an explosion of smoke.

Shadow Rider #4: So much for your little girl, little girl.

Serenity: You may want to look again.

The Shadow Rider was confused as what Serenity said, but once she saw the smoke clear, she was as shocked as can be: The Unhappy Girl was still standing.

Shadow Rider #4: What? But…How!

Serenity: As long as she stays in attack mode, The Unhappy Girl can't be destroyed in battle.

Shadow Rider #5: But your Life Points are still safe. How is that possible?

Serenity: Well, before you attacked, I activated my facedown card: A little Continuous trap known as Spirit Barrier. As long as Mokuba and I control at least one monster each, any damage we usually take from battle becomes Zero.

Shadow Rider #4: (thinks for a moment) and if that Unhappy Girl and some of those Toon monsters can't be destroyed that easily… (Gasp really loud) THAT WOULD MEAN…

Serenity and Mokuba: (Finishes) that we have made the ultimate defensive lock!

Shadow Rider #4: Clever, but it won't stay that way for long. I end my turn by returning Horus to my sister.

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4 returns to the fifth Shadow Rider's side of the field.

Shadow Rider #4: You're move!

Serenity: (Draws card) now we're getting somewhere. I now play a Field magic card.

Her Field card slot opens and she puts the card in it. Once it closes, the magic card is shown on the field.

Serenity: Feel the brightness of Luminous Spark!

The card glows very bright, so bright that the opposing monsters had to shield their eyes. The two Shadow Riders were also hit by the light, showing only a little of their faces, which the covered with their hands.

Serenity: The powers of this card will keep you Shadow Riders a bay, because it gives all Light-Attributes monsters 500 ATK points, while it decreases 400 of their DEF points.

The Unhappy Girl absorbs the light coming from the Field card, and she actually smiled a bit.

The Unhappy Girl:  
**ATK: 900  
DEF: 0**

Serenity: Now I summon a monster known as Royal Knight.

She puts the card on her Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 1300  
DEF: 800**

Serenity: And since he's a Light monster, he benefits from my Field card.

Royal Knight absorbs the light coming from the Field card, making his armor shine even more.

Royal Knight:  
**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 400**

Serenity: Now I'll have him attack. Royal Knight, destroy that Baby Horus monster with your Royal Sword of Light!

Royal Knight pulls out his sword and charges at Horus LV 4. The knight strikes the dragon with its sword, destroying it completely.

**Shadow Rider #5: 4500**

Serenity: And next, my Knight's card effect takes place: when he successfully destroys a monster, my Life Points increase by the destroyed monster's DEF points, and that mean 1000 Life Points for me.

**Serenity: 7400  
**  
Serenity: I end my turn with two facedown cards.

She puts the cards in her Duel Disk and they appear facedown in front of her.

Serenity: It's your move.

Shadow Rider #5: (Draws card) and I begin with my facedown card, (pushes button) Call of the Haunted.

One of her facedown cards flips up.

Shadow Rider #5: To bring back my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4.

The trap card glows, as does her graveyard, causing Horus LV 4 to return.

Shadow Rider #5: Now I summon another Level-up monster: Armed Dragon LV 3!

She puts the card on her Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears with a roar.

**ATK: 1200  
DEF: 900  
**  
Shadow Rider #5: Now I play two magic cards, (puts both cards in Duel Disk) both of them being the same card: "Level Up!"

Both of the magic cards are shown on the field, causing both Horus LV 4 and Armed Dragon LV 3 to glow.

Mokuba: What's going on?

Shadow Rider #5: Well, usually, with Level-up monsters, you have to meet certain requirements, like the monster has to destroy a monster before entering the next Level. But with these cards, I can ignore that rule and make both of my dragons grow to the next level!

The two dragons glow brightly and their bodies start to get bigger. When they stopped glowing, the two dragons looked different: Armed Dragon's scales were now red and black, while Horus's wings got bigger and wider.

Shadow Rider #5: Say hello to Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6…

**ATK: 2300  
DEF: 1600**

Shadow Rider #5: … and Armed Dragon LV 5.

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1700**

Mokuba: Whoa… very impressive. But you can't really do much right now, because of the Combo lock Serenity created.

Shadow Rider #4: Ah, but that's where you're wrong. I have a card that'll get my sister and me around that trap, (pushes button) with a trap of mine: Royal Decree!

Her facedown card flips up. It glows, and Spirit Barrier sparks.

Serenity: (gasp) I've seen that card before! It negates all trap cards except itself!

Shadow Rider #5: Which Means your Spirit Barrier card is now useless!

Serenity: So, I guess you're gonna destroy my Knight, aren't you.

Shadow Rider #5: In a manner, but first, I think my sister still has a card for me to use.

Shadow Rider #4: That's right! Dark Driceratops, control shift to my sister and follow her orders!

Dark Driceratops moves towards the fifth Shadow Rider's side of the field.

Shadow Rider #5: Alright, first I'll have my Armed Dragon destroy that Royal Knight. Dragon Talons!

Armed Dragon swings his claws towards Royal Knight, striking him and causing him to be destroyed.

**Serenity: 6800  
**  
Shadow Rider #5: And now I'll have my Horus and my sister's Dinosaur attack your Unhappy Girl. She may be invincible to attacks, but that doesn't mean you aren't!

Dark Driceratops roars before charging towards The Unhappy Girl. The attack makes contact, but she still stands.

**Serenity: 5300**

Horus then breaths black fire and shot it at The Unhappy Girl, which makes contact, but she still stands.

**Serenity: 3900**

Serenity: No! My Life Points!

Shadow Rider #5: That ends my turn. And since my Armed Dragon LV 5 defeated a monster, he grows…

As she says this, Armed Dragon LV 5 starts to glow brightly.

Shadow Rider #5: … Becoming Armed Dragon LV 7!

The dragon stops glowing and it is now bigger and its scales became sharper. It lets out a powerful roar.

**ATK: 2800  
DEF: 1000  
**  
Mokuba: That's the same monster you used on Team Funnie!

Shadow Rider #5: Yep. And soon, you'll feel its power very soon. But my turn's over now.

Mokuba: (draws card) and that begins mine. I now summon my Toon Alligator in attack mode.

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 800  
DEF: 1600**

Mokuba: But he won't stay for long, because I sacrifice him to Special Summon another Toon monster.

He puts another card on his Duel Disk, causing Toon Alligator to disintegrate.

Mokuba: Let me introduce you to my Toon Dark Magician Girl!

As he says this, the toon world book produces fog. Once then a figure came out for the fog, which was revealed as Toon Dark Magician Girl. She laughed a bit before she stood at her spot: right where Toon Alligator was.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1700**

Shadow Rider #5: (sarcastically) ooh… she looks tough… NOT! That Toon can't attack us now, unless you have another card that'll maker he do that.

Mokuba: I don't need to; Toon Dark Magician Girl is a Class-B Toon.

Shadow Rider #5: A what?

Mokuba: "Class-B Toon." I thought you said you studied the Toon monsters, you should know that the Toon have different classes. First, there's Class-A: which were the first ones Pegasus created. Those monsters have to wait a turn, can't be summoned unless Toon World is out, and the attack cost is 500. Class-B Toons, like Toon Dark Magician Girl, has the same basics as Class-A, except that no attack cost, and can attack in the same turn. And finally, there's Class-C, which are the rest of the monsters I have out. They can be summoned without Toon World, but can't attack directly without it. No attack cost, but they still have to wait a turn. Now then, Toon Gemini Elf and Cannon Solder, attack the Shadow Rider with no monsters. Toon Dark Magician Girl and Masked Sorcerer, attack the one with the three monsters!

Toon Cannon Solder shot an energy beam at the forth Shadow Rider while Toon Gemini Elf shot a magical energy beam at her.

Combined monster strength:  
**ATK: 3300**

Both Toon Dark Magician Girl and Masked Sorcerer shot magical energy beams at the fifth Shadow Rider.

Combined monster Strength:  
**ATK: 2900**

Both attacks made their targets, knocking them to the ground.

**Shadow Rider #4: 1400**

**Shadow Rider #5: 1600  
**  
Mokuba: Even with your strong monsters, we still dominate! Don't forget, When Toon Gemini Elf deals damage, the one attacked discards from their hand.

The forth Shadow Rider takes a card from her hand and sends it to the graveyard.

Mokuba: And Toon Masked Sorcerer allows me to draw a card when he deals damage (Does so). I set one more card facedown and end my turn.

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and it appears facedown in front of him.

Shadow Rider #4: (Draws card) Alright, time to get serious. The Kid-Gloves are off, (puts card in Duel Disk) because I now play Emergency Provisions!

The magic card is shown on the field.

Shadow Rider #4: Now I'm allowed to send to the graveyard one or more of our trap or magic cards, and we each gain 1000 Life Points for each one. So, I destroy my Royal Decree and the facedown cards belonging to me and my sister.

Royal Decree and the two facedown cards disintegrated.

Shadow Rider #4: Now I gain 2000, and my sister gains 1000.

**Shadow Rider #4: 3400 **

Shadow Rider #5: 2600

Mokuba: Ok, so you bought yourselves some time.

Shadow Rider #5: Yes, but your time is up, I control-shift both of my Dragons and Dark Driceratops to my sister's side of the field.

All three of the monsters move to the Forth Shadow Rider's side of the field.

Shadow Rider #4: Now then, I'm gonna use Armed Dragon's card effect: by sending a monster from my hand to the graveyard, Armed Dragon LV 7 can destroy all monsters that have equal or less ATK then the monster I discarded.

She reveals the card she's discarding to be a Panther Warrior.

Shadow Rider #4: This will make a nice scapegoat. Armed Dragon, Sonic Disk Attack!

She discards Panther Warrior and the blades on Armed Dragon LV 7 glow. Armed Dragon shoots five energy disks, each one hitting five monsters: The one Serenity had, and four of Mokuba's Toon monsters, each disk destroyed them. The only one still standing was Toon Goblin Attack Force, being that it has 2300 ATK points.

Shadow Rider #4: Now, Horus LV 6; destroy that last Toon with your Black Flames!

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6 breaths black flames and shoots a blast at Toon Goblin Attack Force.

Mokuba: (thinking) Oh, man, I don't have anything that'll stop that attack. If only I drew my trump card.

The blast hits the Toon Goblins, destroying them.

Shadow Rider #4: Armed Dragon: use Dragon Claws and attack the little girl directly. Dark Driceratops, attack the little boy with Prehistoric take down.

Armed Dragon LV 7's claws glow and he begins swinging it towards Serenity. Dark Driceratops charges right at Mokuba.

Mokuba: Hold on, cloaks. (Pushes button) I have a trap card, Draining Shield!

One of his facedown cards flips up. A circular Shield appears.

Shadow Rider #4: So what, Dark Driceratops stops his attack and you gain 2400 Life Points. It'll just be a waist.

Mokuba: You're wrong. I'm using my Trap on Serenity! Protecting her and increasing her Life Points!

The shield moves in front of Serenity and Armed Dragon LV 7 strikes it.

**Serenity: 6700**

Shadow Rider #4: That might help her, but you're still getting a direct attack!

Dark Driceratops is still charging at Mokuba. He guards himself with his Duel Disk as the monster tacked him; the force of it knocked him down.

**Mokuba: 3100  
**  
Serenity: Mokuba! Are you okay?

Mokuba: (groans) I'll be alright.

Shadow Rider #4: Oh, I, like, seriously doubt it, because I'm now sacrificing my Dark Driceratops, for something that's even more powerful!

She puts the card on her Duel Disk and Dark Driceratops Disintegrates.

Shadow Rider #4: Brining out the one and only, Jinzo!

Both Mokuba and Serenity gasped as the newly summoned monster appeared in a bolt of lightning. The monster was indeed Jinzo as it stood in a commanding stance.

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1500**

Shadow Rider #4: and you know what he can do, correct?

As she says this, Jinzo shoots red beams from his eyes, hitting Ultimate Offerings and Spirit Barrier, which causes both to spark.

Shadow Rider #4: As of right now, all traps are useless. But I have one more card to use, (puts card in Duel Disk) A little something called Amplifier!

The card is shown on the field. Jinzo now has a metallic helmet on his head.

Shadow Rider #4: With this magic card equipped to Jinzo, we are no longer bounded by its card effect.

Mokuba: Great. Now they can play traps and we can't.

Shadow Rider #4: I end my turn. And now the fun starts. Since Horus destroyed a monster, he gets a gift: Two more star-levels, making him a Level eight monster!

The fifth Shadow Rider's deck glows, as does Horus LV 6. He keeps glowing and getting bigger, and then, he stops, having his scales shine even brighter.

Shadow Rider #4 and 5: Rise, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8!

**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 1800**

Serenity: (Gasp) Mokuba! These are the exact same monsters they used on our friends.

Mokuba: I know serenity. I'm nervous too.

Shadow Rider #4: (laughs evilly) you kiddies haven't got a prayer.

Serenity: We'll see about that. (Draws card) my move! I begin with Card of Sanctity. (Puts card in Duel Disk) this lets us draw until we each have six cards.

The magic card is shown on the field. Everyone draws cards from their decks and now each has six cards in their hands.

Shadow Rider #4: Not a very good move, little girl, now that our hands are full, we have more chances to take you all out.

Serenity: We'll see what happens. (Thinking) This could be a problem. None of the monsters in my hand are strong enough to take down those dragons. Not to mention Jinzo keeps our traps from working. It all seems so hopeless.

Voice: (in her mind) Only if you give up hope.

Serenity got startled by the voice. She looked around and saw that she was no longer in the duel, in her mind at lease. All she sees is white all around, and appearing in front of her was Yugi, or in this case, Yami Yugi.

_Serenity: Yugi? Is that you? _

_Yami Yugi: In a manner of speaking, yes._

_Serenity: What's going on?_

_Yami Yugi: I heard your self-doubt and came to help you._

_Serenity: Why?_

_Yami Yugi: To tell you not to give up._

_Serenity: But it's so hard. I mean, I don't have a monster strong enough to stop theirs. I may as well just give up._

_Yami Yugi: Serenity let me ask you something: What do you think would have happened if Joey gave up when he was in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament?_

_Serenity: He… he wouldn't have won the prize money that paid for my operation and I would have went blind._

_Yami Yugi: And what do you think would have happened if Kaiba gave up when he was dueling Noah in that virtual world?_

_Serenity: (a little more confident) Then… Mokuba would have still been brainwashed by Noah and we would have been stuck there forever._

_Yami Yugi: and what do you think would have happened if I gave up in my duels with not only Marik's dark side in Battle City, but my duel with Dartz when the Orichalcos was stealing souls?_

_Serenity: (more confident) Then neither of us would have been still alive if you didn't beat them._

_Yami Yugi: so, one last question: what do you think will happen if you give up?_

_Serenity: (completely confident) Then those Shadow Riders win and we will never stop them from hurting others!_

_Yami Yugi: That's right. Remember what I said to Kim when she and her team were dueling Jenny and hers?_

_Serenity: That I have to believe in the Heart of the Cards. And when I put my heart in the game, there's nothing I can't do!_

_Yami Yugi: Correct. Serenity, you have a strong spirit, one that is pure and innocent. Joey once told you that he gets his strength from you, that you're the reason he duels. Are you going to give up and let, not only your big brother, but everyone on Team World down?_

_Serenity: NO!_

_Yami Yugi: That's the spirit._

_Serenity: But, how can I stop their monsters? Even with my Field card, not one of them can destroy those dragons._

_Yami Yugi: Yes, it's true that you are in a tough spot and that you're monsters don't have enough power to attack those Shadow Riders, but ATK points aren't everything. Sometimes even the most weakest of monsters have a power that can be big._

_Serenity: But what does that mean?_

_Yami Yugi: That is for you to understand on your own. But trust your heart and your spirit, they will guide you well._

And with that last word of confidence, Yami Yugi fades away, and her mind returns back to the duel, with Yami Yugi's words still hanging.

Shadow Rider #4: Hurry up and make your move! I'd like to end this sometime this century!

Serenity: (thinking) whoa… was all that real? Well, real or not, Yugi is right, I can't give up. What did Yugi meant with that a weak monster can have a big power? Did he mean a card effect?

She looks at her hand again and she eyes a monster card, it was called "Jowgen the Spiritualist."

Serenity: (thinking) THAT'S IT! (Aloud) Alright, I now summon a monster known as Jowgen the Spiritualist!

She puts the card on her Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 200  
DEF: 1300**

Serenity: And he gets a boost from my Luminous Spark.

The field card glows and Jowgen the Spiritualist absorbs it.

Jowgen the Spiritualist:  
**ATK: 700  
DEF: 900**

Shadow Rider #4: Please. You think that weak guy can stop our monsters?

Serenity: Actually… Yeah, I do!

Shadow Rider #4: What?

Serenity: You see Jowgen has a very powerful card effect: All I have to do is discard one card from my hand and he can destroy all monsters on the field that were Special Summoned.

Shadow Rider #4 and 5: WHAT?

Serenity: That's right. So all I have to do is send this card to the graveyard, (does so) and Armed Dragon and Horus earn a one-way trip to the graveyard.

Jowgen swings his staff and shoots two energy beams at Horus the Black Flame LV 8 and Armed Dragon LV7. The beams strike them, causing them both to be destroyed.

Serenity: How do you like them apples? (Thinking) thank you, Yugi, I was this close to giving up.

Shadow Rider #5: Just because you took out my dragons, doesn't mean you snot-nosed brats will beat us in this duel.

Serenity: I think not. You Shadow Riders think that just because we're young, we don't have a chance, but that's where you're wrong. Now I'm gonna shut down you Jinzo with this: (puts card in Duel Disk) Mystical Space Typhoon!

The magic card is shown on the field.

Serenity: With this card, I'll get rid of Amplifier, making your Jinzo stop all traps.

Mokuba: Oh, it'll do more then that!

From the magic card, a burst of wind comes and it hits the Amplifier on Jinzo. The helmet shatters, and Jinzo disintegrates as well.

Mokuba: If Amplifier is destroyed, Jinzo goes with it.

Serenity: Alright! Now our traps work. So, I'll tap into my Ultimate Offerings and perform an extra summoning.

**Serenity: 6200**

Serenity: And since it's considered a Normal Summon, my Jowgen the Spiritualist's card effect of preventing Special Summons won't be in affect.

She puts the card on her Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears in front of her.

Serenity: Allow me to introduce a new addition to my deck: The Winged Kuriboh!

**ATK: 300  
DEF: 200  
**  
Shadow Rider #4: That little powder-puff? You're kidding.

Serenity: Nope. And he'll be more powerful with my Luminous Spark.

The field card glows and Winged Kuriboh absorbs it.

Winged Kuriboh:  
**ATK: 800  
DEF: 0**

Serenity: Ok, guys, so these freaks we mean business! Attack!

Jowgen the Spiritualist swings his staff and shoots a magical energy beam at the forth Shadow Rider, and the attack makes its mark.

**Shadow Rider #4: 2700**

Winged Kuriboh files towards the fifth Shadow Rider and bit her in the arm. She shook him off and he returns to Serenity.

**Shadow Rider #5: 1800**

Serenity: That's it for my turn. I end it.

Shadow Rider #5: (draws card) And I'll end your life! First I play my Offerings to the Doomed.

She puts the card in her Duel Disk and it appears in front of her.

Shadow Rider #5: Now I can destroy that Jowgen the Spiritualist and the only cost is that I can't draw next turn.

The card glows, as does Jowgen the Spiritualist, he glows so brightly that he explodes, destroying him.

Serenity: NO!

Shadow Rider #5: Oh yeah. Now I can play this:

She puts two cards in her Duel Disk and the both appear in front of her.

Shadow Rider #5: My Two "Level Modulation" magic cards. First they allow my opponent to draw two cards, so both of you get two cards each.

Both Mokuba and Serenity draw two cards.

Mokuba: Why make us draw two cards?

Shadow Rider #5: A small price to pay so that we can bring back my two Level-Up dragons!

The two cards glow, and so does her graveyard, causing the two monsters to return to the field.

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8:  
**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 1800**

Armed Dragon LV 7:  
**ATK: 2800  
DEF: 1000**

Mokuba: Oh great.

Shadow Rider #5: Lucky for you, their effects can't work for this turn thanks to Level Modulation's secondary effect. So I end my turn with two facedown cards.

She puts the cards in her Duel Disk and they both appear facedown in front of her.

Shadow Rider #5: But next turn, you won't have a prayer.

Mokuba: (Draws card) then I guess it's my turn now. And I begin by playing Toon Table of Contents, (puts card in Duel Disk) allowing me to take a card from my deck with "Toon" in its name.

The Toon World book closes and it now turns to Mokuba, opening its pages in front of him.

Mokuba: let's see what we got. (Looks though book) uh-huh, okay, alright! I choose my second Toon Mermaid.

The book closes and returns to the field, opening back to the dark castle. A loan card pops from his deck and he takes it.

Mokuba: And I choose to summon it. Go Toon Mermaid!

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and it glows. The toon world book closes, spins around and reopens, letting lose the summoned monster.

**ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1500**

Mokuba: Now I can do another Special Summon. I sacrifice Toon Mermaid…

He puts another card on his Duel Disk. Toon Mermaid starts to scream before she disintegrates.

Mokuba: … To summon my second Toon Dark Magician Girl!

As he says this, the Toon World book produces fog. Once then a figure came out from the fog, which was revealed as the second Toon Dark Magician Girl. She laughed a bit before she stood at her spot: right where Toon Mermaid was.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1700**

Mokuba: And I'll have her attack! Use your Dark Magic Attack on the Shadow Rider with the two dragons and finish her!

Toon Dark Magician Girl swings her staff and it shoots a magical energy beam at the fifth Shadow Rider.

Shadow Rider #5: Not so fast. (Pushes button) I activate my trap: Magic Cylinder!

One of Her facedown card flips up. It glows, creating two cylinders. Toon Dark Magician Girl's attack enters one cylinder and it comes out the other, striking Mokuba down.

**Mokuba: 1100**

Mokuba: (Groaning) Oh, man! I'm only down to 1100 Life Points. I've got to be more careful. (Gets up) I end my turn with a facedown card.

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and it appears facedown in front of him.

Mokuba: I end my turn.

Shadow Rider #4: (Draws card) I'm going to finish this once and for all! Sister…?

Shadow Rider #5: Of course, I control-shift both of my Dragons to my sister's side of the field.

The two dragons move to the Forth Shadow Rider's side of the field.

Shadow Rider #4: Ok. Now I activate Armed Dragon LV 7's card effect. I discard a monster from my hand he destroys all monsters on your side that have equal or less ATK then the ATK of the monster I discarded.

She takes a card from her hand and shows it to Mokuba and Serenity.

Shadow Rider #4: So, I discard Luster Dragon #2 and all monsters are taken out!

She discards Luster Dragon #2 and the blades on Armed Dragon LV 7 glow. Armed Dragon shoots two energy disks, each one hitting the two monsters, destroying them.

Shadow Rider #4: Now I'll Play an Equip Magic card (puts it in duel disk), Megamorph!

The magic card is shown on the field and Horus glows.

Shadow Rider #4: When this card is equipped and our Life Points are lower, well that give Horus Double the ATK points!

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8:  
**ATK: 6000  
DEF: 1800  
**  
Shadow Rider #4: Now I'm going to have them attack you directly! Armed Dragon, take out the little boy. Horus, attack the little girl.

Horus opened its mouths and started to breathe black fire, and Armed Dragon's Claw Started to glow. Both launched their attacks at Mokuba and Serenity, which they guarded themselves from with their Duel Disk. The attacks make contact, causing a huge explosion.

Shadow Rider #4: That's that.

Shadow Rider #5: We showed those babies how it's done.

Both of them laugh evilly for a moment until they got interrupted.

Serenity: Sorry to spoil your fun…

Mokuba: …But we're still standing!

Both of the Shadow Riders looked and saw that both Mokuba and Serenity were still standing.

**Mokuba: 1100 **

Serenity: 6200

Shadow Rider #4: (Shocked) you're Life Points haven't decreased! But How!

Shadow Rider #5: (Shocked) that attack was dead on!

Serenity: Yes, it's true that your attack made contact, but it didn't matter, because I had a small insurance policy.

Shadow Rider #4: What do you mean?

Serenity: My Winged Kuriboh. When you destroyed him with Armed Dragon's card effect, Winged Kuriboh's card effect activated as well. On the turn that he's destroyed, Both Mokuba and I take zero damage, so your attack was a complete waist.

Shadow Rider #4: Clever little girl… But you won't be that lucky next turn.

Serenity: We'll see. Are you done?

Shadow Rider #4: Yes.

Serenity: Good. (Draws card) I think I'll play my Swords of Revealing Light!

She puts the card in her Duel Disk and it appears in front of him.

Serenity: This magic card will keep you at bay for three turns.

Shadow Rider #4: That's what you think! Horus, take that out!

Horus breaths black fire and he shoots it at Swords of Revealing Light, destroying it.

Serenity: What?

Shadow Rider #5: Oops, I guess I forgot to mention Horus LV 8 and his card effect: No matter what, he can negate and destroy any and all magic cards that activate. Which means a quarter of your deck is useless.

Serenity: (to herself) this is bad.

Shadow Rider #4: I've said it before and I'll say it again: You little Kiddies haven't a prayer.

Serenity: I'm not done yet. My Spirit Barrier is still active, so if Mokuba and I just keep at lease one monster on the field, our Life Points are safe. I'll summon another Shining Angel in attack mode.

She puts the card on his Duel Disk and the summoned monster appeared in front of her.

**ATK: 1400  
DEF: 800**

The field spell activated made him glow brighter.

Shining Angle:  
**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 400**

Serenity: Next I set one card facedown.

She puts the card in her Duel Disk and it appears facedown in front of her.

Serenity: And that'll do.

Shadow Rider #5: Then it's my turn. Because of my Offerings to the Doomed, I can't draw this turn, but I can still attack!

Shadow Rider #4: I control-shift both of my Dragons to my sister's side of the field.

The two dragons return to the fifth Shadow Rider's side of the field.

Shadow Rider #5: Unfortunately, I don't have any monsters in my hand. But I can still attack.

Mokuba: Not if I do this. I activate a trap card.

He pushes a button on his Duel Disk and his facedown card flips up.

Mokuba: Hallowed Life Barrier. I discard one card from my hand (does so) and we'll take no damage from your monsters.

Shadow Rider #5: Grrr… very well. I end my turn with a facedown card.

She puts it in her Duel Disk and the card appears facedown in front of him.

Mokuba: (Draws card) my move. First I summon a second Toon Mermaid.

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and it glows. The toon world book closes, spins around and reopens, letting lose the summoned monster.

**ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Mokuba: Now sacrifice Toon Mermaid…

He puts another card on his Duel Disk. Toon Mermaid starts to scream before she disintegrates.

Mokuba: … To summon my Toon Summon Skull!

As he says this, the Toon World book begins to create electricity. Once then the book opens, and coming out from it was the Toon Summon Skull. He laughed and made different faces.

**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 1200**

Mokuba: Normally he can't attack since he's class-A. But he'll provide a strong defense when I play an Equip magic card: (puts card in Duel Disk) Axe of Despair!

The magic card is shown on the field. A giant Axe appears in Toon Summon Skull's hands and he smiles and giggles evilly as it.

Mokuba: Now he's strong enough to destroy your dragons.

Shadow Riders #5: Aren't you forgetting something?

As she says this, Horus breaths black fire and he shoots it at Axe of Despair, destroying it. When Toon Summon Skull sees this, he starts crying.

Mokuba: Darn it! Horus still destroys magic cards. I'll just set two cards facedown and end my turn.

He puts them in his Duel Disk and the two cards appear facedown in front of him.

Mokuba: (thinking) this is getting harder with every turn. I just hope Seto, Joey and Yugi are doing better then us.

* * *

We now return to the duel between Yami Yugi, Kaiba and Joey versus the first three Shadow Riders just as we left off: the third Shadow Rider has just finished his turn and it is now Yami Yugi's. While there duel was going on, Yami Yugi sensed another duel happening above them. Indeed, Yami Yugi found out about Mokuba and Serenity's duel with the last two Shadow Riders, hence him appearing to Serenity in her head, helping her. Now he was worried, because he knew what was going on in Mokuba and Serenity's duel. 

Yami Yugi: (thinking) this is getting out of hand.

Yugi appeared next to him in astral form.

Yugi: (through thought) I know. With Mokuba and Serenity dueling those other Shadow Riders, they may not win it.

Yami Yugi: (through thought) we shouldn't doubt them, Yugi. Since the tournament, they've become strong duelist I know they'll win; they just have to trust in themselves and the heart of the cards.

Yugi: (through thought) right. And now, we have to trust it with this duel.

Yami Yugi: (through thought) correct. Now let's continue. (Aloud) It's my turn now. (Draws card)

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) with that Invader of Darkness, none of us can play Quick-play magic cards. But I may have another way to free Dark Magician Girl.

Yami Yugi: I start by playing a magic card, (puts card in Duel Disk) Pot of Greed.

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and it appears on the field. He then drew two cards from his deck.

Yami Yugi: Next I summon my Queen's Knight to the field.

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears next to Dark Magician Girl.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600**

Yami Yugi: And then, I'll set one card facedown.

He puts it in his Duel Disk and the card appears facedown in front of him.

Yami Yugi: And that's it for my turn.

Shadow Rider #1: (Draws card) then I do believe it's my turn. And Nightmare Wheel activates.

Yami Yugi: Not so fast! Since it's officially your turn, I can activate my facedown card, (pushes button) A card I traded with Kim Possible. Raigeki Break!

His facedown card flips up.

Yami Yugi: All I have to do is discard Mystical Space Typhoon from my hand and Nightmare Wheel is destroyed!

He discards his magic card and lighting comes from the card, striking Nightmare Wheel, destroying it and Freeing Dark Magician Girl.

Yami Yugi: Now my Life Points are safe.

Shadow Rider #1: That's what you think! I summon my Cyber Gymnast in attack mode!

She puts the card on her Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 800  
DEF: 1800  
**  
Shadow Rider #1: Sure, she may not look much, but she has a very powerful card effect. Once per turn, I can discard from my hand and I can destroy one face-up monster in attack mode on your side of the field. So…I discard my Sinister Serpent, and your Dark Magician Girl is toast.

She discards from her hand and Cyber Gymnast starts performing summersaults, moving towards Dark Magician Girl.

Joey: Not so fast, sister. You forgot about my facedown card. (Pushes button) Well check it out: Zero Gravity!

Joey's facedown card flips up and starts to glow. All the face-up monsters started to float in mid-air.

Shadow Rider #1: What's going on?

Joey: Zero Gravity affects all the face-up monsters that are on the field. It forces them to change from whatever mode they are in to the opposite. So, all face-up monsters in attack mode move to defense mode and vice-versa.

As he says the, all the monsters start to come back down to the ground, only this time, they are all kneeling.

Joey: And since your Gymnast's card effect only works on attack mode monsters, Yugi's Dark Magician Girl is safe from being destroyed.

Kaiba: (Pauses)… Wheeler… You actually had a good idea for once!

Joey: (Flattered) why, thank you. I try-(Realizes) HEY!

Shadow Rider #2: Well, it wasn't all that good, because now that all my Battle Cheerleaders are in defense mode, they each have 3000 DEF points.

Battle Cheerleader:  
**ATK: 0  
DEF: 3000  
**  
Kaiba: I doubt it would matter.

Shadow Rider #1: well, since I have no other card to play, I end my turn.

Kaiba: About time. (Draws card) first I set one card facedown.

He put it in his Duel Disk and the card appears facedown in front of him.

Kaiba: Next I'll tap into my Pawn March and pay 500 points to Special Summon Saggi the Dark Clown.

**Kaiba: 5950**

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 600  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Kaiba: And now I'll sacrifice him to Normal Summon my Kaiser Glider.

He puts the card on his Duel Disk. Saggi disintegrates and the summoned monster appears in his place.

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2200**

Kaiba: Now then. I think I'll have my dragon send your Battle Baseballer to the showers! Kaiser Flame!

Kaiser Glider starts to breathe fire and shoots a blast at Battle Baseballer. The blast makes contact, destroying the monsters.

Joey: YES! Looks like your Baseballer just got ejected from the game!

Shadow Rider #2: That's what you think. I activate a trap card: (pushes button on Duel Disk) It's something I like to call "Safe!"

Her facedown card flips up. It's a trap with the image of a Battle Baseballer sliding onto home plate and the umpire signals "safe."

Shadow Rider #2: This Continuous trap card can activate when a low level machine monster gets destroyed through battle. When that happens, I'm allowed to summon another copy of the destroyed monster to the field in either attack or defence mode.

As she says this, the trap card glows, as does her deck. From the entrance to the field came another Battle Baseballer.

**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Kaiba: Huh, a smart move. But it won't last you, I end my turn.

Shadow Rider #2: (draws card) now it's my turn to keep this game going. I start by switching my other monsters to attack mode.

She turns the cards and the defensive monsters get up and move into attack mode.

Shadow Rider #2: And since my Cheerleaders are in attack mode, their ATK is back to 3000.

Battle Cheerleader (x3):  
**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 0**

Shadow Rider #2: Now, I activate the other effect of my "Sidelines" again. I pay 1000 points and my Battle Baseballer and Basketballer increase their ATK points by their Original DEF Points.

**Shadow Rider #2: 4000**

Both monsters glow as the audience cheers for them as loud as they could, Chanting "DEFENSE! HUH, HUH! DEFENCE! HUH, HUH!"

Battle Baseballer:  
**ATK: 3200  
DEF: 1500**

Battle Basketballer:  
**ATK: 3100  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Shadow Rider #2:Now I activate the magic of Cheer Squad!

She puts the card in her Duel Disk and the magic card appears. The image is of the three Battle Cheerleaders in a Human Pyramid.

Shadow Rider #2: When I have all three of my Battle Cheerleaders, I can inflict 1000 Life Points for each one. That means 1000 points for all three of you. Battle Cheerleaders, Give these three a real show!

The Duel Monsters crowd starts cheering as the Battle Cheerleaders starts doing their route. The three perform some spins and cartwheels before performing back flips. Two of them land on their feet while the third lands on the other two's shoulders, making a human pyramid.

Shadow Rider #2: Pom-pom Pummel!

The Battle Cheerleaders throw their Pom-poms into the air and they fall back down towards Team Yugi. They started to spark electricity before hitting the ground near them, sparking as they hit.

**Yami Yugi: 5500 **

Kaiba: 4950

Joey: 5300

Shadow Rider #2: Ok, Battle Baseballer, Knock that Dragon out of the Park! Home Run Attack!

Battle Baseballer held out a baseball and threw it in the air, he hits it with his bat and the ball hits Kaiser Glider, destroying him.

**Kaiba: 4150  
**  
Kaiba: That's just what I wanted you to do.

Shadow Rider #2: What do you mean?

Kaiba: When Kaiser Glider is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can return one monster to the owners' hand. And I think I know who to return. Since that Cyber Blader is just as much of a threat as the Sports monsters, I'll use it on her.

Shadow Rider #1: WHAT?

Kaiba: And since Cyber Blader is a fusion monster, she returns to the fusion deck rather then your hand.

Kaiser Glider returns to the field, only to shoot a flame at Cyber Blader. The flame hits Cyber Blader and she disappears.

Shadow Rider #1: No! My Cyber Blader!

Shadow Rider #2: Lucky move, but you still have no monsters out.

Kaiba: I'm well aware of that, and that's where my facedown card comes in handy.

He pushes a button on his Duel Disk and his facedown card flips up.

Kaiba: A trap known as Flat LV 4 (A/N: from "One Step Ahead, Part One"). When one of my monsters gets destroyed in battle, well then we get to Special Summon a level four or lower monster from our decks. And since this is a team duel, we all benefit from the trap. So I'll go first and summon my Vorse Raider to the field.

The trap card glows and so does his deck. A lone card pops out and he takes it, putting it on his Duel Disk and summoning the monster.

**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1200  
**  
Shadow Rider #2: Oh shoot! I don't have room in my monster zones.

Joey: Well, I got plenty. And I choose to summon my Panther Warrior.

Joey's deck starts to glow. A lone card pops out and he takes it, putting it on his Duel Disk and summoning the monster.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1600  
**  
Shadow Rider #3: Well, I guess it's my turn. I summon my Sonic Maid.

His deck starts to glow. A lone card pops out and he takes it, putting it on his Duel Disk and summoning the monster.

**ATK: 1200  
DEF: 900**

Yugi: (In Yami Yugi's thoughts) I would summon Kings Knight, but in order to protect our Life Points, I better use something else.

Yami Yugi: I summon my Winged Kuriboh!

His deck starts to glow. A lone card pops out and he takes it, putting it on his Duel Disk and summoning the monster.

**ATK: 300  
DEF: 200**

Shadow Rider #1: (laughs) is that the best you could do? Try this on for size: I summon my Etoile Cyber.

Her deck starts to glow. A lone card pops out and she takes it, putting it on her Duel Disk and summoning the monster.

**ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1600  
**  
Shadow Rider #2: Well, it's still my turn, and I think I'll have my Basketballer attack that Vorse Raider.

Just then, the first Shadow Rider took out the gold coin that has the millennium rod's power in it. She holds onto it and she starts speaking to the second Shadow Rider through thought.

Shadow Rider #1: (through thought) wait! Take out that Winged Kuriboh. If we take out Yugi, the rest will sure to follow.

Shadow Rider #2: (through thought) of course, boss. (Aloud) Basketballer, change of plans: I want you to attack that little Puff ball. Slam Dunk Assault!

Battle Basketballer starts bouncing his ball and runs towards Winged Kuriboh. He throws it with enough force to strike Winged Kuriboh, destroying him.

Shadow Rider #2: Yes! That should take a chunk out of your Life Points.

Yami Yugi: (Chuckles) actually, that's what I was hoping for.

**Yami Yugi: 5500**

Shadow Rider #2: Hey, your Life Points haven't decreased. What's up with that?

Yami Yugi: While it's true that Winged Kuriboh is not the strongest of monsters, he does make that up with his card effect. On the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, we take zero damage. So no matter what you do, we won't lose Life Points.

Shadow Rider #2: Grrr. (through thought) nice plan, boss… Not!

Shadow Rider #1: (through thought) hey, watch it.

Shadow Rider #2: well, since it won't matter, I'll end my turn with a facedown card.

She put it in her Duel Disk and the card appears facedown in front of her.

Battle Baseballer:  
**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Battle Basketballer:  
**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Joey: (Draws card) Now it's my turn. I play my own Pot of Greed.

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and it appears on the field. He then drew two cards from his deck.

Joey: Hmm. Not bad. I set two cards facedown.

He puts the cards in his Duel Disk and they appear facedown in front of him.

Joey: And now I attack. I sacrifice my facedown Flame Manipulator so that my Panther Warrior can attack.

The facedown monster flips up, revealing it to be Flame Manipulator. The monster glows and disintegrates, the energy left behind goes into Panther Warrior.

Joey: Ok, Panther Warrior, attack that Cyber Gymnast with Panther Sword Strike!

Panther Warrior runs towards Cyber Gymnast with his sword ready to strike.

Shadow Rider #1: (thinking) Damn it! My trap card only works on targeted attack mode monsters.

Panther Warrior swung his sword at Cyber Gymnast, striking the monster and destroying her.

Joey: How do ya like them apples? I end my turn.

Shadow Rider #3: (draws card) and that begins mine. And first off, I'll attack with my Invader of Darkness. Crush Panther Warrior with Darkness Destruction!

Invader of Darkness's hand become covered in dark energy, he begins to swing it at Panther Warrior.

Joey: (Thinking) this is it! I gotta time this just right! (Aloud) I activated my facedown card, (pushes button) Staunch Defender!

One of his facedown cards flips up and it glows.

Joey: With dis card, When my opponent attacks, I choose a monster, and all of your monsters hafta do battle with him. And when I say "All" I mean "All."

Shadow Rider #3: Why would you want that?

Joey: To set the stage for my next card, (pushes button) Skull Dice!

His facedown cards flips up. It glows and out comes a little devil creature holding a big red six-sided die.

Joey: You know how this works, right? I roll a six-sided die and all of your monsters lose ATK points divide by the roll of the Die, the High the number, the lower the ATK points.

The devil creature throws the die in the air and it lands rolling.

Joey: If I get even a Two, I'll still be safe. But I'm still hoping for a high number.

The die begins to spin on its side. It slows down and finally lands on a 2.

Joey: WHO'S DA MAN? Now all of your monsters' ATK points are divided by two!

Invader of Darkness:  
**ATK: 1450  
DEF: 2500**

Heavy Metal King:  
**ATK: 1750  
DEF: 1500**

Starving Artist:  
**ATK: 850  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Sonic Maid:  
**ATK: 600  
DEF: 900**

Battle Baseballer:  
**ATK: 850  
DEF: 1500**

Battle Basketballer:  
**ATK: 800  
DEF: 1500**

Battle Cheerleader (x3):  
**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 0**

Etoile Cyber:  
**ATK: 600  
DEF: 1600  
**  
Joey: Panther Warrior… LET'S KICK SOME ASS! Counter attack!

Invader of darkness continues his attack, but Panther Warrior slices the attacking hand right off him. Panther warrior then attacks Invader of Darkness's chest, destroying him all together.

Joey: OH YEAH! And don't forget about Staunch Defender. Now all of your monsters are screwed!

The trap card glows and all of the Shadow Riders' monsters charge at Panther Warrior. Panther Warrior's Eyes starts to glow brightly and he let's out a ferocious roar before charging at the army of monsters. Panther Warrior holds his sword with both hand and begins his counter attack, first he slices across Starving Artist, hitting the spine of the monster and making him collapse. Heavy Metal King Strikes his guitar and out comes and energy wave. Panther Warrior dodges the energy wave and throws his sword towards the guitar, the sword strikes it dead center, sticking onto it and the Heavy Metal King. Panther Warrior runs up to him, pulls his sword out and strikes him across the chest. Sonic Maid advances on Panther Warrior and begins to attack with her Scythe, but he blocks the attack and strikes her across. Battle Baseballer charges at him and uses his bat like a sword, but Panther Warrior slices the sword and strikes his head, knocking it off his body. Battle Basketballer throws his ball with powerful force, but Panther Warrior hits it like a baseball with his sword and the impact of the ball hitting Battle Basketballer sends him flying. The Battle Cheerleaders perform cartwheels in an attempt to stop him, but Panther Warrior throws his sword in a spinning manner so the blade spins, the sword strikes each Battle Cheerleader in the torso, slicing them in half. The sword then reaches Etoile Cyber, she tries to defend it, but the sword strikes her and sticks to her chest. Panther Warrior pulls his sword from her chest, then he lets out a victorious roar before all the attacked monsters disintegrated, showing that they're destroyed. The three Shadow Riders and both Yami Yugi and Kaiba looked on in shock; they were too shocked to notice that the Duel Monsters crowd disappeared.

**Shadow Rider #1: 4900 **

**Shadow Rider #2: 150**

**Shadow Rider #3: 2650**

Joey: YEEEAAAAAAAH! SAY MY NAME, CLOAKED FREAKS! BOO-YAH!

As he continues his boasting and show-boating, he gets hit in the head with a bottle of some kind.

Joey: AH! Sonavabitch!

We see that it was the first Shadow Rider who threw the bottle.

Shadow Rider #1: Look at you, cheering your brains off like you've already won. Just as I expect from a loser like you.

Joey: Hey, come over here and say that to my face!

Shadow Rider #1: I don't need to. Once we win this duel, I'll be able to prove myself of that.

Kaiba: (notices) hey, what happen to the crowd?

Shadow Rider #2: Because my Cheerleaders are gone, so is my Sidelines card. But I still have my "Safe!" Card, so I bring back a second Basketballer and my last Baseballer, both in defense mode.

As she says this, the trap card glows, as does her deck, summoning another Battle Baseballer and Basketballer. They both kneeled on one leg, showing that they're in defense mode.

Battle Baseballer:  
**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1500**

Battle Basketballer:  
**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1500**

Shadow Rider #3: And it's still my turn, and I end it with a facedown card.

He put it in his Duel Disk and the card appears facedown in front of him.

Yami Yugi: Now it's my turn. (Draws card; looks at it) and I start with Card of Sanctity.

He puts the magic card in his Duel Disk and it appears on the field. Everyone each draws cards and now they all have six cards.

Yami Yugi: Perfect. I now summon King's Knight.

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400  
**  
Yami Yugi: And now that I have both King's and Queens Knight, I can Summon Jacks Knight.

His deck starts to glow. A lone card pops out and he takes it, putting it on his Duel Disk and summoning the monster.

**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1000  
**  
Yami Yugi: Alright. Dark Magician Girl, Finish off the second Shadow Rider by attacking her Basketballer! Dark Magic Attack!

Dark Magician Girl swings her staff and it shoots a magical energy beam at Battle Basketballer.

Shadow Rider #2: Sorry Yugi, but I'm not out of the game just yet. (Pushes button) I activate my Draining Shield.

Her facedown card flips up. A circular Shield appears in front of Battle Basketballer and the Dark Magic Attack hits it.

Shadow Rider #2: Not only are my Life Points are increased by the ATK of Dark Magician Girl, but my monster is now safe.

**Shadow Rider #2: 2450**

Shadow Rider #2: You better watch it, because I'm taking this game into overtime.

Yami Yugi: Well, I'm not quite finished yet. Jack's Knight, attack the Battle Baseballer.

Jack's Knight runs towards Battle Baseballer and slices him with his sword, destroying him.

Yami Yugi: Since you would just bring back another Basketballer, I'll just end my turn with three cards facedown.

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and they all appeared facedown in front of him.

Yami Yugi: I'll end my turn.

Shadow Rider #1: (Draws card) my turn. And I start with Fusion Recovery.

She puts the card in her Duel Disk and the magic card is shown.

Shadow Rider #1: Now I can take a Polymerization and one monster I used for a fusion from my graveyard to my hand.

Her graveyard pushes out two cards and she takes them.

Shadow Rider #1: And I choose my Etoile Cyber. Next I Play Polymerization, (puts card in Duel Disk) and fuse my Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to create Cyber Blader!

The two monsters are shown on the field. Polymerization glows and they twirl together, forming a new monster.

**ATK: 2100  
DEF: 800**

Shadow Rider #1: Since I don't trust your three facedown cards, I'll end my turn with two of my facedown cards.

She puts them in her Duel Disk and they appear facedown in font of him.

Kaiba: Then it's my turn.

He draws a card from his deck and looks at it. He then looks over to Joey and he looks back, nodding his head slightly.

Kaiba: Now I start with the magic of Monster Reborn, (puts card in Duel Disk) Brining back my Blue Eyes.

The magic card is shown on the field. Kaiba's graveyard begins to glow and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Return to the field.

**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500**

Kaiba: Now the stage is set for my most powerful monster. I play Polymerization!

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and the magic card is shown on the field.

Kaiba: And the monsters I'll fuse, All three of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons!

The other two dragons are shown and they begin to twirl together. Lighting strikes the area and then newly formed monster is shown.

Kaiba: Say hello to my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

**ATK: 4500  
DEF: 3800**

Kaiba: And you're just about to see how ultimate he is. Blue Eyes; Attack her little ice skater with Neutron Blast!

The three dragon heads formed electricity in their mouths, they came together to form a Giant energy ball. They then shot the energy ball towards Cyber Blader.

Shadow Rider #1: Not so fast. I now activate my facedown card. (Pushes button) Go Doble Passes!

One of her facedown cards flips up. The Neutron Blast hits an invisible wall, protecting Cyber Blader.

Yugi: (In Yami Yugi's thoughts) I was right. Her first facedown card was Doble Passes. Kaiba's gonna lose Life Points unless we do something.

Shadow Rider #1: This trap redirects an attack on my monsters and makes it a direct attack on me, so my Cyber Blader is safe.

Kaiba: So what, you're still going to lose Life Points.

Shadow Rider #1: Not with this card. (Pushes button) I activate Enchanted Javelin.

One of her facedown cards flips up. A Javelin appears in the Shadow Rider's hand.

Shadow Rider #1: When one of my opponents' monsters attacks, I can throw this and my Life Points increase by the attacking monster's ATK.

She throws the Javelin and it hits Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, sticking to him. It glows slightly and the Shadow Rider starts glowing too.

**Shadow Rider #1: 9400  
**  
The Neutron Blast is forced by the invisible wall to go off Cyber Blader and the attack now hits the first Shadow Rider.

**Shadow Rider #1: 4900  
**  
Shadow Rider #1: And now the real fun begins. See My Doble Passes now let's my Cyber Blader Attack you directly since you attacked me.

Cyber Blader starts moving towards Kaiba.

Shadow Rider #1: And now I activate my last facedown card.

She pushes another button and her last facedown card flips up. Its image is of a Cyber Blader with her Skates outfitted with laser guns and her hands hold two broadswords.

Shadow Rider #1: It's a trap card Known as Cyber Weapon. It can only work if I have Cyber Blader on the field. Once then, I play 1000 Life Points to activate one of her card effects for one turn, no matter how many monsters my opponent has. So I pay 1000 Life Points and my Cyber Blader's ATK gets doubled.

**Shadow Rider #1: 3900**

Cyber Blader:  
**ATK: 4200  
DEF: 800**

And at that moment, Yami Yugi pushed a button on his Duel Disk, activating one of his facedown cards. Cyber Blader performs a jump spin, jumping over Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Kaiba Guards himself with his Duel Disk as Cyber Blader came down with her Skate Striking him, which caused dirt and dust to form in a dust cloud.

Shadow Rider #1: Ha! So much for your Life Points, Dragon boy!

Yami Yugi: That's what you think.

Shadow Rider #1: What?

She looks on to the field as the dust cleared. She saw that Kaiba was still pretty much standing and that Yami Yugi activated one of his facedown cards.

Yami Yugi: Thanks to a tip-off by Jenny, I was well aware of that trap card and what it could accomplish. So I set a trap of my own, Nutrient Z! It increased Kaiba's Life Points before damage could be calculated.

**Kaiba: 8150 **

**Kaiba: 3950**

Shadow Rider #1: Lucky move!

Kaiba: Luck had nothing to do with it. It takes skill to play that card right, something you wouldn't know about. Now then, it's still my turn, so I summon my Kaiser Seahorse.

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and it summoned monster appeared in front of him.

**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1650  
**  
Kaiba: And I end my turn.

Shadow Rider #2: (Draws card) and I begin mine with Premature Burial, (puts card in Duel Disk) Brining back my Battle Cheerleader at a cost of 800 life points.

**Shadow Rider #2: 1650  
**  
The magic card is show and it glows. Her graveyard glows too as the resurrected monster returns to the field.

**ATK: 0  
DEF: 0**

Shadow Rider #2: And when Battle Cheerleader is Special Summoned, I can summon two more.

Joey: Wait a minute! How can you summon two more? The limit for card copies in a deck is three and your last two Cheerleaders are in the graveyard.

Shadow Rider #2: That's true, but it doesn't matter, because Battle Cheerleader's Special Summon effect can bring two more from my hand, deck or graveyard. The only drawback is that one of them has to be summoned by means of Special Summon. But that's not a problem with me, because my deck is loaded with cards that can Special Summon monsters.

Battle Cheerleader glows, as does the second Shadow Rider's deck. Two beams of energy come from it, and they both turned into two more Battle Cheerleaders. They perform summersaults before landing next to the first one.

Shadow Rider #2: And you remember what happens when all of my Battle Cheerleaders are on the field in attack mode, right? They each get 3000 ATK points!

The Battle Cheerleaders move in synchronized movements, each of them glowing.

Battle Cheerleader (x3)  
**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 0**

Shadow Rider #2: Now, since those were special summons, and I can't afford to lose Life Points, I Normal Summon my Battle Hockey Shooter.

She puts the card on the Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears. It looked like a male robot with a hockey stick and wearing a red hockey uniform.

**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1700  
**  
Shadow Rider #2: Now I play an Equip magic card: (puts can in Duel Disk) something I'd like to call Sports Equipment.

The magic card is show on the field; the image is of a duffle bag filled with sports gear like bats and helmets. A similar bag appears in front of Battle Hockeyshooter and the monster looks through it, taking out a sharp silver hockey stick.

Shadow Rider #2: With this card equipped to my Hockeyshooter, He's allowed to bypass monsters and Attack directly. And I'm not done yet, I play a second Equip magic card, (puts can in Duel Disk) one for my Battle Cheerleader.

The magic card is show on the field; the image is of a Battle Cheerleader holding platinum Pom-poms that spark electricity. The Battle Cheerleader in the center receives platinum Pom-poms.

Shadow Rider #2: Now my Cheerleader has the same powers as my Hockeyshooter, able to bypass and attack directly. So now I'll have them both attack.

Yami Yugi: Not so fast, Shadow Rider. I have trap card for such an occasion, (pushes button) and I chain it to your magic card: Spell Vanishing!

One of his facedown card flips up and it glows.

Yami Yugi: So named because it can cause a magic card to vanish. I discard two cards from my hand to the graveyard and I can negate that Pom-poms magic and destroy it.

He discards from his hand and the trap card shoots a lighting bolt at the Battle Cheerleader's Pom-poms, causing them to disintegrate.

Yami Yugi: Also, if you have any copies of the same card in your hand or deck, they get destroyed too.

The second Shadow Rider looks at Yami Yugi in anger as two cards popped from her deck. She took both and discarded them.

Shadow Rider #2: Well, there's still my Hockeyshooter.

Hockeyshooter starts charging towards Kaiba's side of the field. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Kaiser Seahorse see him and they try to stop him: the dragon by swinging his claws and talons at him and Kaiser Seahorse swung his staff. But both missed: Battle Hockeyshooter when over the dragon and tackled Kaiser Seahorse over his head.

Shadow Rider #2: Battle Hockeyshooter, attack Kaiba directly!

Battle Hockeyshooter takes out a puck and slap-shoots it at Kaiba. He guards himself with his Duel Disk as the puck hits him.

**Kaiba: 2050**

Shadow rider #2: Ok. Since I won't risk another trap from the Spike-haired kid, I'll end my turn with three facedown cards.

She puts the cards in her Duel Disk and they appear facedown in front of her.

Joey: (draws card) my go. (To Kaiba) Hey, Kaiba, think you can loan me your Seahorse?

Kaiba: I don't see why not. Kaiser Seahorse, control-shift to Wheeler and follow his orders.

Kaiser Seahorse walks over to Joey's side of the field.

Joey: Thank….you! Now I'll sacrifice my Panther Warrior and Kaiba's Seahorse in order to summon one of my strongest of monsters!

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the card glows. A bolt of lighting comes out of nowhere and strikes Panther Warrior and Kaiser Seahorse, disintegrating them.

Joey: Let's have a warm welcome for Gilford the Lighting!

As he says this, the lighting forms into the summoned monster, he drew his sword, preparing to attack.

**ATK: 2800  
DEF: 1400**

Joey: Now I'll activate Gilford's card effect.

Shadow Rider #1: Hold on. To activate Gilford's effect, you'd have to sacrifice three monsters, yet you only summoned two. You can't activate it now. Looks like you miss-calculated, loser!

Joey: Well, you're right about one thing: I only sacrificed two monsters. However that isn't a problem, since one of the monsters I sacrificed was Kaiba's Seahorse monster.

Shadow Rider #1: So?

Joey: So… If you want to summon a Light-Attribute monster that has seven stars or more, Kaiser Seahorse counts as two monsters!

Shadow Rider #1, 2 and 3: WHAT?

Joey: That's right. I got the idea when I dueled Kaiba at the Battle City Tournament. He used that very same monster to summon his Blue Eyes. So when we entered this tournament, I told Kaiba about my idea: Since Gilford is a Light monster, I could use that Seahorse as two monsters when I summon him.

Shadow Rider #2: But… That can't work!

Kaiba: Oh yes it can. We checked the ruling with the offical ruels and Pegasus. It's a legal move, using Kaiser Seahorse for Gilford is all legit. (To Joey) Wheeler, do you mine if I join you?

Joey: I don't see a problem with tat.

Kaiba and Joey: Gilford the Lighting, take out those monsters with your Lightning Blade Strike!

Gilford swung his sword and created an electrical energy slice, which was heading towards the monsters on the opposing field. The second Shadow Rider pushed a button, activating a facedown card before the slice made contact, creating smoke everywhere.

Joey: That takes care of your monsters.

Shadow Rider #2: That's what you think.

Joey: Huh?

Shadow Rider #2: Before that attack made hit, I activated my facedown card: something I'd like to call Matter Transporter Device.

The smoke clears, revealing a giant Laser gun.

Shadow Rider #2: I removed one of my Cheerleaders, and once it's his (gestures Shadow Rider #3) turn, my little cheer squad will return.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) It seems that no matter what we do, that Shadow Rider always finds away to bring back her Cheerleader monsters. That means we have to take out their traps and magic cards as well, but how?

Joey: Well, since you don't have any monsters, you're Life Points will be easy pickings.

Shadow Riders: I know. That's why I have this card: (pushes button) Waboku!

One of her facedown cards flips up and three women in blue appear on the field.

Joey: Damn it! Well, I'll just set three cards facedown and that'll do for now.

He puts the cards in his Duel Disk and they appear facedown in front of him.

Shadow Rider #3: (draws card) now it's my turn!

Shadow Rider #2: And now my Cheerleader comes back.

The Laser shoots a beam, it then transforms into the Battle Cheerleader that was saved.

**ATK: 0  
DEF: 0**

The Battle Cheerleader glows, as does the second Shadow Rider's deck. Two beams of energy come from it, and they both turned into two more Battle Cheerleaders. They perform summersaults before landing next to the first one. And finally, the Battle Cheerleaders move in synchronized movements, each of them glowing.

Battle Cheerleader (x3)  
**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 0**

Shadow Rider #2: Now I give one Cheerleader to each of my teammates.

The other two Cheerleaders move to the other two Shadow Riders' side of the field.

Shadow Rider #3: Thanks, Love.

Shadow Rider #2: No problem, sweetie.

Shadow Riders #1: Alright, enough cute-talk. Let's finish these guys off.

Joey: Oh please. Like you're gonna defeat us, the three best duelist in the entire world. After we take you clowns down, we're going for you're other two accomplices.

Kaiba: "Accomplices"? Wow, Devlin was right; those vocabulary lessons are paying off.

Joey: (annoyed) I'll ignore that.

Shadow Rider #1: Don't be so sure. As we duel, my sisters are already working on taking out those little munchkins on your team.

Joey: "Munchkins"? (Thinks for a moment, then gasps) YOU DON'T MEAN…

Kaiba: What?

Shadow Rider #1: Here, let me show you.

She takes out the gold coin that has the millennium rod's power and holds it up in the air. The coin shoots out an energy beam at the four-screen Diamond-vision television in the center of the Gym. The screens were projecting the duel between the forth and fifth Shadow Riders and both Mokuba and Serenity. The screen shows them both being stricken down by Horus the Black Flame Dragon and the Armed Dragon, as they see this, fear grew in both Kaiba and Joey.

Joey: SERENITY!

Kaiba: MOKUBA!

Shadow Rider #1: Your little runts just couldn't keep their noses where they don't belong. Now they'll both feel the Wrath of my sisters' strongest monsters (Laughs Evilly).

Yami Yugi: You're wrong!

Shadow Rider #1: What was that?

Yami Yugi: Mokuba and Serenity are strong, despite what you think. They'll defeat you're sisters; I know they have what it takes to be true duelist, unlike you Shadow Riders.

Shadow Riders #1: What makes you think you and those Snot-nosed kids will win.

Yami Yugi: Because we have something you don't have: A belief in our cards. When we trust in the Heart of the cards, there's nothing we can't do.

Shadow Riders #1: (Laughs) oh please, you're worst then that little miss perfect, Possible. Face it; you don't have a Prayer, you or your little teammates. You might have more monsters then us, but we have more powerful ones just waiting in our decks. And when it's all over, I'll finally prove my worth to my master and get my revenge once and for all.

Kaiba: (Thinking) Revenge? What does she mean by that?

Joey: (Thinking) Oh man. I don't like the way this is going. Hang on, Serenity, I know you and Mokuba and handle those freakazoids.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) this duel is getting too close with each turn. We've got to end it now, and more importantly, find out who these Shadow Riders are. Because if we don't, Team World, maybe even Earth or the entire universe, will be lost to the shadows!

* * *

**_Cliffhanger! Damn this took long. Next chapter should be easer, Thanks for all of your reviews and patients. Keep on reading to see what happens._**


	5. The Truth comes out

_**Here's the next chapter. Some more self-created cards are here, if you need to know which is which, look them up on the other page I created. Now, on with the Fic! Again, thanks to Cyber Commander for the help and beta-reading. Sorry this took so long; stuff kept coming up, mostly school related.**  
_

* * *

_Score so far:_

**Yami Yugi: 5500 **

Kaiba: 2050

Joey: 5300

Shadow Rider #1: 3900

Shadow Rider #2: 1650

Shadow Rider #3: 2650

* * *

**Mokuba: 1100 **

Serenity: 6200

Shadow Rider #4: 2700

Shadow Rider #5: 1800

* * *

Our story continues outside of the Gymnasium building where the duels between the five Shadow Riders and five of the members of Team Yugi: Yami Yugi, both Joey and Serenity Wheeler and both Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. The crowd developing around the building consisted of Head of Team World; John, his brother Mike, And Police Commissioner Brian with his S.W.A.T.-Bots surrounding the building. Along with them were a few of the Teams of Team World: The remanding members of Team Kids Next Door were standing with the other teams while Numbuhs 1 through 5 joined the S.W.A.T.-Bots, Along with the rest of Team KND were Team Pickles, Te Xuan Ze, Phantom, and the remanding members of Team Yugi. John was watching the building with a stern look on his face and his hand carrying his Walkie-Talkie cell phone, ready to use. Along with John was the Global KND commander, Numbuh 362, with the same look as John and holding a Walkie-Talkie as well. She began to speak into it. 

Numbuh 362: Calling Numbuh 1, come in. What's the situation?

Numbuh 1: (through communicator) Well, commander, we still haven't seen Yugi, Joey or Kaiba in the building, but we've heard noises. As for Mokuba and Serenity, we have reason to believe that they are on the roof.

As soon as he said that, a roar and an explosion was heard the roof of the building. We see a small amount of smoke coming from it.

Numbuh 362: (sarcastically) Gee, how did you figure that? (Serious) Okay, new plan, Numbuh 1: I want you and the rest of the team to make your way to the Rooftop. If Mokuba and Serenity are dueling, then win, or lose, I want you five to capture their opponents.

Numbuh 1: Roger, Numbuh 362. End transmission.

Meanwhile, Juniper Lee was working on something herself. He held in her hand a blue amulet and was chanting a small incantation. She began to look into it as if it was showing her something. Danny was watching her do this and got curious.

Danny: (Walks over to her) What's going on in there?

Juniper: Well, this is detecting one of two things... Either they're losing, or the Mets are a shoe-in for the World Series.

Tucker: (hears this) Ooh… does it show who the MPV is?

Danny: (stairs at Tucker annoyingly, then to Juniper sarcastically) That's the best it can do?

Juniper: Hey, get of my back. Predictions are always Tricky.

Meanwhile, back with John and Numbuh 362…

John: I have a bad feeling about this.

Numbuh 362: Don't worry, Sector "V" has gone though some tight spots. They can handle this one.

John: It's not about that. It's something else. Something we're not aware of. (Pauses, then sighs) this will not end well. I can tell you that.

Suddenly, John's Walkie-Talkie cell phone started beeping, and from it came Tobias's voice.

Tobias: (through cell phone) Come in John. Come in. this is Tobias, do you read?

John: (into cell phone) This is John. What is it, Tobias?

Tobias: I'll have you know that the repairs on Protoman X-3 are complete.

John: (annoyed) Tobias, this is not a good time for that.

Tobias: I also wanted to let you know that the repairs on Jenny XJ9 Wakemen are also complete. She and her team will be heading your way.

John: Let me guess: They came for revenge.

Tobias: Well, two of them anyway.

John: Hmm…. Well, let me know if anything else turns up. Anything Important!

Tobias: Will to, John (cell phone clicks).

John: (Sighs) Sometimes that Tobias can be one crazy-

Before he could finish, John saw something coming in the direction of him and the rest of the group. It was far way, so all he saw were a few dots coming their way, some a few feet above the ground.

John: It can't be them already. Does anyone have any binoculars?

A Cop-Bot with the number 7 on his chest came to John with a pair of binoculars.

Cop-Bot #7: Here you go, sir.

John: (takes binoculars) Thanks, 7.

John holds them up and looks through them. Though his point of view, we see that Tobias was correct about Jenny and her team heading his way, but it wasn't just Team XJ9. Through the binoculars, he saw Jenny, with her pigtails in jet-flight mode, carrying both Brad and Sheldon with her arms while Tuck was attached to a restrain on Jenny's chest. But flying next to her were a few other people, Namely, Team Possible. Kim and Ron were in their mission clothing, using their jet packs to fly, and Wade's duel-Bot was flying on a similar jet pack. On the Ground, Agent Will Du was riding a Motorcycle with Monique on his back and Zita in a side car; both girls were wearing the same clothing as Kim and Ron. Next to Will on the motorcycle was Felix in his cybernetic wheelchair with Yori ridding on the back. Also, flying in the air in jet Packs, different from Kim and Ron's were the last six members of Team Possible: Jim and Tim possible, both in mission clothing, and Arnold, Helga, Gerald and Phoebe in their spy suits. The Jet packs they had were smaller, there were no glider wings on them like Kim and Ron's, and they didn't have helmets attached. The two teams were coming by fast, removing the binoculars; John saw that they were almost in the area.

John: Oh boy. (To everyone) People, you might want to make some room. We got company.

Everyone turns to his direction and sees the two teams heading their way.

Dark Operative: Hey, who's that?

Numbuh 86: That looks like Team Possible. But who are those other people?

The group makes space as the two teams flying come to a perfect landing. Well, most of them, for you see, Arnold and his friends never flew on a jet pack, so they made a crash landing: Gerald landed on his stomach and chest while Phoebe landed on top of Gerald's back. Arnold was the only one who made a semi-perfect landing, and I say that because Helga ended up landing onto Arnold, making them both hit the ground. We see that they are on the ground, with Helga in Arnold's arms, they both notice this and Helga pushes herself off Arnold.

Helga: Hey, don't get so cozy, buster.

Gerald: (Getting up, groaning) that's it. Next time we're taking the bus.

Duke: Guys!

The two team turn to see Duke coming their way.

Duke: What's going on? What are you guys doing here?

Helga: How the heck should we know? Ask robot girl and the nerd, they dragged us here.

Jenny: Okay, where those cloak-wearing, duelist-attacking, little-!

Brad: (interrupts) Jenny! There are children present.

Jenny: … Sorry.

John: (walks over to them) Jenny. I see the repairs have gotten you up and walking about.

Jenny: (Hold and Looks at sides) Yeah, those guys did great work. Mom never did repairs like this.

John: Best robotics experts I could fine.

Kim and Ron appear next to Jenny, Duke and John, Kim had an annoyed look on her face.

Kim: Yeah, uh-huh. We're not here to talk about popular mechanics, okay?

John: (Ignoring her comment) And Miss Possible, I'm glad to see you again. What brings your team here with Jenny's?

Kim: Well, Jenny and her team came to us and told us about these Shadow Riders or whatever. They said that you guys had them here, so they told us to come with so we could help. So what's the Sitch so far?

John: Well, as we speak, five members of Team Yugi are in the building, dueling these Shadow Riders.

Kim: Which ones?

Duke: Yugi, Both the Kaiba brothers and the Wheelers.

Jenny: (shocked) Those little kids are dueling those cloaked maniacs? Oh man…

Duke: I know. Yugi, Joey and Kaiba can handle themselves. It's Mokuba and Serenity that worry me.

Kim: Well, all we can do is hope for the best.

Ron: Are you kidding me, Mokuba will whup those guys good. His Toon monsters are unbelievable.

Duke: Well, even with that, it doesn't mean that- wait! (To Ron) did you say "Toon monsters"?

Ron: (confused) Yeah… that's what he used when he duel Kim and me. Didn't you know?

Duke: No, he never told us what cards he uses. He said he wanted it to be a surprise to us.

Ron: Well I guess I kinda spoiled it to you, (laughs embarrassedly) my bad.

Duke: Well… Let's hope they make it out okay. (Pauses)…. Say, you wouldn't happen to know what cards Serenity has, do you.

Ron: What, she didn't tell you either?

Duke: no, I've seen a few cards she uses; I just want to know if you've seen any others?

Ron: Well she said she uses a lot of Light monsters.

Duke: (Thinks for a moment) Hmm I wonder if the card stores have any Rare Light monster cards.

Just then, Tristan appears and grabs Duke in a Headlock. Apparently, he heard Duke.

Tristan: Oh-no you don't! If anyone's getting her a rare card, it's me. I've known her longer!

Duke: (Breaks free) Yeah, but she likes me better.

Tristan: The hell she does!

As they continue arguing, Kim and Ron look on in disbelief.

Kim: Wow. There's something I haven't seen in awhile. Two guys fighting over a girl.

Ron: What are you talking about K.P.? Guys fight over girls all the time.

Kim: Yeah, but Serenity is young.

* * *

Our story continues with the duel between Mokuba and Serenity dueling the fourth and fifth Shadow Riders. Mokuba had just ended his turn, giving the forth Shadow Rider to make her move. 

Shadow Rider #4: (Draws card) Ok. Let's see what I can do (looks at hand). First I play the magic of Ectoplasmer.

She puts the magic card in her Duel Disk and it appears in front of her.

Shadow Rider #4: Confused? It'll come clear in a moment. Now I summon Malice Doll of Demise!

She puts the card in her Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears.

**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1700**

Shadow Rider #4: Next I think I'll play my Monster Reborn, (puts card in Duel Disk) Bringing back my Panther Warrior.

The magic card is shown and the forth Shadow Rider's Panther Warrior appears.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1600**

Shadow Rider #4: Now I play another card, (puts in Duel Disk) Stray Lambs.

The magic card is shown and two small Lambs monsters appear.

Shadow Rider #4: It lets me create Lamb Tokens, which I'll use to have my Panther Warrior attack. But first, one more magic card: (puts in Duel Disk) Black Pendent.

The card is shown and a black pendent appeared around Malice Doll of Demise

Malice Doll of Demise:  
**ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1700**

Shadow Rider #4: Now I attack: first with my Panther Warrior.

One of the Lambs disintegrates and the energy enters Panther Warrior.

Shadow Rider #4: Send that angle back to heaven my beast!

Panther Warrior Rushes towards Shining Angel….

Shining Angle:  
**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 400**

…and slashes him across.

**Serenity: 6100**

Serenity: Well, you still destroyed my Shining Angle, and now I can Special Summon another light monster with 1500 ATK points.

Her deck glows and a new monster appears in Shining Angel's place, a cubby boy with angle wings.

Serenity: So I'll bring out my Absorbing Kid from the Sky

**ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1000**

Serenity: And don't forget, Luminous Spark make him stronger.

The field card glows, giving Absorbing Kid from the Sky more power.

Absorbing Kid from the Sky:  
**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 600**

Shadow Rider #4: It doesn't matter Malice, destroy that little girl's monster with Heaver Cleaver!

Malice threw his Axe at Shining Angel, it destroyed him and the Axe returned to the monster's hand.

**Serenity: 5800**

Serenity: Well, then check this out: (pushes button) I activate my facedown card: Rope of Life!

Her facedown card flips up and a long rope appears and enters Serenity's graveyard.

Serenity: At the cost of all the cards in my hand, I can bring back the monster you just destroyed (discards hand). So now let's welcome back Absorbing Kid from the Sky!

The rope pulls and the resurrected monster returns.

Absorbing Kid from the Sky:  
**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 600**

Shadow Rider #5: So, we'll just take him down again.

Serenity: No you won't because in addition to bringing back my Absorbing Kid, Rope of Life gives him 800 more ATK points.

Absorbing Kid from the Sky:  
**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 600**

Shadow Rider #4: Tch. like it matters. I end my turn with a facedown card.

She puts the card in her Duel Disk and it appears facedown in front of her.

Shadow Rider #4: And it's now time to activate my Ectoplasmer!

The magic card glows and so does Malice Doll of Demise.

Serenity: What's going on?

Shadow Rider #4: My Ectoplasmer forces a player to sacrifice a monster at the end of the turn. And when that happens, half of the original ATK points of the monster are taken out of my opponents Life Points.

Malice disintegrates and all that was left was a ghostly image of him. The ghost Malice rushes towards Serenity and rams right into her, forcing her back.

**Serenity: 5000**

Shadow Rider #4: And now that Black Pendent is destroyed, one of you loses 500 Life Points and I think that should be Mokuba.

**Mokuba: 600**

Serenity: That was a dirty trick. My move (draws card) and now Mokuba gains 200 Life Points.

**Mokuba: 800**

Shadow Rider #4: What? How did you do that, you didn't do anything.

Serenity: That's where you're wrong. When I discarded my hand, one of the cards was Marie the Fallen one. And thanks to her card effect, both Mokuba and I will receive 200 Life Points for every one of our turns that she's in the graveyard, but I think I'll have Mokuba gain it; he needs it more then me.

Mokuba: Thanks Serenity.

Serenity: No Problem. Now I think I'll play my own Monster Reborn (puts card in Duel Disk) brining back Marie.

The magic card is shown and Marie the Fallen One appears in the field.

**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1200**

Serenity: Now Absorbing Kid from the Sky, attack her Panther Warrior with Dark Soul Absorber!

Absorbing Kid flew towards Panther Warrior and grabbed him. He then started to inhale and towards Panther Warrior, that's when a dark shadow-ish creature came out of Panther Warrior and into Absorbing Kid. Panther Warrior just disintegrated.

**Shadow Rider #4: 2100**

Serenity: And that's not all. Whenever Absorbing Kid from the Sky successfully destroys a monster, he increases my Life Points by 300 for ever star the destroyed monster had. Panther Warrior had four so that means 1200 Life Points. And as before, I'll give them to Mokuba.

Absorbing Kid turns to Mokuba and raises his hands. Mokuba starts to glow as his Life Points increased.

**Mokuba: 2000**

Mokuba: Thanks again Serenity. I don't know what I would have done without you.

Serenity: (blushes) Oh, knock it of, you're making me blush. I know you'd do the same for me.

Shadow Rider #5: (annoyed) If you two lovebirds are done, I would like to take my turn.

Serenity: (sighs) Fine. I end my turn. Oh, and for that "Lovebirds" crack. You'll be the one to suffer from your Teammate's Ectoplasmer, I sacrifice my Marie the Fallen One.

The magic card glows and so does Marie the Fallen One. Marie disintegrates and all that was left was a ghostly image of her. The ghost Marie rushes towards the Fifth Shadow Rider and rams right into her, forcing her back.

**Shadow Rider #5: 950**

Shadow Rider #5: Oh, you're gonna pay for that. (Draws card) My move! Now I'll have my Horus Attack, since he's still equipped to Megamorph and our Life Points are lower, his ATK points are still 6000.

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8:  
**ATK: 6000  
DEF: 1800**

Shadow Rider #5: Horus, take out that fat little angle with black flame.

Horus starts to breathe black fire and shoots it at Absorbing Kid from the Sky, destroying him.

**Serenity: 1600**

Shadow Rider #5: Now Armed Dragon, Destroy the little boy's cartoon Skull! Dragon Talon Terror!

Armed Dragon LV 7's Talons started to glow and he swung it towards Toon Summon Skull. Toon Summon Skull's Eyes grew big and he braced himself for the attack. The attack made contact, destroying him.

**Mokuba: 1700**

Shadow Rider #5: Now I summon the Masked Dragon to the field.

She puts the card on her Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1100**

Shadow Rider #5: But he won't stay for long, because I'm going to use it for my sister's Magic card. Now I just set this card facedown and end my turn.

She puts the card in her Duel Disk and it appears facedown in front of her. Masked Dragon then glows, it disintegrates and all that was left is its ghostly version. The Ghost Masked Dragon flies towards Mokuba and strikes him in his chest.

**Mokuba: 1000**

Mokuba: Okay, Shadow Riders, you're going down. Before I begin, I reveal one of my facedown cards, (pushes button) Needle Wall.

One of his facedown cards flips up. Suddenly, coming from where the Shadow Riders were standing, were walls. The walls appeared one in front of each other, leaving space, and on each wall were Roman-numerals, one though five, one set for each Shadow Rider. Armed Dragon LV 7 is in between the forth walls, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8 is in between the third walls, and the forth Shadow Rider's Lamb Token was in between the second walls.

Shadow Rider #4: What's going on, you little brat?

Mokuba: I'll explain in a moment, but first, I draw. (Draws card; looks at it) Hmm…not bad, but first My Needle Wall activates.

As he says that, needles started to appear from the walls and the numbers on the walls started going. The light then switches from number to number in a light roulette.

Mokuba: Now let me explain how this works: Needle Wall is a very powerful trap card, but very risky to use. When I say stop, the light will land on one of these walls, and the monster who is unlucky enough to be between the walls when the light stops will be destroyed.

Shadow Rider #4: HA! Easier said then done. You've got a three-in ten chance of hitting any of our monsters. It's a luck move, and you don't have any of that.

Mokuba: Well, guess what: I'm feeling luckily.

Serenity: Mokuba, are you sure this might work?

Mokuba: There's one way to find out. Stop the Roulette!

The lights start to slow down, each passing a different wall slowly. It kept going like that, getting slower until finally, it stopped. It stopped at the third walls, which was right where Horus was standing in between. The two Shadow Riders gasped at this.

Mokuba: What was that you girls said about me not being lucky? Well, it looks like luck is on my side.

As he says that, the walls came together in immense speed, crushing Horus and destroying him.

Mokuba: Now that your Black Flame Dragon is gone, we can use magic cards at will. So I play Mirage of Nightmare.

He puts the card is his Duel Disk and it appears in front of him.

Mokuba: This card will allow me to draw up to for cards when it's my opponents' Stand-by Phase.

Shadow Rider #4: That's true, but you forgot that when it's your turn again, you must discard the cards that you just drew.

Mokuba: Don't tell me how my own cards work! I'm well aware of its negative side effect. But for now, I end my turn. And since five turns have passed since I played Card of Demise, I must discard the card in my hand.

He takes his last card and puts it in the graveyard part of his Duel Disk.

Mokuba: And since I have no monsters, I'm not affected by your Ectoplasmer. It's your turn.

Shadow Rider #4: About time (draws card). First my Malice comes back to the field.

As she said that, her graveyard glows and Malice Doll of Demise returns to the field.

**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1700**

Serenity: Wait, you didn't even do anything. How did he come back?

Shadow Rider #4: Malice has a card effect that allows his to come back from the graveyard if he's destroyed by the effects of a continuous magic card.

Mokuba: well, speaking of magic card, mine activates. And I think I'll let Serenity draw card from her deck.

Serenity: Thanks, Mokuba.

Serenity starts to draw from her deck and now she has four cards in her hand.

Shadow Rider #4: It doesn't matter who draws it, as soon as it's your turn, you have to discard them.

Mokuba: Then maybe I should get rid of it before that happens. (Pushes button) I reveal my Emergency Provisions.

One of his facedown cards flips up and starts to glow.

Mokuba: Now I can destroy up to any and all of my magic or trap cards and gain 1000 Life Points for each one. So I'll destroy my Mirage of Nightmare and kill too birds with one stone.

The Mirage of Nightmare card starts to disintegrate.

Mokuba: I'll destroy that and my Needle Wall and give both me and Serenity 1000 Life Points each.

Needle Wall disintegrates too and both cards, along with Emergency Provisions, are destroyed completely.

**Mokuba: 2000 **

Serenity: 2600

Shadow Rider #4: Not bad, for a little kid that is. Now I play Pot of Greed, (puts card in Duel Disk) allowing me to draw two cards.

The magic card is shown and she draws two cards.

Shadow Rider #4: Awesome! Next I play Premature Burial, (puts card in Duel Disk) I pay 800 points to bring back my Panther Warrior.

The magic card is shown and Panther Warrior returns to the field.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1600**

Shadow Rider #4: Now I activate my trap card, (pushes button) Call of the Haunted, brining back my Dark Driceratops.

Her facedown card flips up and glows, brining back the Dark Driceratops.

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1500**

Shadow Rider #4: Now the fun really begins. Because now, I'm going sacrifice these two monsters, in order to bring out my strongest monster.

She puts the card on her Duel Disk and both Panther Warrior and Dark Driceratops disintegrated. And in their place came a new monster.

Shadow Rider #4: Say hello to King of Fiends: Maju Garzett.

**ATK: 0  
DEF: 0**

Serenity: It doesn't have any ATK points.

Shadow Rider #4: … Yet. But this monster receives to total ATK points of the monsters I used to sacrifice it. You might call it a Fiend version of the God card: Winged Dragon of Ra.

Maju Garzett:  
**ATK: 4400  
DEF: 0**

Serenity: (Gasp) 4400 ATK points.

Shadow Rider #4: And all of them heading towards you. Maju Garzett, take her out! Fiendish Claw!

Maju Garzett starts to charge at Serenity, its claw sparking with electricity.

Serenity: (thinking) There's got to be something I can do.

She looks at her hand, trying to figure out how to save herself. She sees something in her hand and smiles to herself.

Serenity: (Thinking) That's it! (Aloud) Sorry to spoil you fun, Shadow Rider.

She discards a card from her hand. Before Maju Garzett attack came, A Kuriboh appeared in front of Serenity, and then that Kuriboh became a hundred. Maju Garzett attacked them instead.

Shadow Rider #4: How…?

Serenity: I had a Kuriboh in my hand, and when I discarded it, all damage to us is zero at the end of your turn.

Shadow Rider #4: Grrr… A lucky move, that all it is. I end my turn. I'll use my Ectoplasmer on my Malice, even though it won't matter.

As she said this, Malice Doll of Demise disintegrated.

Serenity: Now it's my turn. (Thinking) Okay, I'm gonna need something good to help us out of this mess. So as Yugi and Joey always say, I have to trust in the heart of the cards and hope it'll give us something good.

She draws from her deck and looks at the card she drew. The card is a monster called Shadow Tamer.

Serenity: (Thinking) Hey, I remember this card.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Serenity: (Voice over) It was back when I had my first duel against Nesbit of the Big 5. 

We now see back when Serenity, Tristan and Duke were in a three-against-one against Nesbit of the Big 5, who took the form of the Duel Monster, Robotic Knight. Serenity summoned her Shadow Tamer in attack mode, which made Tristan and Duke look on in worry.

Serenity: (Voice over) Back then, I didn't know how Duel Monsters worked, so I messed up in summoning her, and I sure paid for that mistake.

We now see Nesbit/Robotic Knight summoning a Giga-Tech Wolf to the field.

Nesbit/Robotic Knight: Giga-Tech Wolf, attack the female's Shadow Tamer.

Giga-Tech Wolf pounced on Shadow Tamer, destroying her and delivering the full force of the attack to Serenity, knocking her down.

* * *

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

Serenity: (Thinking) But thanks to Yugi and Joey, I now know how to use her. (Aloud) Alright, first I'll set a monster facedown in defense mode. 

She puts the card on her Duel Disk and the facedown monster card appears in front of her.

Serenity: Next I play a magic card, (puts card in Duel Disk) one I traded from Kim Possible: Book of Taiyou!

The magic card is shown and an orange book with an Eye symbol on it appears.

Serenity: This card lets me flip a facedown defense monster into face-up attack mode, so I use it on my monster.

The book opens and glows, as does the facedown monster. Serenity flips the card into face-up attack mode, revealing it to be her Shadow Tamer, and the hologram does the same thing.

**ATK: 800  
DEF: 700**

Shadow Rider #4: You've got to be kidding me. You think that little girl will help you?

Serenity: Well, if you knew about Duel Monsters, you would know that Shadow Tamer has a flip effect: I can take control of a Fiend-Type monster on my opponents' side of the field.

Shadow Rider #4: (Gasp) WHAT?

Serenity: You heard me. And with that Maju Garzett the only Fiend you have, you can guess what's I'm gonna take.

Shadow Tamer cracked her whip. The sound forced Maju Garzett to come to her. The monster made its way to Serenity's side of the field.

Serenity: Look like the shoe is on the other foot. Maju Garzett, attack the Shadow Rider with the lowest Life Points!

Shadow Tamer Cracks her whip and Maju Garzett charges at the fifth Shadow Rider.

Shadow Rider #5: Not so fast!

She pushes a button on her Duel Disk and her facedown card flips up.

Shadow Rider #5: I activate my Negate Attack!

Maju Garzett charges the Shadow Rider and hits an invisible wall.

Shadow Rider #5: You didn't think it would be that easy, did you.

Serenity: I was hoping it would.

Shadow Rider #5: Well, too bad. You're gonna have to do better then that.

Serenity: (thinking) What else can I do? These last two cards would only help my opponent. (Thinks for a moment) … Wait, maybe that's the answer!

Shadow Rider #5: Well, is that it for your turn.

Serenity: (aloud) Not quite. I Play a magic card, (puts it in Duel Disk) something that'll change the tides.

The magic card is shown on the field. Its image is of a Solder in green throwing a case that says "Ammo" on its side to a Solder in Beige.

Serenity: It's called "Enemy Assist." Here's how it works: I give you one random card in my hand and it's yours to use. The only catch is that you have to play the card the moment you have it, regardless of whether or not you meet the requirements to use said card.

Shadow Rider #5: Hmm… interesting…. Why the sudden assist in your demise?

Serenity: Oh believe me, this card will help us more then it'll help you.

At that point, Serenity took her last card in her hand and threw it towards the fifth Shadow Rider. The card comes spinning at her and she catches it.

Shadow Rider #5: Is that right? (Looks at card) Ha, you call this a help for you snot-nosed brats? I call it a big Blunder.

She put the card in her Duel Disk and it's shown on the field. The card is a magic card and its image is of a Crystal Ball surrounded by seven Duel Monsters cards.

Mokuba: What is that?

Shadow Rider #5: It's called Spell of the Healing cards. It forces my opponent to draw up to seven cards in their hand, and as a cost, I gain 500 Life Points for each one. (To Mokuba) So I think I'll have it affect you and draw seven cards.

So Mokuba begins to draw cards, and with each card drawn, the fifth Shadow Rider glows lightly. Mokuba draws his seventh card and she starts laughing evilly as her Life Points rises.

**Shadow Rider #5: 4450**

Shadow Rider #5: Thanks for the power-boost Losers.

Serenity: Well, I'll end my turn by using Ectoplasmer on your Maju Garzett, which still happens to be in my control.

Maju Garzett then glows, it disintegrates and all that was left is its ghostly version. The Ghost Maju Garzett flies towards the fifth shadow rider and strikes her in her chest.

**Shadow Rider #5: 2250**

Shadow Rider #5: My draw (draws card). And I play my Pot of Greed.

She plays the magic card and draws two more cards.

Shadow Rider #5: Now I play Double Spell, (puts card in Duel Disk) I discard one magic card to copy the effects of a magic card my opponent used.

The magic card is shown on the field and she discards another magic card to the graveyard.

Shadow Rider #5: I'll use it to copy the effects of "Card of Demise."

The image of Double Spell turns into Card of Demise and the fifth Shadow Rider draws until she has five cards in her hand.

Shadow Rider #5: Nice. Not a bad hand. I set these four cards facedown.

She puts four cards in her Duel Disk and they appear facedown in front of her.

Shadow Rider #5: And that will be all for my turn!

Mokuba: Okay, my turn now. (Thinking) Oh man, I have no idea what those facedown cards are, but they can't be any good. There doesn't seem to be any hope left for us. If there is a Heart of the Cards, then let it guide me and Serenity to victory.

Mokuba closes his eyes and draws from his deck. He faces it away from him before brining it closer to him. Slowly opening his eyes, he looks at the card he drew and then he smiles lightly.

Mokuba: (Thinking) Looks like I spoke too soon. There's hope after all.

Serenity: My Marie's effect kicks in again.

**Mokuba: 2200**

Shadow Rider #5: Well, it's won't matter. Now I activate my three facedown cards. (Pushes three buttons) And for your information, all three of them are "Embodiment of Apophis."

The three facedown cards flip up and the monsters from the card images appear from the trap cards.

Embodiment of Apophis (x3):  
**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1800**

Shadow Rider #5: Now we have defensive and offensive walls, you don't have any monster to that'll stop ours.

Mokuba: You sure about that? Because thanks to Serenity, I have enough monsters to help me, I now summon my last two Masked Sorcerers and my second Cannon Solder, tapping into our Ultimate Offerings trap card and paying 1000 Life Points.

**Mokuba: 1200**

He puts the cards on his Duel Disk. The Toon World Book closed, spun around and then re-opened, letting lose the three monsters he summoned.

Toon: Cannon Solder:  
**ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1300**

Toon Masked Sorcerer (x2):  
**ATK: 900  
DEF: 1400**

Mokuba: Now I'm going to sacrifice them to Special Summon two of my best monsters. First there are my two Masked Sorcerers.

The two Masked Sorcerers disintegrated and their energy enters the Toon World book.

Mokuba: And that Brings out my Strongest Toon monster: Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!

The book then re-opens with lighting coming from it, along with the monster he summoned.

**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500**

Mokuba: My brother may think of this as a disgrace to his own Blue-Eyes, but to me, I prefer to think of it as a fun tribute to that great dragon.

Serenity: And he'll be even greater. With my field magic card still out, Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon gets a boost.

The light from the field card hits the monster and he smiles even wickedly.

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon:  
**ATK: 3500  
DEF: 2100**

Mokuba: Next I sacrifice my Toon Canon Solder, in order to summon my most devious of Toon monsters.

Canon Solder disintegrates and its energy enters the Toon World book. The Book Re-opens and a new monster appeared. Its clothing suggested that it is a Jinzo, but this monster was more of a toon version: He wore shorts instead of pants, a giant yellow zipper on his vest and his robotic face had a demented smile on it.

Mokuba: Say "hello" to my Toon Jinzo!

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1500**

Shadow Rider #4: You have got to be kidding me.

Mokuba: Nervous are we? Well it gets worst, as Toon Jinzo has all the powers of a regular Jinzo: Trap destruction and prevention.

Just then, Toon Jinzo's Eyes glow red. Through his point of view, we see the three trap monsters and each one gets a cross-hair target on their chest. Toon Jinzo smiles and laughs wickedly as he shoots laser beams at the three monsters and they both disintegrated.

Mokuba: Now play my second Toon Double-Take, (puts card in Duel Disk) Letting my Toon Blue-Eyes attack this Turn.

**Mokuba: 700**

The magic card is shown and Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon Glows.

Mokuba: Now attack! Strike down that Shadow Rider with your White Lighting!

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon inhales, making his body inflate, and then he exhales lightning, aiming it towards the fifth Shadow Rider.

Shadow Rider #5: Sorry, little boy, but that's not going to work! (Pushes button) It's time we send those Toons to the Trash bin. I activate my Quick-play magic card: Spell Cannon.

Her facedown card flips up. Its image is of A Huge metal Cannon shooting Spell Counter Spheres, being shot by a Dark Magician.

Shadow Rider #5: I pay 500 Life Points and that little Pop-up book goes bye-bye.

**Shadow Rider #5: 1750**

The cannon appears from the card and it shoots an energy blast. The blast hits the book and it starts to spin around before disintegrating all together.

Mokuba: NO!

At that moment, the two Toon monsters start to disintegrate as well. They scream for their lives before they both completely disappear.

Shadow Rider #5: Well, Well, looks like that's the end for you little cartoons. With that magic card gone, your Toons go bye-bye. So much for them beating us-

Suddenly, she was interrupted by Mokuba laughing. He started slow and soft, but then changed to loud and maniacal-like.

Shadow Rider #5: Like, what's your problem?

Mokuba: (laughing slowly stops) I'm sorry, it's just so funny. You actually though that you've beaten. Well guess what: We win.

Shadow Rider #4: What are you talking about?

Mokuba: I knew you would take out my Toon World magic card. That's why I have a trap set just for such an occasion.

He pushes a button on his Duel Disk and his facedown card flips up. Its image is of Toon Summon Skull, Toon Jinzo and Blue Eyes Toon Dragon all crushed together in the famous Loony Tunes orange iris-out banner.

Mokuba: You were right though. When Toon World is destroyed, it was the end of my Toon monsters, but not before making one big Grand Finally!

Just then, his graveyard glows so bright, it was like a large laser beam was shooting right out of it. The beam then splits into fourteen and they all land on the field. The fourteen lights turn into all the Toon monsters Mokuba played: Three Masked Sorcerers, two Toon Mermaids, Cannon Solders, Dark Magician Girls, Goblin Attack Force, Gemini Elf, Summon Skull, Blue-Eyes and Jinzo.

Mokuba: Okay Toons, let's end it right now. You all know what to do.

The Toons nodded their heads as they rushed towards the two Shadow Riders. The Toons then circled the two in a "super-fast" motion, and when they stopped, the two Shadow Riders were surrounded in Bombs, Dynamite Sticks, barrels with "T.N.T." on the side, Fireworks and other explosives. All of the explosives were connected to a long white wick and Toon Jinzo Held up a cigarette lighter.

Shadow Rider #5: What's going on?

Mokuba: The trap I just activated is called "Toon World's End Credits." Basically, when Toon World is destroyed, this trap activates, causing my opponents 500 points of Damage for each Toon monster in my Graveyard.

Shadow Rider #4 and #5: WHAT?

Mokuba: Alright guys, Hit it!

Toon Jinzo starts the lighter and lights the wick, burning it towards the explosives. Once that happens, all the Toons turn away with their fingers in their ears, and Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon faces us and says. "It's the suspense that gets me." The flame of the wick makes it all the way to the explosives, there's a dramatic pause before everything blows up. The two Shadow Riders scream in agony as the explosion hits them. When the flames and smoke clears, the two Shadow Riders are both on their backs in pain.

**Shadow Rider #4: 0 **

Shadow Rider #5: 0

The Toons then laughed out loud. The trap card that caused it started to glow and the Toons made their way into the trap. They wall waved goodbye to the two beaten opponents before disappearing completely.

Mokuba: In the immortal words of Porky Pig: "That's all, Folks!"

Serenity: WHOO! You did it Mokuba! You won!

Mokuba: We won, Serenity. I couldn't have done it without you.

Mokuba and Serenity came together, high-five each other, laughing and cheering. Just then, the two Shadow Riders got up, and both looked genuinely angry.

Shadow Rider #4: You little brats! No one beats us in a duel and gets away with it!

Shadow Rider #5: That's right. Come on, sister, let's take show them what happens when they cross us.

Mokuba and Serenity looks at the two and saw them coming at them. Before anyone could do anything, a group of yo-yos appeared and started to twirl around the two Shadow Riders. The yo-yos spin around the two, having their string ensnare them both together, keeping them from moving. We now see that the strings that tied them up were part of guns, being held by Numbuhs 2 and 5, while Numbuhs 1 held his Gumball Machine gun, Numbuh 3 with her Teddy Bear Gun and Numbuh 4 with his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.

Numbuh 1: How about instead, we show you what happens when you try and mess with kids while the Kids Next Door are around.

Mokuba: Whoa, sneak attack. Awesome!

Numbuh 2: Looks like we've got this all wrapped up.

Numbuh 2 starts laughing at the joke he made until Numbuh 5 comes by him and smacks him on the head with her hat.

Numbuh 5: This isn't the time or place, fool!

* * *

The scene changes back to the ground where the other teams were waiting outside of the building. A few Cop-Bots were helping Numbuhs 2 and 3 bring down the tied up Shadow Riders while Numbuhs 1, 4 and 5 were using their rocket-sneakers to help bring down Mokuba and Serenity. 

Dil: Alright! We got them now!

Tommy: Whoa, that's amazing. I've got to get me one of those rocket shoes.

Mokuba: Thanks for the help, guys.

Numbuh 1: That's what the Kids Next Door do, Mokuba.

At that moment, John, Brian, Team Possible, Danny, Juniper and the rest of Team Yugi rushed towards the two.

Mai: Are you two alright? What happen up there?

Serenity: Oh, just a duel, Mai. Nothing we couldn't handle.

Danny: You took those freaks out? Whoa, awesome!

Juniper: Well, I'm impressed.

John: And so am I. Mokuba, Serenity, I congratulate you two for helping us capture two of the five Shadow Riders.

Shadow Rider #4: Oh give me a break! Those little brats were just lucky.

Shadow Rider #5: Yeah, We can take them out in our-

Before she could finish, she got hit over the head with a Nightstick, Brian being at the other end of it.

Brian: You have the right to remain silent, but I guess you maggots lack the capacity. Do you have any idea of the trouble and destruction you and your fellow Shadow Riders caused?

Mokuba: Let's see who these two really are.

Mokuba takes a hold of the hoods that covered their faces and pulled them down. The fourth Shadow Rider is indeed a woman, at one glace; her face makes her look teenaged. She has light skin with dark blue eyes, blue earrings and light brunette hair. The fifth Shadow Rider is also a teen girl, except her skin is more of a tan color; she has a beauty mark above her lips and her hair is light blond. As the group looked at the now exposed Shadow Riders, Kim's eyes widen in surprise, but the others failed to notice.

John: (sighs, to himself) Why is it always the pretty ones who are evil?

Brian: Alright, now are you going to tell us your names or do we have to do this the hard way?

Kim: That won't be needed. I know who they are.

Everyone turned to Kim.

Brian: You do?

Kim: Yeah. I've only met them once, but I remember them. The one with the Brunette hair is Connie Rockwaller, and the Blond is Lonnie Rockwaller, they're sisters.

Numbuh 2 searches his backpack and pulls out his L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S., Opening it, he types the information heard from Kim and waits. Images on the computer screen start moving at lighting speed until finally they stopped, the screen now showed images of the two Shadow Riders in question, along with all sorts of bio on them.

Numbuh 2: She's telling the truth. I ran the names though the Kids Next Door supercomputer and found their information. Everything about these two are right here.

Brian takes the L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. from Numbuh 2 and reads the screen. Meanwhile, while everyone was distracted, Tommy made his way into the Kids Next Door's School Bus Ship.

Duke: (to Kim) So, are these two more of your arch-foes, Kim?

Kim: No. And that's what worries me. These two have never done anything bad.

Brian: (Looking at L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S.) She's right. According to this jerry-rigged contraption, these two have no record of any criminal activity.

John: Well, then it looks like we just scratched the surface on this whole Shadow Rider mystery. There're still questions.

Numbuh 5: Yeah, like why are they doing this?

Duke: If they're working for Bakura, what do they have to gain?

Kim: And more importantly, if these two were Shadow Riders, then who knows who the others might be?

Tommy: And that's what I'm going to find out.

Everyone turns to where Tommy's voice was heard. They see Tommy sitting at the edge of the school Bus Ship putting on a different pair of sneakers. When he was done, he got up and took his video camera out.

Danny: What are you talking about?

Tommy: I'll sneak into the building and videotape the duel inside. If Yugi, Joey and Kaiba win, I'll get the info I need (points to camera) right here.

Dil: Whoa, and you say I'm the crazy one.

Kim: Hold on, Tommy, this is too dangerous. Let's talk about this.

Tommy: There's no time!

At that moment, he clicks the heels of the sneakers he's wearing together. Once after that, the souls of the sneakers pop out two rocket boosters and ignite, launching him airborne and hovering above the ground a little.

Numbuh 362: Hey! Those rocket-sneakers are for Kids Next Door operatives only!

Tommy: Yeah, I know, they're a size too small on me.

The rockets ignite more, propelling him into the air. Taking to the rockets like a pro, Tommy flies upwards and towards the roof, leaving the group on the ground in surprise.

John: Boy, that Tommy Pickles sure is something else.

Chuckie: I've said it before when I was younger, and I'll say it again: He's the bravest kid I've ever seen.

Numbuh 1: Hmm… He does seem like Kids Next Door material to me.

Kimi: (sighs, thinking) Tommy … be careful. Come back in one piece…For all of us.

John: The ball is still in the Shadow Rider's court. All we can do now is pray. Otherwise this will be one of the biggest theats to ever hit since Tori Spelling.

Numbuh 5: Why you Dissin' on Tori?

John: (Eyes narrow) She knows what she did.

As everyone stayed silent of the events that might come, Ron noticed that Kim's face had an even more worried look then the others.

Ron: K.P.? What's wrong?

Kim: A very disturbing thought occurred: You remembered that I told you that Connie and Lonnie are Bonnie's older sisters, right?

Ron: Yeah…

Kim: Well, if they're here, then what would that mean? That she's here too? If so, then why?

Ron: (holds her hand) we'll cross that bridge when we get too it. It might not even be her; this could just be a coincidence.

Kim: I hope so. Thanks Ron.

She gives him a kiss on his cheek to show her thanks.

Ron: No big, Kim.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier_

* * *

We now go back a few minutes in the past, back to the duel between the three Shadow Riders, and Yami Yugi, Joey and Kaiba and it was the third Shadow Rider's turn. 

Shadow Rider #3: Alright. It's my turn now, and I now summon my Destroyer Golem.

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1000**

Kaiba: You really think that pile of rocks can take on Wheeler's Gilford?

Shadow Rider #3: On the contrary, I have a weapon for my Golem that will do such a task. (Puts card in Duel Disk) Say hello to Judgment!

The card is shown on the field. It's a magic card with the image of a large gun/cannon device on a human arm and on its side, the word "Judgment." The card glows and said weapon appears on Destroyer Golem's left arm.

Shadow Rider #3: Now that Judgment out on the field, I can play the card that goes with it.

His deck glows and a loan card pops out. He takes the card and puts it in his Duel Disk.

Shadow Rider #3: I Activate Mercy!

The card is shown on the field. It's a magic card with the image of a double-edge forked-like hand blade, shaped like a "U" in a human hand. The card glows and said weapon appears in Destroyer Golem's right hand.

Joey: (not impressed) So your rock man has a gun and sword thing now. Big deal!

Shadow Rider #3: It is a big deal. Now that both of these cards are on the same monster, their powers are now infused into my Golem.

Destroyer Golem's body starts to spark and the Stones that make up his body starts to glisten, making it look more metallic.

Shadow Rider #3: Allow me to elaborate: when both Judgment and Mercy are equipped to the same monster, they give him the ability to Gain the ATK points of any monster he attacks. The only catch is that the effect only works when he battles.

Joey: Wait, but that means…

Shadow Rider #3: Gilford is in for a world of hurt. Destroyer Golem, Attack! Judgment Missiles!

Destroyer Golem:  
**ATK: 4100  
DEF: 1000**

Destroyer Golem pulls the trigger and "Judgment" shoots a missile towards Gilford the Lighting.

Joey: (thinking) Not good! None of my traps cards can stop the attack.

The missile makes contact, destroying him.

**Joey: 3800**

Shadow Rider #3: I think that's enough punishment for you. So I'll set one card facedown and play Premature.

He puts the cards in his Duel Disk. One card appears facedown and second card, the magic card, is shown on the field.

Shadow Rider #3: I pay 800 points to bring back my Starving Artist to the field.

**Shadow Rider #3: 1850**

The magic card glows and so does his graveyard, returning the skeleton painter to the field.

**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1500**

Shadow Rider #3: I end my turn.

Destroyer Golem:  
**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1000**

Yami Yugi: (Draws card) I'll start by playing the magic of Graceful Charity!

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and the magic card is shown on the field.

Yami Yugi: Now I draw three cards, (Does so) and discard two (does so). Now I activate my trap card.

He pushes a button on his Duel Disk and his facedown card flips up.

Yami Yugi: Disgraceful Charity! (A/N: From "Clash in the Coliseum, part 3") Thanks to this trap, we can now return cards in our hands that we discarded by the effects of a magic card. So I get back the two cards I discarded when I played Graceful Charity.

His graveyard pushes out the two cards he discarded and he takes them in his hand.

Yami Yugi: Now I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior.

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1600**

Yami Yugi: Beta, attack the Shadow Rider's Destroyer Golem. Magnet Charge Blast!

The monster's magnet hands spark electricity. He then shoots a bolt of it at Destroyer Golem.

Shadow Rider #3: That won't be as easy as you think. Golem, defend yourself: activate Mercy!

Destroyer Golem Holds up the Dagger weapon, Mercy, and uses it like a lighting rod; attracting the Bold of lighting shot by Beta the Magnet Warrior.

**Shadow Rider #3: 1650**

Yami Yugi: What? Your monster still stands?

Shadow Rider: That's right. So long as Destroyer Golem holds Mercy in his hands, he can't be destroyed in battle. I still take damage, but it's a small price to pay.

Yami Yugi: I end my turn.

Shadow Rider #1: (Draws card) My go then. And I think it's time for a change of scenery.

The field-card slot on her Duel Disk opened and she places a card on it. The slot closes and the Duel Disk starts to glow. The entire gym started to glow in a bright light, when the light dimmed down, the field changed to the inside of a church.

Joey: What the? We're at a church.

Shadow Rider #1: Where else to go but a church to unite two people into one.

Unbeknownst to anyone there, Kaiba's left hand was glowing the same red and blue band from before, but this time it was slightly brighter then before.

Shadow Rider #1: This is the Field-magic card, Ritual Sanctuary. Once per turn, I can discard any magic card in my hand to add any Ritual magic card to my hand. So I discard like so.

She discards from her hand and another card pops out of her deck and she takes it.

Shadow Rider #1: And now I have this card: Machine Angel Ritual.

She puts the card in her Duel Disk and the entire field becomes metallic.

Shadow Rider #1: Now I can Ritual Summon any monster that has the words "Cyber Angel" in their name. So I sacrifice six stars worth of monsters, like my level-six Cyber Prima…

She discards from her hand and the monster is shown before being absorbed into the field.

Shadow Rider #1: … And now I can summon Cyber Angel Idaten.

The field shoots a few energy beams and from it comes the summoned monster.

**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 2000**

Kaiba: Ha! What a pathetic Monster. All that work and he can't even beat Yugi's Magnet Warrior

Shadow Rider #1: She may look weak, but she makes that up with her card effect. When she's summoned to the field, I can bring back any magic card from my graveyard to my hand.

Her graveyard pushes a card out and she takes it.

Shadow Rider #1: And the one I choose is the one I discarded: Ritual Weapon. And I'll play it right now.

She puts the card in her Duel Disk and the magic card is shown on the field. Cyber Angel Idaten now has small sword with a purple base with the Anubis open eye on it.

Shadow Rider #1: This card can only be equipped to a Level-six Ritual monster. Once that happens, that little sword increases her ATK points by 1600

Cyber Angel Idaten:  
**ATK: 3100  
DEF: 2000**

Kaiba: (Gasp) 3100 ATK Points?

Shadow Rider #1: And all of it Heading towards you losers. Cyber Angel Idaten, Attack that little magnet thing!

Cyber Angel Idaten rushes towards Beta the Magnet Warrior.

Joey: Not so fast, freakazoid! I activate my facedown card: (Pushes button) go Graceful Dice!

One of his facedown cards flips up and out comes a little fairy thing with a giant blue die.

Joey: If that die is a two or more, you Cyber Angel will take a round trip back to Heaven.

The fairy throws the die in the air and it starts coming down, rolling. It starts to spin on its side; it slows down until it stops on two.

Joey: Oh yeah, baby! Beta's now twice as strong.

Beta the Magnet Warrior:  
**ATK: 3400  
DEF: 1600**

Beta's magnet hands charge up, striking the attacking Cyber Angel with a lightning bolt, Beta destroys the monster.

**Shadow Rider #1: 3600**

Shadow Rider #1: A lucky shot! That's all it was. I'll set this facedown and call it a turn.

She puts a card in her Duel Disk and the card appears facedown in front of her.

Kaiba: My turn, then.

Kaiba starts to draw when he notices the band glowing on his hand. He starts to get nervous, but then…

Kaiba: (thinking) Wait. What am I worrying about? So far, this stupid glow-in-the-dark skin thing hasn't altered my game all day. I should just forget about this thing and focus on the duel. Whatever is happening to me, it can wait. (Draws card, aloud) I start off with two facedown cards.

He puts the cards in his Duel Disk and they appear facedown in front of him.

Kaiba: And next, I'll set a monster in defense mode, ending my turn.

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the facedown monster card appears in front of him. As he was doing all this, Yami Yugi was looking at Kaiba's hand and saw the glowing band.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) Is it just me, or is that glow on Kaiba's getting brighter?

Shadow Rider #2: (Draws card) My go now. And I'll have Battle Cheerleader attack. Destroy his facedown monster with Cartwheel Kick!

The Battle Cheerleader performed cartwheels, making her way towards the facedown monster card. She jumped high and landed on her feet and on the monster card. Once it made contact, the card disappeared and then the monster appeared, revealing it to a Cyber Jar.

**ATK: 900  
DEF: 900**

Kaiba: Now you're going to get it. When Cyber Jar is destroyed, all other monsters on the field go with him.

Cyber Jar self-destructs, taking all the monsters on the field with it.

Kaiba: Now we each draw five cards and Special Summon any low-level monsters we draw.

Each of them now drew five cards.

Kaiba: I've drawn two monsters, so I'll summon them in attack mode. Spear Dragon and Rare Metal Dragon.

He puts the cards on his Duel Disk and both monsters appear in front of him.

Spear Dragon:  
**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 0**

Rare Metal Dragon:  
**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1200**

Shadow Rider #2: I've drawn three monsters, all of them being the same one: Battle Tennis Ace.

She puts the cards on her Duel Disk and the summoned monsters appear in front of her. They all looked the same: Cybernetic people in tennis clothing and in sweatbands, each holding a tennis racket.

Battle Tennis Ace (x3):  
**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1800**

Joey: well, I've drawn two as well: my Rocket Warrior, Goblin Attack Force and my Red Eyes Black Chick.

He puts the cards on his Duel Disk and both monsters appear in front of him.

Rocket Warrior:  
**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1300**

Goblin Attack Force:  
**ATK: 2300  
DEF: 0**

Red Eyes Black Chick:  
**ATK: 800  
DEF: 500**

Shadow Rider #3: I've drawn two monsters, but I'll set them in defense mode for now.

He puts the cards on his Duel Disk and the two monster cards appear facedown in front of him.

Yami Yugi: I've drawn three: Alpha and Gamma the Magnet Warriors and my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian.

He puts the cards on his Duel Disk and both monsters appear in front of him.

Alpha the Magnet Warrior:  
**ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1700**

Gamma the Magnet Warrior:  
**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1800**

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian:  
**ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1200**

Shadow Rider #1: And I've drawn three as well: my Cyber Tutu, Cyber Gymnast, and my Etoile Cyber.

She puts the cards on her Duel Disk and the summoned monsters appear in front of her.

Cyber Tutu:  
**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 800**

Cyber Gymnast:  
**ATK: 800  
DEF: 1800**

Etoile Cyber:  
**ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1600**

Shadow Rider #2: Well, it's still my turn.

Shadow Rider #3: Hold on, before you continue with your turn, I activate one of my facedown cards.

He pushes a button on his Duel Disk and one of his facedown cards flips up.

Shadow Rider #3: My trap card Time Machine. With it, I can bring back a monster that was destroyed last turn and return it. So I use it to bring back my Destroyer Golem.

The trap card glows and it becomes a giant capsule. The door opens, letting out fog and the resurrected Destroyer Golem, with it holding the weapons "Judgment" and "Mercy."

Shadow Rider #3: Now my monster is back, as well as his two new weapons. (To Shadow Rider #2) You can continue with the turn now.

Shadow Rider #2: Thanks, Hun. Okay, Tennis Ace one, attack Yugi's Alpha the Magnet Warrior. Tennis Fireball!

The first Battle Tennis Ace Holds up a Tennis ball. He ignites the ball and throws it in the air, hitting it with his racket, forcing the flaming ball to rush towards Alpha the Magnet Warrior.

Kaiba: Not so fast. I activate my facedown card: (Pushes button) Go Trap Regeneration!

One of his facedown cards flips up and it glows.

Shadow Rider #2: What is that?

Kaiba: I got this card from one of the Possible Twins. It allows me to recreate the effects of any trap card in either graveyard. All I have to do is discard from my hand, (does so) and my Trap card will copy my Negate Attack.

The flaming Tennis Ball suddenly hits an invisible wall.

Shadow Rider #2: Oh, Damn it! Fine, I set these two cards facedown and end my turn.

She puts the cards in her Duel Disk and they appear facedown in front of her.

Joey: (Draws card) My go. Oh sweet! First I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight.

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1600**

Joey: Now I play a magic card: (puts card in Duel Disk) Release Restraint! This card will set Gearfried free from his armor.

The magic card is shown on the field. It glows, as does Gearfried. The armor starts to crack and it breaks completely, revealing the new monster.

Joey: Say "hello" to Gearfried the Swordmaster.

**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2200**

Joey: Next I play an equip-magic card to Gearfried, (Puts card in Duel Disk) my Legendary Sword.

The magic card is shown on the field. Gearfried now has a small silver sword in his left hand.

Joey: Not only does this card give him a 300 ATK and DEF point boost…

Gearfried the Swordmaster:  
**ATK: 2900  
DEF: 2500**

Joey: … But thanks to Gearfried's card effect, when he's equipped with a card, he can destroy one monster on the field. So I think I'll have him destroy that Destroyer Golem.

Gearfried's sword starts to glow and he swings it, creating an energy slice heading towards Destroyer Golem.

Shadow Rider #3: Not so fast! (Pushes button on Duel Disk) I activate a trap card. Go Magnet Force!

His facedown card flips up and it starts to glow. The energy slice hits an invisible wall between Destroyer Golem and it bounces back to Gearfried, hitting him and destroying him.

Joey: What the…? What did you do?

Shadow Rider #3: My Magnet Force only works when a Rock or Machine-type monster is targeted by a monster effect. I can redirect the effect and change it so one of your monsters gets destroyed instead. And I chose you Swordmaster.

Joey: Grrr… Lucky move! Well, it's still my turn, and I activate my Red Eyes Black Chick's card effect: when this little guy is on the field, I can trade him in for my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!

He puts the card on his Duel Disk. Red Eyes Black Chick Glows and it becomes bigger, once the glowing stopped, it has become a full grown dragon.

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000**

Joey: Now, since I don't want to fall for any other traps you three might have, I end my turn.

Shadow Rider #3: (Draws card) Now I go. Destroyer Golem, attack that Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Judgment!

The weapon on Destroyer Golem began to charge.

Destroyer Golem:  
**ATK: 3900  
DEF: 1000**

Destroyer Golem pulled the trigger and fired a series of missiles.

Joey: Activate Trap card! (Pushes button on Duel Disk) Go Fairy Box!

One of his facedown cards flips up and glows. Red Eyes Black Dragon disappears and in his place, a giant box with six holes in it. The missiles self-destruct in mid air.

Joey: How's your luck, ya cloaked creep? Because thanks to my trap card, if you miss, your monster loses all his ATK points and Red Eyes will get to waist him.

Shadow Rider #3: Oh, I have excellent luck. Golem, attack the hole on the middle bottom.

Destroyer Golem shoots missiles at the Hole on the middle bottom, the missiles enter the hole and they explode. As the smoke cleared, Red-Eyes Black Dragon's Head pops out of the Hole on the middle top.

Shadow Rider #3: (Gasp)

Joey: Ooh… So close! But you chose wrong, and you know what that means!

Destroyer Golem:  
**ATK: 0  
DEF: 1000**

Red Eyes begins to breathe fire and shoots it at Destroyer Golem.

Shadow Rider #2: Sorry, but I activate a trap card myself. (Pushes Button on Duel Disk) Nutrient Z!

One of her facedown cards flips up and it glows, as does Shadow Rider #3.

Shadow Rider #2: Since my man is about to lose over 2000 points in damage, this card gives him a boost.

**Shadow Rider #3: 5650**

Shadow Rider #3: And since he's still equipped to Mercy, he won't be destroyed in battle.

As the flames begin to strike, Destroyer Golem holds out Mercy in front if him, forcing it to get hit instead.

**Shadow Rider #3: 3250**

Shadow Rider #3: I think I'll end my turn with that.

Yami Yugi: (Draws card) Now it's my turn again. And I start with Premature Burial, (Puts card in Duel Disk) paying 800 points to bring one of my monsters back; my Beta the Magnet Warrior.

**Yami Yugi: 4700**

The magic card is shown and his graveyard glows too, bringing back his monster to the field.

Beta the Magnet Warrior:  
**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1600**

Yami Yugi: Now that I have all three of my Magnet Warriors out, I can now do this: MONSTER TRANSFORM!

All three of the Magnet Warriors break into pieces. The pieces come all together, forming into a new monster.

Yami Yugi: My three monsters can combine into one super-powered being, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!

**ATK: 3500  
DEF: 3850**

Yami Yugi: Now my Magna Warrior, attack! Destroy her Cyber Tutu with Magnet Sword!

The sword in Valkyrion's hand starts to spark and glow. He charges towards Cyber Tutu with his sword full of power. With one fatal swing, Valkyrion destroyed Cyber Tutu.

**Shadow Rider #1: 1400**

Shadow Rider #1: That's just what I wanted you to do, Loser! Reveal facedown card! (Pushes button on Duel Disk) Michizure!

Her facedown card flips up.

Shadow Rider #1: Basically, thanks to this card, if one of my monsters is destroyed, then they take another monster with them. And I think you know what monster is taking the dirt nap.

The ground under Valkyrion starts to open up, sucking the monster into the ground and destroying him.

Yugi: (In Yami Yugi thoughts) Oh shoot! We should have seen that coming.

Yugi appears next to Yami Yugi in astral form and he and Yami Yugi look at the cards in his hands. One of the cards was Slifer the Sky Dragon.

Yami Yugi: (Though thought) Yes. We should have known she would set a trap for us if we attacked. I should have just summoned Slifer to the field and ended it right there and then.

Yugi: (Though thought) Don't worry, Pharaoh, there's still Kaiba and Joey. They can help us out.

Yami Yugi: (Though thought) I hope so. But for now, we play the waiting game. (Aloud) I set one card facedown and end my turn.

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and the card appears facedown in front of him.

Yami Yugi: (Thinking) Hopefully, this will buy us some time.

Shadow Rider #1: (Draws card. Looks at it) Well, What luck. This should fix your little wagons. (Puts card in Duel Disk) I play the magic card: Raigeki!

The magic card is shown on the field.

Shadow Rider #1: The weather is about to get dark. As you probably already know, Raigeki destroys every monster on my opponent's side of the field.

Lightning comes out of the card and strikes down every monster belonging to Yami Yugi, Kaiba and Joey.

Kaiba: NO!

Shadow Rider #1: Oh yes. Victory will be ours soon. But, however, I'm not a fool like any of your other reject opponents. I don't trust your facedown cards for one second. So I'm going to end my turn by setting one last card.

She puts a card in her Duel Disk and the card appears facedown in front of her.

Shadow Rider #1: I suggest you give up now. You three can't win. If you surrender, we might go easy on you.

Yami Yugi: Don't plan that victory speech just yet, Shadow Rider. The duel is never done until the final move is made, and last I checked, Kaiba, Joey and I still have cards in our decks ready to be used.

Shadow Rider #1: HA! Please, you really think those reject cards will help you. Sure, you three might have the rumored Egyptian God cards, but besides those three, all your cards are nothing but Bottom of the Food chain Throw-Away cards.

Joey: No one dissis our cards and gets away with it!

Shadow Rider #1: (Sarcastically) Ooh… I'm so scared… Not! Your little tough guy look isn't fooling anyone, you know. To me, you're all nothing more then Bottom of the Food chain Losers.

Suddenly, Kaiba's eyes widen, as if he just realized something.

Kaiba: (Thinking) Wait a minute! (Pauses)… THAT'S IT! How could I have not seen it before? I remember now where I've seen this attitude.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Kaiba: (Voice over) It was yesterday, when we were all trapped in that memory world created by Bakura. I was mostly in Kim and Ron's memories. 

We now see what looks like a gymnasium, a silver doorway comes out of nowhere and Kaiba comes running out of it. The doorway closes behind him.

Kaiba: (Voice over) There was one that I remember seeing before I met back with Yugi and Wheeler. I was trying to avoid Bakura, who's been chasing after us.

Kaiba: (Sighs relief) There. Blue-Eyes should take care of Bakura, just until I get out of here.

Kaiba looks around and sees that something was going on in the gymnasium, it was cheerleader practice. He was still in Kim and Ron's memories, so that meant he was sill in their school: Middleton High. He was watching the scene unfold: High Paced music was playing as Kim and the rest of the Middleton cheerleaders were performing a human pyramid, with Kim on the top.

Kim: GO MAD DOGS!

Suddenly, a cell phone was heard ringing. One of the girls at the bottom right head it and rushed towards where it was coming from, causing the other girls to fall over. As she when to answer it, the other girls were groaning in pain, Kim was the first who got up.

Kim: That was so on purpose, Bonnie!

Since Kaiba when through some of the same memories, he knew the girl who went to answer her phone: Bonnie Rockwaller, she's been know to always give Kim a hard time, trying to take her down a social peg. The two have been rivals since Kim first started high school and tried out for cheerleading.

Bonnie: Like, it's always about you. Zero your Ego, Kim. (Into phone) Brick Sweetie, I'll come over when you're done working out. (Listen) Two hours? Okay. Oh, and don't shower, I like it when you glisten. (Hangs up)

Kim: Eww. "When you Glisten"? Could you be any sicker?

Bonnie: Oh, like you and your B.F.? (Sarcastically) Whoops! I forgot, you don't have a B.F., do you, Kim? Too busy (performs air quotes) "Saving the world"?

Kim: You still use air quotes, huh? Interesting.

Bonnie: I'm all about Brick Flagg. Quarterback, Hottie, top of the food chain.

She then walks towards one of the cheerleaders, a blond girl with blue eyes.

Bonnie: Tara's hooked up with Jason Morgan, the basketball team's Star forward. (Gestures another cheerleader) Jessica's with Steve Farley, the Baseball captain. (Gestures more cheerleaders) Soccer, Track and field, Lacrosse, Ice-Hockey. Face facts, all of the remotely acceptable guys are taken.

Kim: Is there a deadline I don't know about?

Bonnie: The Prom?

Kim: (Sighs) It's just another dance.

Bonnie: Try the dance. Who you go is, like, Crucial. You're looking at captain of the Chess Team.

Just then, coming through the doors to the Gym, was Ron, rushing in.

Ron: Hey, KP!

Bonnie: (silently to Kim) or worst.

Kim started to look worried as Ron came towards her

Ron: Kim, we were supposed to meet with Monique at Bueno Nacho, did you forget?

Kim: Uh… no, I didn't, Ron. (To the other cheerleaders) Okay, team, same time tomorrow.

As everyone started to leave, Kaiba was still there, watching what happened. Just then, a dark figure appeared behind him. Kaiba sensed the presents and turned around, drawing a card from his Duel Disk.

Kaiba: Activate Negate Attack!

Sure enough, it was Bakura, or in this case, Yami Bakura, about to attack him, but he then hits an invisible wall. Kaiba rushes out of the gym away from Bakura, entering another doorway into another memory.

* * *

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

Kaiba: (Thinking) It's a long shot, I know, but it's the only explanation. It has to be her. But Why and what she could gain… Maybe she can explain. 

Shadow Rider #1: Hello! Did you hear me, Dragon boy? I said I ended my turn. It's your turn to embarrass yourself.

Kaiba: (smiles and laughs a bit) You can drop the act, Shadow Rider, because it's not fooling me.

Shadow Rider #1: What are you babbling about?

Kaiba: What I'm "Babbling" about is that I know who you are!

Shadow Rider #1: (Gasp) You do?

Joey: (confused) You do?

Yugi: (through thought) He does?

Kaiba: I may not have met you personally, but I have seen you before. There's only person I've seen who acts and talks like you. No more secrets! Show yourself… Bonnie Rockwaller!

The Shadow Rider stood still for a moment, almost frozen even. But soon she lifted the hood of her head, revealing her face. Her tan skin, Aqua-green eyes and short-length brunette hair revealed that the first Shadow Rider is, indeed Bonnie Rockwaller.

Kaiba: (Thinking) I can't believe I was right.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts. Gasping) It's that girl! The one Kaiba, Joey and I saw in Kim and Ron's prom memory.

Bonnie: So you figured it out, didn't you, Sherlock. Yes, it's me: Bonnie Rockwaller, leader of Bakura's Shadow Riders. Someone give the man a prize.

Yami Yugi: Wait. Then who are those two (Points to Shadow Rider # 2 and 3)?

Bonnie: Oh, where are my manners. Allow me to introduce my Second in command…

The second Shadow Rider lifter her hood, revealing her face: she has light skin, blue eyes and long blond hair.

Bonnie: … Tara. And the muscle of our little group…

The third Shadow Rider lifted his hood, revealing his face: he has light skin and blue eyes as well, but his short semi-spiked hair is brown and on top of it is bleached blond.

Bonnie: …Josh Mankey.

Joey: Okay… I get her (points to Bonnie) but what have these two done to Kim?

Kaiba: (surprised) Nothing. In fact, Josh was once Kim's old boyfriend and Tara was known for Liking Ron.

Both Joey and Yami Yugi look at Kaiba confusingly.

Kaiba: I saw their memories, remember?

Both then go, "oh" and "that's right."

Yami Yugi: Well, it's not too hard to figure that out. That coin has the same magical properties as the Millennium Rod. It's more likely she made them an offer they couldn't refuse.

Bonnie: Heh. You win the bonus prize.

Joey: Well, now for the $1,000,000 question: Why would you join a nut like Bakura?

Kaiba: Yes, what exactly do you have to gain from his plan?

Bonnie: Hmm, I suppose since your about to take a trip to the Shadow Realm, you have a right to know. But first, a little history between me and little miss perfect Possible. Ever since I met Kim Possible, she has inadvertently made my life miserable. Everywhere I go, it's always "Kim Possible" this and "Kim Possible" That. She always acts like it's no big deal but you know what? It is a big deal, very big. She became more popular because of her "missions" and all of her crime fighting. She's captain of the Cheer Squad, a title that I should deserve. And what's worst, every time I try to take her down, she always ends up more popular then before, especially since that night at the prom when she had the gall to show up with that loser, Stoppable, and everyone there cheered for them both.

Joey: Blah, Blah, Blah. So you blame Kim for your life not going your way, Big Whoop. What does this have to do with you joining Bakura?

Bonnie: I'm getting to that, you loser! Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted, things started to go worst in my favor.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

We now see that on one of the Streets and sidewalks of Middleton, we see Bonnie walking down it, wearing her blue top and mini-skirt. 

Bonnie: (Voice over) After the prom, Possible and Stoppable officially hooked up, and the school couldn't be more happy for them. And to make it even more worst, my boyfriend, Brick Flagg was leaving Middleton High School a year earlier then the rest of us, thanks to him being the Star Quarterback. And with him gone, I had no one to help me compete against those two. I swore that I would do anything just to get back at those two losers for good.

Voice: It's really pathetic isn't it?

Bonnie stopped when she heard that voice, it sounded like it was coming from everywhere at once. She turned her direction to a dark ally between two buildings and sees a shadowy figure right there. The figure came from the shadows, revealing himself to be Yami Bakura.

Bonnie: (Voice over) And that's when I met him: Bakura.

Yami Bakura: All of those fools, praising those other losers.

Bonnie looked at him and became worried. She entered a fighting stance.

Bonnie: I'm warning you! Don't come any closer, I can fight.

Yami Bakura: Oh please. Just because you're a cheerleader, doesn't mean that you can fight me. You're hardly Kim Possible.

Bonnie: You know Possible? Are you one of her foes?

Yami Bakura: You could say that. But to be clear, I'm actually the foe of one of her newly acquired friends, you may call me Bakura. That foolish teen has become quite the pain in the Arse if you get my drift. I've heard of your little rivalry with miss Possible and could use your assistance.

Bonnie: Why not just ask that Blue faced freak or one of her other villain buddies.

Yami Bakura: Those fools are incompetent. I need someone who can take her on a more personal level.

Bonnie: Yeah, well, keep looking, because I'm not interested.

She continues to walk down the street, leaving Yami Bakura, but then…

Yami Bakura: What of I told you that I know a little something about Kim and her sidekick. Something that if revealed to the world, would ruin their lives for good?

… Bonnie stopped instantly as soon as she head Yami Bakura. She had a curious look on her face.

Bonnie: (Turns to him) Keep talking.

Yami Bakura: I know for a fact that the great Kim Possible, the one who can do anything, is no longer as pure in the biological sense, if you catch my meaning.

Bonnie was thinking about what he said, trying to figure out what he was getting at. Her eyes then widen as she figured it out.

Bonnie: No…Way… you mean she… With Stoppable?

Yami Bakura said nothing, just nodded. Bonnie's eyes started to go narrow, into a more sinister look.

Bonnie: (laughing sinisterly) Oh-hoo-hoo. This is perfect.

Yami Bakura: Yes, isn't it? Think about it: Headline after headline, exposing those two as the filth they really are. Soon no one in the world will ever trust them again. Then it's Bye-Bye for Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, for good. With them out of the way, you can gain your popularity back, and I can help you all the way.

Bonnie: Wait. If you know about this, why don't you just alert the media or something?

Yami Bakura: Unfortunately, it would be my word against theirs, since they are so trustworthy. But I have discovered proof: a disk. The only shred of evidence that Kim and Ron did have relations with one another. But obtaining the disks won't be easy.

Bonnie: Well, how would I get it then?

Yami Bakura: Have you ever heard of "Duel Monsters"?

Bonnie: That little card game? Yeah, I have, played it before. What does that have to do with anything?

Yami Bakura: The one who holds the disk is a master of the game. And by beating him, you'll be able to take the disk from him.

Bonnie: (Shocked) What? No way!

Yami Bakura: Something the matter?

Bonnie: Well yeah. Now I'm not so sure about getting that disk. I haven't played since I was a kid.

Yami Bakura: Nonsense. It's just like riding a bicycle. Once you learn, you never forget. In fact, I can help you get even stronger. Just promise that you'll serve under me and your get exactly what you want: Fame and the chance to take down Kim Possible. Do you accept my offer?

Bonnie: Anything to take care of little-miss perfect Possible once and for all.

Yami Bakura: Then from now on, you shall serve and obey me. And for your first mission…

He takes a silver coin from his pocket, it starts to turn into gold and the Anubis open eye symbol glows in the center of it. He then flips it towards bonnie and she catches it.

Yami Bakura: You're going to need some hired hands. I suggest you find a group of other duelist to help you. Of course, they don't have to be duelist; this coin has magical properties, powers of mind control. This way, you don't have to take "no" for an answer.

Bonnie: Not bad. (Bows to him) Thank you, Bakura.

Yami Bakura: Please, call me Master.

Bonnie: (voice over) So, with his help, I was able to create this army of deadly duelists; the Shadow Riders.

* * *

_Flashback ends_

* * *

Bonnie: And with these guys helping me, I'm going to get that proof and ruin Kim Possible for good. 

Yami Yugi: So that's what this whole thing is about. Revenge!

Meanwhile, up on the rafters of the gym, hidden in the shadows, is Yami Bakura. He's been watching the entire duel as it started, hidden from Yami Yugi's millennium items.

Yami Bakura: (thinking) Yes, everything is going according to plan. When Rockwaller reveals those two's little secret, their lives will be ruined. And once their spirits break at long last, they shall be in my control.

Kaiba: (thinking) I can't believe it. That little bitch is trying to ruin Kim and Ron and the proof thst she's looking for is in my pocket.

Kaiba discreetly looks in the pocket in his trench coat and sees a CD. It's the same one that they extracted from Jenny XJ9 Wakemen that had Yugi saying that Kim and Ron had relations last night, and it was the proof that Bonnie is looking for.

Kaiba: (thinking) Strange. Usually, I don't give a damn about anyone else's problems, but it feels like that I must do all I can to prevent this from happening.

Yami Yugi: Well, this ends now.

Joey: Yeah! Once we win, we're gonna blow the top on your little revenge plan.

Bonnie: HA! Please, you have no chance. Not only that we're the ones who's gonna beat you losers, but you don't have any proof of what's going on. It'll be your word against ours.

Voice: That's what you think.

Both duel teams and Yami Bakura look up to where the voice came from. A figure appears from the rafters, as the figure jumps off them, his feet ignite with flames. From the light, we see that the figure it Tommy Pickles, wearing a pair of Kids Next Door Rocket-Sneakers and holding his video camera.

Yami Yugi, Kaiba and Joey: Tommy Pickles?

Bonnie: Who the hell's that guy?

Tommy: I'm the guy whose gonna help take you down! I just recorded you gloating your entire plan. Once I play this video back to John and Brian, they'll have all the proof they need to take you down. (Points his camera at Bonnie) Smile, you're on candid camera.

Yami Bakura: (Thinking) WHAT? (To Bonnie through thought) If that boy gets away with that camera, your plan will be for naught! Take care of him, Bonnie!

Bonnie: (though thought) Yes master.

Without some much as another Word, Bonnie sprung into action. She first ran towards the wall behind her and began to climb up it using her legs. Once she got high enough, she performed one big jump against the wall, forcing herself towards Tommy. Once she was almost near Tommy, she readied her leg for a kick.

Tommy: (Seeing the attack coming)… This won't end well.

* * *

The scene cuts to outside of the building where the other teams are waiting for whatever's happening inside to be over. 

Dil: I hope T got what he needed and gets out of there. There's no telling what might happen to him!

Chuckie: relax; Dil. Tommy's a tough guy. I'm sure he'll make it out in one piece.

Suddenly, one of the glass windows of the building broke and shattered. And came flying out from the window was Tommy. Everyone gasped as Tommy came crashing out of the window and starting coming down. The Rocket-Sneakers caused his body to propel away from the building and down on the ground, causing a painful-looking crash down.

Kimi: TOMMY!

John: Oh my God!

Brian: Son of a Bitch!

Chuckie: Oh no, what have I done? I SPOKE TOO SOON!

Everyone rushed towards Tommy's side to see if he was badly injured. Once they got there, they saw Tommy, indeed badly hurt: the glass from the window gave him a few cuts on his hands and face, his leg looked like it was broken and the camera in his hand look like it was destroyed. The Rockets on the sneakers were still running before they ran out of power and died down.

Kimi: TOMMY! TOMMY! GET UP, PLEASE!

John: Everyone, give him some room! Tommy, can you hear me.

Tommy slowly lifted his head and was coughing. There was blood when he coughed.

Tommy: (Groaning) That was not fun. The camera… (Groans louder) tell me it didn't break.

John took the camera in his hand and inspected it. He managed to turn it back on.

John: It's still functional.

Tommy: …Good…

Tommy makes one final groan before rolling hid eyes and passing out.

Kimi: (Gasp) Is he…?

John: (checks pulse) No, just hurt. He'll make it, but he needs medical attention and fast.

Brian: We need Med-Bots over here Stat!

A few Med-bots made their way towards Tommy and placed him on a stretcher, with the rest of his team following after him.

* * *

Back in the Gymnasium, Bonnie has just landed back to the ground on her feet after kicking Tommy out of the building. 

Bonnie: Someone should have warned that boy. No cameras allowed!

Yami Yugi: (Shocked) You… How could you? You might have seriously injured Tommy!

Bonnie: Tch. like I give a damn about him. He should have just minded his own business.

Yami Yugi was about to retort to what she said, but Kaiba beat him too it, his voice having a calm-dark feeling to it and his eyes hidden from his face.

Kaiba: You… you're a monster. Nothing but a cold, heartless shrew.

Yami Yugi: (looking at him with confusion) Kaiba?

Kaiba: I can see now that nothing will stop you from your ridiculous vendetta against Kim and Ron. (Voice getting a bit louder) You'll do whatever it takes to take them down, regardless of what strings attached and at what risk. And you'll silence anyone who gets in your way. (Louder) Well, I won't let you hurt them, or anyone else for that matter. It ends now! You want to get to Kim and Ron…

He lifts his head up, revealing that his eyes changed color; his right eye brown and his left eye green. His voice also changed, like he and two other voices are speaking at the same time; one male, the other female.

Kaiba: (distorted)… YOU'LL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME FIRST!

Just then, Kaiba's whole body started to glow and he starts to scream as red and blue bands were appearing throughout his whole body.

Yami Yugi: KAIBA!

Suddenly, the Millennium Puzzle and Necklace started to glow; they both shot a beam of energy right at Kaiba. Yami Bakura was looking at what was going on in shock.

Yami Bakura: What in God's name!?

Just as Yami Yugi's millennium items were glowing, so where Yami Bakura's. His Duel Vest opened and the three Millennium Items he has shot energy beams at Kaiba as well. The Coin that Bonnie held, the one with the Millennium Rod's power shot a beam to Kaiba as well, turning it back into a normal coin.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside of the Gymnasium, Numbuh 4's Millennium Scales started to glow as well. 

Numbuh 4: What the Crud?

It shot an energy beam towards to broken window and into the building. Also, the belt buckle on John was glowing as well. Being a Millennium Item, it shot a beam into the building as well.

John: This cannot be a good sign.

Coming from above, we see another beam of energy heading towards the building as well. We focus to where the beam has come from and we see another Duel team: Team Ishtar. We see that the Beam came from Shadi's Millennium Key; he was holding it upwards as the beam shot out from it.

Shadi: It appears that a new power has been revealed. It is using the millennium items as a start-up to re-awaken itself.

* * *

Back outside the building, no one noticed at both Kim and Ron were glowing as well: Ron glowing red and Kim blue. The glow turn into energy beams and is shot into the building. The blue and red energy enter Kaiba's body as well and he lets out a final scream as the entire room became blinded by white light. The white light was so powerful; it started to break the building up, obliterating the windows and the Roof. The force of this new power was so great, it cause everything to shake. 

Mai: What's happening?!

Tristan: EARTHQUAKE!

John: Whatever this is, it's jarring the Fault in this area! EVERYONE TAKE COVER!

Soon, everyone there ducked and covered, some piling up on one another to protect themselves. Back inside the building, the light finally dimmed down until Kaiba was visible. We now see that his entire body is covered in blue and red bands, much like the bands in Kim's Battle Suit. His eyes were open again, still the different color, and a smile on his lips. Both Yami Yugi, Joey and the three Shadow Riders; Bonnie Tara and Josh, were looking at him, seeing this even taking place in shock. Kaiba then drew a card from his deck and added it to hid hand, beginning his turn.

Yami Yugi: (shocked) Kaiba… Are you… Okay?

Kaiba didn't look at Yami Yugi, but he did respond, his voice still distorted.

Kaiba: In a word: (Smiles)… Boo-Yah.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! You probably hate me now for waiting so long to post this chapter and end with a Cliffhanger. But don't worry, the next and final chapter will be coming up soon, I promise. So… What's up with Kaiba? Will He be able to Stop Bonnie and Yami Bakura's fiendish plan? Keep reading to find out.** _


	6. A New Power

_**Finally, my final chapter of this Fic is here. Thanks to all who were patient enough to wait for it. Here it is!**_

* * *

_Score so far:_

**Yami Yugi: 4700**

**Kaiba: 2050**

**Joey: 3800**

**Bonnie: 1400**

**Tara: 1650**

**Josh: 3250**

Our story continues right where we left off: in the deserted parts of Team World, where old, unfinished building stood and one of them newly destroyed. It was the building that Yami Yugi, Kaiba and Joey were in a three-on-three duel with three of the Shadow Riders, who were revealed to be Kim Possible's friends, Tara and Josh Mankey, under the control of her School Rival; Bonnie Rockwaller. During that duel, Tommy Pickles managed to get a short recording of the duel and when Bonnie was revealed, and Bonnie, hell-bent on keeping her identity and motives a secret, forced Tommy out by kicking him out a window, seriously injuring him. And it was during that moment, the energy and force Kaiba had been feeling since that morning seemed to take on full force and control him. On the outside of the building, John, Brian and the duel teams with them, taking cover as an earthquake, caused by the effects of Kaiba's energy force, jarred the unstable fault in the area. It was awhile before the earthquake stopped entirely and John got up from the ground.

John: (Sighs) I hate earthquakes.

John removes the dirt on his suit and focuses his attention at the now damaged gymnasium.

John: That is defiantly not a good sign.

Voice: No it isn't.

John turns around and approaching behind him were the members of Team Ishtar; Marik, Ishizu, Odion, and Shadi.

John: Shadi? It's been awhile.

Shadi: John. It's good to see you again.

At that moment, the remanding members of Team Yugi, and Team Kids Next Door were getting up as well. Numbuh 4 turns to where John is and sees Shadi.

Numbuh 4: Shadi? Is that you?

Shadi: (turns to Numbuh 4) Wallace? (Smiles) I had a feeling I would see you again.

Tristan: Hey, I recognize you! You're that guy who saved Duke and me from falling off Kaiba's Blimp.

Shadi: Yes, I remember you as well. Tristan, right?

Tristan: Yeah, how'd you know my name?

Shadi: I've been keeping my eyes on you, as well as Yugi, the Pharaoh, and the rest of you.

John: So what brings you all the way over here?

Marik: We were hoping you'd tell us.

Tristan: What do you mean?

Shadi: A while ago, my Millennium Key reacted to an unknown energy source and a portion of its power was shot off into this area.

Numbuh 4: You too? My Millennium Scales did the same thing. The beam shot into the Gymnasium where Yugi, Joey and Kaiba are dueling the Shadow Riders.

Marik: The Shadow Riders?

John: A group of duelist that's been plaguing other duel teams. Right now, Yugi, Kaiba and Joey are in there (gestures gymnasium) as we speak, dueling three of them.

Odion: Do you think whatever took the Millennium Item's power was caused by the Shadow Riders?

John: Somehow… I don't think so.

Brian: John, this has gone far enough! I'm sending in my S.W.A.T.-Bots to storm the building.

John: No! Not just yet, Brian. Let's see what happens first.

* * *

Inside of the gymnasium, where the duel was taking place, Yami Yugi was looking at Kaiba with worried and shocked eyes. Just then, an astral projection of Yugi appeared next to Yami Yugi. 

Yugi: (In Yami Yugi's thoughts) What in God's name happen to Kaiba?!

Yami Yugi: (through though) Whatever was affecting Kaiba this morning seemed to have taken full force and in complete control of him.

Yugi: (Through thought) Well, whatever Kaiba has, I hope it can help, it's his turn still.

Joey: Yo, Kaiba, I don't usually ask this, but are you alright?

Kaiba turns to Joey and speaks, his voice still sounding distorted, as if two people are speaking at once along with Kaiba.

Kaiba: (Distorted) Never better, Joey. I'm about to win this duel.

Bonnie: HA! You, win? Oh please, your little magic act isn't going to help you win at all.

Kaiba: (Distorted) You would think that, wouldn't you, Bonnie? But you're wrong. I have drawn the ultimate tool to win this duel.

Kaiba takes the card he drew earlier and turns it around, showing it to Bonnie. It's his Egyptian God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor.

Bonnie: You're God card? That giant rock monster might help you, if you could summon him. You need to make three sacrifices to summon a level ten monster and last I checked you're side of the field looks pretty empty.

Joey: Ooh, she's right. (To Kaiba) How are you gonna get Obelisk to the field? We got no monsters to sacrifice.

Kaiba: (Distorted) Tch. So not the drama, Joey, there's more then one way to summon an Egyptian God card. And I have just the cards to pull it off.

Yugi: (through thought) … Did he just say…?

Yami Yugi: (through though) Yes, Yugi, he did. Curious that.

Kaiba: (Distorted) Now, I play the card that will help me summon Obelisk. (Puts card in Duel Disk) The magic of Soul Exchange!

The magic card is shown on the field.

Bonnie: Soul Exchange?

Kaiba: (Distorted) That's right, Bonnie. At the cost of skipping my Battle Phase, I'm allowed to sacrifice my opponents' monsters, in place of my own. So I think I'll choose… How about your three monsters: Cyber Tutu, Cyber Gymnast, and Etoile Cyber.

The magic card glows, as do three of Bonnie's monsters. They glow before shattering to pieces, leaving only the energy left from the three.

Kaiba: (Distorted) Now I use their energy to summon one of my most powerful monsters. Come forth, Obelisk the Tormentor!

He puts the card on his Duel Disk. The three orbs of energy rush over to Kaiba and they make contact with his Duel Disk, it starts to spark and it sets off a lightning bolt into the air. Another bolt of lighting, this time blue, comes down and makes contact with the ground, and rising from that spot was Obelisk the tormentor.

**ATK: 4000  
DEF: 4000**

Tara: Oh boy.

Josh: We're dead.

Bonnie: Hold it right there, Dragon boy. You might have your Heavy hitter out on the field, but you can't do your Battle Phase thanks to Soul Exchange.

Kaiba: (Distorted) who said I'm going to use just Obelisk? I plan to get all three of our God cards out to the field.

Bonnie: And how are you going to do that? You only have one card.

Kaiba: (Distorted) Correction, (puts card in Duel Disk) I now have five cards.

The card is shown on the field, showing that it is Card of Demise. Kaiba then draws five cards from his deck and looks at them.

Kaiba: (Distorted) Oh-ho, Boo-yah! I have just what I need. First I play (puts card in Duel Disk) Enemy Assist.

The magic card, exactly to what Serenity played in her duel, is shown on the field.

Kaiba: (Distorted) Now I pick one card from my hand, and then I give it to my opponent, I.E. you Rockwaller, and you have to play it right away regardless of any requirements needed.

Joey: Kaiba, has whatever it is goin' on with youse affected your brain? Why are you giving her a card to use against us, something that might help them?

Kaiba: (Distorted) Believe me, Joey, This card will help us more then them.

Kaiba takes one card in his hand and throws it towards bonnie and she catches it.

Bonnie: Tch. Yeah right-(looks at card, reads it, then gasps) You two-timing sneak!

Kaiba: (Distorted) Quit stalling and play the card.

Bonnie just curses under her breath as she plays the card given to her. It is a magic card, a card Yami Yugi recognizes.

Yami Yugi: (Gasp) Obligatory Summons?

Joey: What's that do?

Yami Yugi: When used properly, it can be a very powerful card. It forces the opponent to Special Summon from their deck any and all monsters that fall into the same category as one monster the player chooses is that already on the field.

Joey: So if Bonnie played it, and the only monster we got is Obelisk, she's gonna have to choose him. And that means…

Kaiba: (Distorted) Two more Egyptian God cards.

Suddenly, Yami Yugi's deck glows red and Joey's deck glows yellow. Then both decks shoot out a beam of energy into the air. The air grows dark as two large figures come from the clouds; The Winged Dragon of Ra, and Slifer the Sky Dragon.

Kaiba: (Distorted) And thanks to Slifer's card effect, it gains 1000 ATK points for every card in our hand, and combined with mine, Yugi and Joey's hand, that comes to 10 cards.

Slifer the Sky Dragon:  
**ATK: 10,000  
DEF: 10,000**

Winged Dragon of Ra:  
**ATK: 0  
DEF: 0**

Bonnie: You tricked me!

Kaiba: (Distorted) You have no one to blame but yourself. Ra, Slifer, Come to me!

Both Slifer and Ra looked at Kaiba for a moment. In one's guess, the two God monsters looked like they were surprised at what Kaiba has now; the red and blue bands and his eyes. They stared at him from a few seconds before moving towards his side of the field.

Yami Yugi: What the…? Slifer?

Joey: Hey Ra, what gives? I didn't tell you to go to Kaiba.

Yugi: (Through thought) Something is up with the Egyptian Gods. I know Kaiba can control Obelisk but how did he get Slifer and Ra to listen to him without us telling them to?

Yami Yugi: (Through though) I think it has to do with that energy source in Kaiba.

Kaiba: (Distorted) Now, I first activate one of the many powers of Ra: by offering monsters on the field as sacrifices, I am then allowed to take the sacrificed monsters ATK and DEF points, combined them together and add them to Ra's ATK and DEF. Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, offer your energy to Ra and give it the strength it needs!

Obelisk and Slifer look at each other before they began to follow Kaiba's order. Obelisk placed its hands together to form an energy sphere and Slifer opens its main mouth and does the same thing. Both sphere shoot energy beams at Ra and it absorbs them, causing both Obelisk and Slifer to shatter, thus being destroyed.

Winged Dragon of Ra:  
**ATK: 14,000  
DEF: 14,000**

Bonnie: You still can't attack! Power him up all you want! You can't get him to attack us!

Kaiba: (Distorted) That's where you're wrong.

Bonnie: What? What are you talking about? You're little golden bird can't attack because of your magic card.

Kaiba: (Distorted) There's more then one way to attack. Ra has one other trick up his sleeve, and it involves one more power boost. Once I give all but one of my Life Points to increase Ra's ATK and DEF points, Ra can attack and destroy everything in its path.

Bonnie: …. You…You're bluffing!

Kaiba: (Distorted) Oh am I? Just watch as I now give all but one of my Life Points to activate Ra's Power of Instant Atta-!

Yami Yugi: KAIBA! Wait! Don't do it!

Kaiba: (Distorted) What?

Yami Yugi: Listen to me Kaiba; something is clearly wrong with you. If you use Ra's Instant attack and you fuse with it, there's no telling what might happen. End your turn now, Ra is too powerful for you to control in your condition.

Kaiba: (Distorted) "Condition?" Yugi, I've never felt better in my whole life. The power, the energy, whatever this is, it hasn't affected me at all. For the first time in years, I've never seen so clearly. I know what I must do, and that's to stop Bonnie before she cause harm to anyone else, especially Kim and Ron.

Yami Yugi: Kaiba, I want to stop Bonnie as much as you do, but I can't trust you with Ra while you're like this. Just end your turn, let Joey take control of Ra and let him do it.

Kaiba: (Distorted) I can't. If I end my turn now, there's the possibility that they might be able to destroy Ra before we could attack. We have to end this now while there's still a chance. I have to end this.

Yami Yugi: Kaiba, wait!

Kaiba: (Distorted) Winged Dragon of Ra, I offer all but one of my total Life Points in order to activate your Instant Attack!

**Kaiba: 1**

Suddenly, Kaiba's whole body starts to fade away in light.

Yami Yugi: KAIBA! NOO…!

Soon, his whole body turns to light and forms into an orb, which makes its way towards the top of Ra's head.

Yami Yugi: Joey, we can't let Kaiba do this, he's going to put everyone in danger.

Joey: Well, what should we do?

Yami Yugi: I don't know, I…

Yami Yugi looks up at Ra and soon, thinks of an idea.

Yami Yugi: I have to fuse with Ra as well. (Holds up Duel Disk) Winged Dragon of Ra, I, as well, offer all but one of my Life Points to you!

Joey: Hey, you're not doing this alone, Yuge. You go, I go. (Holds up Duel Disk) Hey, Ra, you can count on me to boost you up, I give all but one life point to youse!

Both of the duelists start to glow white, Joey turned into an orb and flies towards Ra.

**Joey: 1**

Yami Yugi, however, seemed to look as if his skin was cracking. Yami Yugi goes "What the-?" before his whole body shatters in light, leaving, oddly enough, Yugi in his place. Apparently, Yami Yugi separated from Yugi before giving his Life Points to Ra.

**Yami Yugi: 1**

Yugi: Pharaoh!

On top of Ra, on his blue head bead, appeared Kaiba. Smiling manically

Kaiba: (Distorted) A-HAHA! YES! And now, to finish you off once and for all!

Ra let out a very loud "roar" before turning its attention towards Bonnie, Tara and Josh.

Winged Dragon of Ra:  
**ATK: 24,547  
DEF: 24,547**

Kaiba: (Distorted) Attack! RAGING BLAZE CANNON!

The arch on Ra's back starts to collect energy, forming it into an orb. Suddenly, Yami Yugi appears next to Kaiba and takes a hold of his arm.

Yami Yugi: Kaiba! Call off the attack right now!

Kaiba: (Distorted) I can't, I already ordered the attack.

Soon, Joey appears too and grabs Kaiba's other arm.

Joey: yeah, well, we can stop it. Ra, change of plans: call off the attack!

The orb charging up the attack stops for a moment, but suddenly, Ra starts to roar as if it is in pain as the orb continues to absorb energy.

Joey: Hey, Ra? You okay, buddy?

Yami Yugi: Ra! Call off the attack as once!

Joey: Okay, I'm not liking this one Bit.

Yami Yugi: Something's wrong, Ra won't stop the attack.

Joey: Yuge! Look!

Yami Yugi looks at where Joey was pointing at and sees that the Winged Dragon of Ra's talons are glowing a red and blue band, much like on Kaiba. Suddenly, he hears Kaiba yelling in pain. Turing towards him, Yami Yugi sees that Kaiba is starting to get sucked into the blue bead they were coming out of. Both Yami Yugi and Joey try to pull Kaiba free from whatever was pulling him in, but they both lost their grip on him and sank into the bead.

Yami Yugi: NO! KAIBA!

Joey: Oh man, Kaiba's a goner! We could be next!

The orb under the arch focuses energy into Ra's mouth as it began its attack. Breathing the now created fire in its mouth, Ra shoots a very large blaze of flames over to the three revealed Shadow Riders, the force of the blast knocked them all down and pushed them far, and making them hit the wall.

**Bonnie: 0**

**Tara: 0**

**Josh: 0**

Joey: Yugi, we did it! We won!

Yami Yugi: It would seem that way, Joey.

Suddenly Ra roars again, and now it begins to glow white.

Yami Yugi: However, I don't think they're our problem anymore. Ra Hasn't left the field and now it's changing.

Joey: Oh no! HOLD ON, YUGI!

Ra continues to glow white as its form starts changing. As it doing that, the form starts to rise up into the air, riding into ski, creating a giant hole through the roof in the process.

* * *

Oh the outside of the building, John, Brian and the other duel teams see something coming out of the gymnasium, which is, what we know, is what was once Ra, now turning into something else. So far it looked like Ra, but it was white, morphing, and glowing brightly. About a minute after it came out of the building, the glow starts to dim down and we now see a new monster. It was an awe-inspired site: from the looks of it, it is still relatively a dragon; its scales are a brilliant pear white. Its wings look more angel-like then dragon-like, and its head is more round then Ra's head. The odd feature about this dragon was that on its claws, talons, torso and head, are runic symbols, they are on the dragon as red and blue bands, similar to what Kaiba had on his before, only these bands have ancient writing on them, similar, but not the same as, to the symbols around the Seal of Orichalcos. The dragon's eyes were close, but they open up, revealing that they are two colors; right eye golden amber, left blue. On its head, the blue bead still is shown with Yami Yugi and Joey inside of it. The dragon moves its whole body, turning its attention towards the group standing outside. 

Brian: My God… it's …. I'm speechless.

Jazz: It looks Majestic.

Kim: It looks amazing.

Suddenly, the new monster let out a loud, threatening roar.

John: … It does not look friendly.

The bead on the dragon stars to glow, as to Yami Yugi and Joey.

Joey: Yuge… What's happening?

Yami Yugi: I don't know Joey, but it looks like we're about to be…

Before he could finish, his body starts to lift out of the bead and he gets shot into the air.

Yami Yugi: …Ejected!

Yami Yugi was launched up into the air when he started to glow again. His body turned into an orb and made its way back to Yugi, who was at the time leaving the building. Yugi held up the Millennium Puzzle and the orb flew right into it.

Yugi: I got you, Pharaoh.

Meanwhile, back with Joey…

Joey: Oh jeeze. If that happened to Yugi, then that means it'll happen to…

Before he could finish, his body starts to lift out of the bead and he gets shot into the air.

Joey: …ME!!

Joey was launched up into the air, but instead of turning into an orb of light, he starts falling towards the ground.

Joey: NYAH!!

Mai: (Gasp) JOEY!

Danny: And that's my cue.

The white rings appear on Danny's waist, turning him into Danny Phantom. Danny jumps and flies towards Joey. He flies up right behind him, grabbing both of his arms and catches him.

Danny: I got you, Joey!

Joey: Whoa! Thanks, Danny. Almost made a smash on Team World right there.

Danny lands Joey gently on the ground and Yugi runs right next to them.

Yugi: Are you alright, Joey?

Joey: Eh, I've been better.

John, Brian and the group of duel teams rushes towards the three. Mai runs towards Joey and hugs him tightly.

Mai: Joey! Oh, I'm glad you're okay!

Joey: (Struggles to talk) Glad to see you too, Mai.

Mokuba: Wait. Where's Seto?

Yugi: (Gasp) He must still be in (Turns to the new monster)…Ra?

Mai: That is the Winged Dragon of Ra?!

Duke: Since when can Ra do that?

Joey: It must be Kaiba. Whatever caused those red and blue bands on his body must have affected Ra when he fused with it.

Danny: Red and blue bands?

Yugi: Yeah, it happened right after Bonnie knocked Tommy out of one of the windows.

Kim: (Gasp) Bonnie?!

Mai: Who's Bonnie?

Joey: She's the leader of the Shadow Riders.

Yugi: Bakura somehow got her to join his side to get back at Kim and Ron.

Ron: Man, she's always causing trouble for us. Will she ever leave us alone!?

Numbuh 1: Wait, what happen to Kaiba?

Joey: Bonnie must have pushed one of his buttons or something, 'cause he became royally pissed off.

Yugi: Yeah, and suddenly, my Millennium Puzzle and Necklace shot some sort of beam at him.

Numbuh 4: So that's what that was that affected our items.

Shadi: Then that strange energy source I sensed was coming from Kaiba.

Yugi: Shadi?

Shadi: Yes, it's good to see you again, Yugi. But right now, the time for small talk will have to wait. It seems this new form of Ra has a mind of its own. Look!

Shadi points to the dragon that was once Ra and we see that it is about to attack them. Its runic bands glow and it starts to breathe electricity.

Rufus: (pops out of Ron's pocket) Uh? Yipes! (Hides back into pocket)

Ron: AH! It's going to attack us!

Danny: Quick, everyone Huddle to me.

Marik: What for?

Danny: JUST DO IT!

Soon, everyone there came close to Danny and huddled around him. The dragon launches its attack and shoots a breath of electricity at them. Danny concentrates, his body starts to phase out, he starts to concentrate and everyone around him phases as well. The attack makes its target, but it passes right through them, causing a hole in the ground. The dragon lets out a roar before it flies off. Danny starts to turn solid, as does everyone else.

Danny: Everyone okay?

Joey: Well, my stomach feels funny.

Tucker: You'll get use to it.

Marik: How did you do that?

Danny: It's one of my perks. Long story.

Ishizu: I'm sure we'd like to hear it. But first, (To Yugi and Joey) What were you saying about Kaiba?

Yugi: Well, this morning, something was going on in his body and his hands were glowing red and blue bands. The design of them looked similar to those blue bands that are on Kim's battle suit.

Kim: Like my suit?

Yugi: Only half Red.

Wade: That's a weird coincident. I've been working on a battle suit for Ron; it looks like Kim's only his is red.

Ron: Wade, you're making me a battle suit?

Wade: I'm almost done with it, too.

John: Hey, HEY! Can we please focus on the danger right now?

Joey: What danger?

Brian: Well in case you jokers didn't notice; that dragon thing just flew off and now it's about to enter Downtown Team World!

Everyone turns to the distants and they see that the dragon is actually on a course to Downtown Team World.

Yugi and Numbuh 4: Oh no!

Suddenly, Both Numbuh 4 and Yugi's Millennium Items start to glow and the light consumes them both

_YU-GI-OH!_

The light fades, revealing Yami Yugi and Yami Numbuh 4.

Yami Yugi: We have to stop that monster, who knows what that thing might do to everyone there.

Yami Numbuh 4: It'll be world wide panic. And I though the Shadow Riders were a problem.

Yami Yugi: (Realizes) The Shadow Riders! Brian, inside the building, Bonnie, Tara and Josh, the three Shadow Riders, are in the building. They must still be unconscious from Ra's attack.

Brian: Why didn't you say so?! S.W.A.T.-Bots: Storm the building and apprehend the criminals!

S.W.A.T.-Bots: Yes sir!

The S.W.A.T.-Bots enter a single file line, entering the building.

Joey: That takes care of them. Now what about the dragon problem?

Jenny: Leave it to me. Stopping rampaging monsters from destroying a town is my specialty.

Jenny's pigtails transform into jets, and then her back forms glider wings, combined, they launch Jenny off into the air and towards the town.

Joey: That dragon use to be Ra, it's gonna take more then her to stop it.

Danny: Well, looks like she's gonna need help. I'm going too.

Danny jumps into the air and flies at top speed, following Jenny.

Yami Numbuh 4: They're both going to need more help if that thing has Ra's power. Numbuh 1, you take the School bus ship. Numbuh 2, you take the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. And Numbuh 86, you pilot the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W.

Numbuh 86: Now hold on! Why should we-

Numbuh 86 stops what she was saying when she looked at Yami Numbuh 4 stares at her with a "Death Glare" while the Anubis eye glows on his forehead.

Numbuh 86: Uh… I mean, yes sir, I'm on it (runs to the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W.).

Yami Numbuh 4: Numbuh 362, Lizzie, Mushi, you three join Numbuh 86.

Numbuh 362: You're the boss, Numbuh 4.

Lizzie: Aww… But I wanted to be with my Nigee!

Yami Numbuh 4: Sorry Lizzie, I need you with Numbuhs 86 and 362 more.

Lizzie: (Beat) Oh, alright.

Yami Numbuh 4: Numbuh 5, you and Tommy-

Tommy: (Interrupts) That's Dark Operative!

Yami Numbuh 4: Sorry. You and Dark Operative join with Numbuh 1.

Numbuh 5: Whatever you say, Numbuh 4.

Yami Numbuh 4: And Numbuh 3, you're with me and Numbuh 2.

All of Team Kids Next Door went with their assigned team and entered the ship.

Yami Yugi: Wait, Numbuh 4, I'm coming with you.

Joey: And you can count me in too.

Mai: And me too.

Mako: Don't forget about me.

Mokuba and Serenity: And us too.

Tristan: Where Serenity goes, I go.

Duke: And that goes double for me.

Yami Numbuh 4: There's only enough for a 5 more: Pharaoh, Joey, Mai, Mokuba and Serenity.

Duke and Tristan: Aww…

Yami Numbuh 4: Alright. Pharaoh, Joey, you're with me. Mokuba, Serenity, you're with Numbuhs 1, 5 and Dark Operative. And Mai, you're with Numbuhs 86, 362, Lizzie and Mushi.

The groups of duelists enter into the ship they've been assigned to. After securely fastened, the three planes take off into the air and make their way towards the town.

John: Okay, everyone else listen to me. Brian, have you're S.W.A.T.-Bots apprehended the last three Shadow Riders yet?

We see Brian ordering the S.W.A.T.-Bots to take the comatose bodies of the three Shadow Riders into one of their trucks.

Brian: All five Shadow Riders are accounted for.

John: Good. Take them to H.Q. and hold them in one of our cells. Cop-Bots 22 and 24: take a few cars and escort the rest of the Teams to H.Q. and keep them there.

Cop-Bot #22 and 24: Yes sir!

John: The rest of you, stay in H.Q., you'll be safe there. Cop-Bots 23, 49, 52, 170, 72, 15, 4, 9 and 50, I want you all to take the Warthogs and alert the rest of Team World to end any duels and take shelter.

Cop-Bot #23, 49, 52, 170, 72, 15, 4, 9 and 50: Yes sir!

Tea: John! June's gone missing.

John: What?!

Arnold: Hey, Kim, Ron, Will and Wade are gone too.

Duke: Yeah, and from the looks of it, so are the rest of Danny's team and family. That RV they were in is gone too.

John: Oh, son of a bitch!

Brian: What do you purpose we do?

John: Continue with my orders. Brian, help the Cop-Bots escort the teams to H.Q.

Brian enters one of the trucks and the Rest of Team Yugi, Team possible, Team XJ9, Team Ishtar, Team Te Xuan Ze, and Team Funnie entered other trucks as some Cop-Bots enter a few cars and the ones ordered entered the three Warthogs.

Tea: John, aren't you coming with us?

John: No, I have to catch a different ride, but I'll meet you guys there.

Brian: Alright everyone, let's move out!

The groups of vehicles take off into the desert road and make their way to the city. John is the only one left.

John: I have to stop this thing before it gets worst.

Suddenly, the Millennium Shield on his belt buckle starts to glow. John searches his pockets and finds his deck box. He opens it and pulls out a card.

John: Millennium Shield, give me the power of this monster!

We now only see his shadow. The shadow starts to morph and change and we see that it looks like John sprouted dragon wings and his legs turn into a tail. The shadow then starts to fly up into the air and disappears completely.

* * *

Our story continues in Downtown Team World. So far, no one has yet to notice the dragon that was once Ra coming towards them and the town. We now focus our attention to a group of three teams: Team Go, Team Ed and Team Beaver, it seems they were arguing about trading their cards. 

Daggett: Look, I don't care what you say, three normal rare cards does not equal a secret rare card. Ergo, I am not trading my Gilford for your Chthonian Solder, Getsu Fuhma, and Warrior Lady of the Wasteland.

Eddy: Oh come on, it's at good deal, these monsters have awesome effects.

Shego: Can we hurry this up? I'd like to duel sometime this century.

Daggett: Keep you're Jump suit on, ya minx. (To Ed, Edd and Eddy) If you three want Gilford, I'd expect three Chthonian Solders and one ultra rare card, like that Freed the Matchless General you got. So ante-up before I get… (Trails off) what the…?

Daggett sees a large shadow on the ground, and Team Ed and Team go see the shadow as well. They all turn and they see the dragon that was once Ra coming their way.

Shego: Whoa…

Daggett: What in the name of Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle's Brainchild is that thing?!

Eddy: looks like someone's Duel Disk is going on the blink.

Suddenly, the three teams hear a siren. They turn to see the three Warthogs, being driven by the Cop-Bots. The Cop-Bots driving are the ones making the siren noise and the ones on the back seats hold up megaphones.

Cop-Bots with Megaphones: Attention all duelist and Ref-Bots. This is the Team World Police Department: A class 5 emergency is now in effect. All duelists must stop what they are doing and head indoors immediately! If you are in the middle of a duel, end it in a draw. Attention all duelist and Ref-Bots. This is the Team World Police Department: A class 5 emergency is now in effect. All duelists must stop what they are doing and head indoors immediately! If you are in the middle of a duel, end it in a draw.

The Cop-Bots continue with the message as they drive down the roads.

Shego: What's a Class Five Emergency?

Edd: (Pulls out Guide Book) According to the Guide Book, A Class 5 Emergency on Team World is when "The hologram of a Duel Disk Malfunctions and one of the monsters from said Duel Disk starts attacking everyone" "Warning: Attacks from said monsters are very real, so act with caution."

TreeFlower: That's not a good sign.

They turn their attention back to the dragon and they see look at them.

Ed: I think it sees us!

The dragon opens its mouth and energy is being charged in it.

Norbert: Let's see… What's that word I'm thinking of…?

Daggett: "Run"?

Norbert: That's it. (Shouts) RUN!!!

The three teams turn around and they make a run for it, they manage to run just before the dragon made its actual attack. Pretty soon the dragon started to follow Team Ed, Team Go and Team Beaver. It continued to attack them and the three teams did their best to dodge them.

Shego: (Sarcastically) Never a dull moment at this place, huh?

Edd: We have to look for shelter, everyone split up!

They soon came across three alleyways and made the split; Team Ed when down the middle Alley, Team Beaver when down the right and Team Go when down the left. The dragon followed the group it saw last, which was Team Go.

Shego: Oh great, now it's following us!

Hego: We have to get it off of our trail. Wego 1 and 2!

Wego 1 and 2: We're on it.

The two Wego twins started to glow red, and soon there are four of them, then eight, then sixteen, and finally there are 32 of them. The Wego copies when in every which way in all directions, in an attempt to confuse the dragon. The dragon looked at the copies that seemed to appear out of nowhere and its head starts to what looks like, morph into something that looked like Slifer the Sky Dagon's head. The second mouth of this copy of Slifer's head starts to open and its starts to collect energy, then the mouth shot of a beam of energy, aiming towards the Wego copies. The energy collides with the ground and it causes all the copies to disintegrate.

Wego 1: So much for that idea.

Mego: AH! We're all gonna die!

The dragon's head morph back to its original form and it starts to flies closer to Team Go in a "dive bomb" maneuver. Just as it was about to get closer, a beam of energy strikes its back and it forced the dragon to come crashing down. As it falls, it looks like it's about to land on top of Team Go, but suddenly; three sets of grappling hooks attacked to ropes comes by them, circling the team and pulls them away just before it lands on them. We now see that the rope came from Kim's Hair dryer/Grappling hook and it was being pulled by her, Ron and Wade's duel-Bot. Shego sees Kim and is surprised.

Shego: Possible?

Kim: You're welcome.

Hego: What's going on? What is that thing that's attacking us?

Ron: Well whatever it is, it uses to be the Winged Dragon of Ra.

We now turn our attention back to the dragon. It gets up from the ground and turns to where it was attacked. There in the sky we see Jenny flying in the air, with her arm having a very large laser gun attached to it, it was her that struck the dragon.

Jenny: Hey, shiny. How's about attacking someone who can fight back?

Her left arm opens and a similar laser appears on it, she then uses both lasers and begins shooting at the dragon. The dragon sees this and it shields itself with its wings, they start to glow and the beams reflect off of them. It reopens its wings and flies towards Jenny with its mouth charging for an attack. The dragon breaths and shoots the energy out, targeting Jenny, who manages to dodge it at the last moment.

Jenny: Is that the best you got?

The dragon opens its mouth again, but this time a blue energy orb starts to develop. It shoots the orb out of its mouth and towards Jenny; Jenny sees this and dodges it like the last attack.

Jenny: Ha! You missed-!

Before she could finish; the orb that missed her explosion and out came a wave of chains. The chains hit Jenny and they coil around her body and they then sparked with volts of electricity, which caused her entire system to shut down. With her whole body shut down and trapped, her jets stopped working and she began to fall. But just before her metallic body hit the ground, a giant claw came out of no where and grabbed Jenny. We see that the giant claw came from the Kids Next Door's S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. In the ship we see Numbuh 86 driving it while Numbuh 362 was operating the claw, controlling it to capture Jenny and is now retracting it back to the ship.

Numbuh 362: Got her. (Into headset) Numbuh 1, this is Numbuh 362, we've caught Jenny.

We now turn our attention to the School Bus Ship, being piloted by Numbuh 1, who is also wearing a headset radio.

Numbuh 1: (Into headset) Roger, Numbuh 362. Okay, Numbuh 2, it's you're move…

We now focus on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., being piloted by Numbuh 2. Through Numbuh 2's headset radio, he hears Numbuh 1's voice.

Numbuh 1: (Through headset) … Blast that dragon back to the renaissance.

Numbuh 2: (Into headset) You got it, Numbuh 1. Initializing Supreme mode!

Numbuh 2 pushes a button on the console and the S.C.A.MP.E.R. Starts to transform: its booster engines became larger and it produced more weapons on its side, it transformed into the S.C.A.M.P.ER.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E.

Numbuh 2: Missiles Launch!

Numbuh 2 takes hold of the steering with both hand and he pushes the little red buttons on the tip of them, once he does that, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. Starts launching missiles every which way, all of them heading towards the dragon. The dragon opens its mouth and its teeth start to glow, the missiles then suddenly made contact with an invisible wall, exploding before it so much as touched the dragon.

Numbuh 2: What the?!

Numbuh 1: (Through headset) Numbuh 2, status! Did the missiles work?

Numbuh 2: (Into headset, sighs) Negative, Numbuh 1. They didn't ever touch him.

Numbuh 1: (Through headset) GRRR. Darn it!

Joey: Why didn't the missiles work?

Yami Numbuh 4: That dragon made some kind of force-field that repelled the attack.

Yami Yugi: More likely it was a "Negate Attack."

Joey: What makes you say that?

Yami Yugi: That monster still has Kaiba in it. I have a feeling this dragon is using Kaiba's deck to help it out.

Mokuba: (Through communicator) That would explain what happened to Jenny. Those chains are from his trap card "Shadow Spell."

Numbuh 362: (Through communicator) Guys, I found something on the radar, it's coming in fast. Check Starboard Side.

Joey: What side is Starboard on an air ship?

Numbuh 3: That's the right side, silly.

Yami Yugi: (looks out one of the windows) I see something. (Into communicator) Numbuh 362, we see the object coming this way. It's Danny.

Sure enough, on the outside, Danny is flying at top speed, his arms in front of him, glowing green and he prepares his attack.

Danny: Let's see how this overgrown lizard takes an Ecto-blast.

Danny's hand shoots of an ectoplasmic beam at the dragon, which surprisingly, made direct contact right between its eyes.

Danny: There. That should get his attention.

Sure enough, the dragon spots Danny in the air and it makes its way towards him.

Danny: Oh great, I think I just pissed it off.

The dragon shoots another white energy blast, aiming for Danny. Danny sees his and his body goes intangible, making him phase through the on-coming attack.

Danny: Ecto-blast won't work, let's try something else.

Danny closes his eyes and concentrates, when he reopened them, his eyes are glow a solid blue.

Danny: Here's the weather report: A cold front is moving in!

Danny raises his hands and from them came blue streams of energy. The beams come in contact with the dragon's left wing and arm, coating it with a layer of ice. This was a new ghost power Danny learned a while ago.

Yami Yugi: Danny just froze a part of that dragon's body!

Joey: Whoa! When did he become part Iceman?

Danny: Yes! It's working!

Danny shoots more ice beams at the dragon, each blast coating a different part of its body until finally its whole body is covered in ice. The now frozen dragon falls and lands on the ground, the force of the fall does not break the ice.

Danny: Who's in the mood for Popsicles?

The S.C.AM.P.E.R.-S.O.O.PR.E.M.E. flies closer to Danny and the side door opens, with Yami Yugi and Yami Numbuh 4 on the other side.

Yami Yugi: Great job, Danny. You've manage to contain the dragon.

Danny: Yeah, I know, I'm great.

Yami Numbuh 4: We should get this thing to Team World Headquarters, John and the rest of the scientist there should be able to find out what happened and see if they can get rid of it.

Joey: Uh, you guys might want to re-think your strategy. Look!

Joey points to the dragon and we see that the ice encasing it is starting to crack. It took a few more cracks before the ice shattered, releasing the dragon.

Yami Numbuh 4: Aw, damn it! It didn't hold.

Numbuh 3: (Gasp) IT SEES US!

The dragon opens its mouth again and it shoots another white energy blast.

Numbuh 3: Numbuh 2, Shields up!

Yami Yugi: It's coming too fast.

The Anubis eye glows on his forehead and the Millennium Puzzle glows. Yami Yugi draws a card from the deck in his Duel Disk and he holds it out.

Yami Yugi: Activate Hallowed Life Barrier!

The trap card glows and the energy blast comes in contact with an invisible wall.

Yami Yugi: It's useless trying to take down this beast like this. (Into communicator) Attention everyone: normal weapons won't work on this monster. Despite this transformation, it is still a Duel Monster, which means we have to take it down like one.

Numbuh 1: Yugi is right, if we're gonna take down this monster, we need to do it other monsters. Numbuhs 2 and 362: Prepare Ships for Duel Monsters combat!

* * *

We now focus our attention to Numbuhs 1, 2 and 362 at the same time. They each pulled out small keys that were inside of their shirts and around their necks. Numbuh 362 rips hers off, breaking the string, while Numbuh 1 and 2 took theirs off over their heads. On the three different consoles were special key holes covered in a clear-red glass case, they each lifted the case and placed their keys in the holes. 

Numbuhs 1, 2 and 362: Activate Holo-Imagers! (They turn their keys)

On the outside, compartments from the three ships start to open. The Headlights on the School Bus Ship open and out folds Hologram imagers similar to the old duel podiums and under the ship appears a small disk with hologram imagers on the edges. On the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W., the nose of the ship opens outward, revealing a cone shaped hologram imager on the inside, the rudders on the wings fold upwards and a second set appears downward. The rudders open up, revealing circle hologram imagers, three to each side. On the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E., the head lights up front start to fold inward, and appearing on the other side is a giant ring of hologram imagers. And on the roof of the ship, folds out another set of circle hologram imagers. Inside the three ships, came a pillar or cables with odd plugs at the end, similar to the plugs Kaiba uses to use his Duel Disk on a duel podium. Each KND Member, including Lizzie, Mushi and Tommy AKA Dark Operative, took a cable and plugged them into the bottom of their Duel Disks, and then Yami Yugi, Joey, Mai, Mokuba and Serenity did the same thing too.

Numbuh 1: Ready you're Duel Disk, team…

* * *

Numbuh 2: … I've raised the damage level up to the highest number. Once Numbuh 1 gives the signal…

* * *

Numbuh 362: … Summon your strongest monsters and they'll appear outside.

* * *

Danny, who was still floating outside, activated his Duel Disk as well. 

Danny: I'm ready when you guys are.

Kim, Ron, Will and Wade's Duel-Bot activated their Duel Disks as well.

Kim: Hold on guys, we're fighting too.

Ron: Yeah, we're not letting you guys have all the fun. The Ron-man came to play!

Shego: Well, I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing. (Activates Duel Disk) Count me in.

Hego: And don't forget about the rest of Team Go!

Hego, Mego and the Wego twins activate their Duel Disk as well

Yami Yugi: Then it's Time to Duel!

* * *

Numbuh 1: KIDS NEXT DOOR: DUEL BATTLE STATIONS! 

The holo-imagers start to glow a rainbow color as they started up.

* * *

Numbuh 362: (Draws card) 362! Come on out, Armed Dragon, LV 10! 

Numbuh 86: 86! I summon my Cyber Angel Dakini!

Lizzie: 49! I summon my Frostsaurus!

Mushi: 7! Let's go Archlord Zerato!

The four girls placed the cards on their Duel Disks and the holo-imagers project life size images of the monsters: Armed Dragon LV 10 and Archlord Zerato are flying in the air, Cyber Angel Dakini is standing on the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. and Frostsaurus, a giant brachiosaurus made of ice, is standing on the ground.

* * *

Tommy: Dark Operative! And I summon my Steam Gyroid! 

Numbuh 5: 5! Come on out, Harpie's Pet Dragon!

They both placed their cards on their Duel Disks and the holo-imagers project life size images of the monsters appear: both Steam Gyroid and Harpie's Pet Dragon are flying in the air.

* * *

Yami Numbuh 4: 4! Come Forth, Zera the Mant! 

Numbuh 3: 3! It's time to play, Guardian Angel Joan!

Numbuh 2: 2! Perfect Machine King, roll out!

They both placed their cards on their Duel Disks and the holo-imagers project life size images of the monsters: both Zera the Mant and Perfect Machine King are on the ground, and Guardian Angel Joan is flying in the sky.

* * *

Numbuh 1: 1! Rise, Blue-Eyes White Dragon! 

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the holo-imagers project a life size image of Blue-Eyes White Dragon in the air.

* * *

Yami Yugi: Well now it's our turn. I summon my Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and my Magician of Black Chaos! 

Joey: I bring out my heavy hitters: Flame Swordsman, Gilford the Lightning and my Gearfried the Swordmaster!

They both placed their cards on their Duel Disks and the holo-imagers project life size images of the monsters: Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Magician of Black Chaos float and fly into the air, and Flame Swordsman, Gilford the Lightning and Gearfried the Swordmaster land onto the ground.

* * *

Serenity: I'm ready to fight! So I summon my St. Joan and new card I have: Voltanis the Adjudicator! 

Mokuba: I'm ready to save my big brother! I summon Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, Toon Jinzo, Toon Summon Skull, and Toon Dark Magician Girl!

They both placed their cards on their Duel Disks and the holo-imagers project life size images of all the monsters Mokuba and Serenity summoned floating and flying in the air.

* * *

Mai: It's my turn now, and I believe I'll summon all of my Harpie Ladies: Harpie Lady 1, 2, 3, Cyber Harpy, and Harpie Lady Sisters! 

She puts the cards on her Duel Disk and the Holo-imagers project all of Mai's Harpie Ladies into the air.

Danny: I summon my strongest Spirit Monsters: Yamata Dragon and Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi!

He puts the cards on his Duel Disk and the two sprit monsters appear in front of him, flying in the air.

Kim: Let's get things started. I summon Diamond Head Dragon.

Ron: Come on out, Black Tyranno!

Will: Humanoid Worm Drake, appear!

Wade: Rise Air Fortress Ziggurat!

They put the cards on their Duel Disk and the monsters appear before them: Black Tyranno is on the ground and Humanoid Worm Drake, Diamond Head Dragon and Air Fortress Ziggurat fly and float in the air.

Shego: Move over, princess, it's my go. Come on out Cosmo Queen.

Hego: It's time for a hero's touch. Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!

Mego: My turn. I summon Man-Thro'Tro' and his weapons of choice: The Ojama Trio

Wego 1 and 2: And we summon our Master Monks!

They put the cards on their duel disks and their monsters appear: Cosmo Queen, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant float and fly in the air, the two Master Monks appear on the ground and Man Thro'Tro' appears with three smaller monsters in his grasp.

Numbuh 1: Alright Teams, hit that dragon with everything you've got! Blue-Eyes, White Lightning!

Yami Yugi: Dark Magicians and Chaos Mage, Triple Dark Magic Attack!

Joey: Flame Swordsman, Gilford and Gearfried, Triple Sword Strike!

Yami Numbuh 4: Zera, Darkness Claw!

Numbuh 3: Joan, Heavenly Beam!

Numbuh 2: Perfect Machine King, Bombardment Missiles!

Numbuh 5: Harpie's Pet Dragon, Searing Flames!

Tommy: Steam Gyroid, Steam Driven Blades!

Serenity: St. Joan, Heavenly Sword!

Mokuba: Toons, Attack at Will!

Numbuh 86: Cyber Angel Dakini, Angel Rage!

Mushi: Archlord Zerato, Heavenly smite!

Numbuh 362: Armed Dragon, Genocide Blast!

Lizzie: Frostsaurus, Ice Age Roar!

Mai: Harpies, Double Triangle Ecstasy!

Danny: Yamaha Dragon and Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi, Spiritual Flames!

Kim: Diamond Head Dragon, Diamond Flame!

Ron: Black Tyranno, Jurassic Roar!

Will: Humanoid Worm Drake, Plasma Cannon!

Wade: Air Fortress Ziggurat, Cannon Barrage!

Shego: Cosmo Queen, Cosmic Nova!

Hego: Thunder Giant, Volt-tech Thunder!

Mego: Man-Thro'Tro, Monster Toss!

Wego 1 and 2: Master Monks, kung-fu energy Force!

Each monster launched their different attacks: Both Dark Magicians, Chaos Mage, Guardian Angel and St. Joan, and Archlord Zerato shot mystic beams of energy. Armed Dragon LV 10, Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Harpie's Pet Dragon opened their mouths and blasted their attacks. Steam Gyroid spun its propellers and is charging in a whirlwind while Perfect Machine King Shot off a series of Missiles. Frostsaurus shoots an ice beam from its mouth, Zera's Claws glow and Cyber Angel Dakini's weapons charge with power, they both swung their attacks, shooting off energy blades and claws. Six of the seven Harpies formed into a triangle formation, charging up a blast and shooting it, while Cyber Harpie's claws glow, swinging them, she launches a strike. The Toon Monsters charged their attacks and fired energy beams and Yamaha Dragon and Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi shot off raging fire blasts. Diamond Head Dragon breaths silver flames, Black Tyranno roar gives off sound waves, Humanoid Worm Drake shoots out a piece of Blue plasma, and Ziggurat Launched off several missiles. Cosmo Queen's hands produce a orb of dark energy, Thunder Giant's hands generate electricity, Man-Thro'Tro' took the three Ojama monster and threw them towards the dragon, each one glowing in a orb of light and the two Master Monks' fist generate a new force of energy. Each and every attack made direct contact with the dragon, causing smoke and dust to rise in the air.

Numbuh 1: DIRECT HIT!

Joey: YES! We did it!

Ron: BOO-YAH!

Everyone in the ships start to cheer in victory.

Numbuh 2: Yeah, Baby!

Danny: Um… guys, you might want to hold off the Rap-party for later, look!

Everyone turns to where Danny is looking and sees that the cloud of dust and smoke starts to get blown away. When the smoke cleared, we see the dragon still flying at that spot, using its wings to clear the area.

Numbuh 3: AHH! That dragon is still there!

Joey: But every shot was right on the money!

Numbuh 1: Attack again!

All the monsters launch their attacks at the dragon again, but this time, the opens its mouth and its teeth glow, then its whole body glows and it just disappears. The attack, now without a target, destroys bits of the buildings and the streets.

Numbuh 2: Darn, we missed!

Joey: How come when heroes always fight monsters and stuff, they cause collateral damage?

Yami Yugi: Now's not the time, Joey.

A blast of light appears and the dragon returns.

Yami Yugi: It must have used Matter Transporter Device.

The head of the dragon morphs into Slifer's again and it starts attacking with its second mouth. The blast from the second mouth hits all of our heroes' monsters, but it doesn't destroy them, although they now look worn and weaken.

Numbuh 1: What did it just do?

Yami Yugi: I'm not sure. It looked like the dragon just turned into Slifer.

Yami Numbuh 4: Only the head. (To Yami Yugi) You said that Kaiba sacrificed both Slifer and Obelisk to power-up Ra, right?

Yami Yugi: Yes, but so what?

Yami Numbuh 4: What if along with its ATK and DEF, it also took their card effects?

Yami Yugi: That would mean that this dragon has the strength of all the three God monsters.

Yami Numbuh 4: Slaying it may not be as easy as we though.

Yami Yugi: I knew something like this would happen when Kaiba started getting those bands on his body. If he hadn't used Ra's instant attack when like that, this wouldn't have happen. (Thinks for a moment) Wait, that's it!

Yami Numbuh 4: What is, my king?

Yami Yugi: If we could find some way get Kaiba out of that dragon then it would cease to exist and return to being Ra.

Yami Numbuh 4: Hmm… In theory, it could work. But how are we going to pull off a stunt like that?

Danny: Guys. Leave that to me. I can phase in and overshadow that dragon and get Kaiba out, but I'm going to need some cover.

Yami Numbuh 4: Okay Danny, we'll have our monsters distract the dragon while you do your work.

Danny: Thanks.

Yami Yugi: Everyone, Have out monsters attack again, we have to give Danny back-up.

Numbuh 1: Alright Yugi, we'll follow you for now. Monsters, charge at the dragon!

All the monsters followed the orders and are now making their way towards the dragon. Danny flies off with them and he turns invisible. As the three KND ships rose into the air, the Millennium Items Yami Yugi and Yami Numbuh 4 start to glow and flicker.

Yami Yugi: Numbuh 4, look, our Millennium Items.

Yami Numbuh 4: What could be causing them to react like this?

Meanwhile, on the rooftops of some of the buildings nearby, we see Juniper Lee, running very fast and jumping from roof to roof with agile reflexes. After a minute of jumping, she makes it towards the edge of roof where she sees the dragon and all of the heroes' monsters attacking him.

Juniper: Whoa, this is nuts.

Suddenly, a beeping noise was head, she looked at the bottom of her Duel Disk and sees the gem of the bracelet blinking and beeping very fast.

Juniper: My bracelet is going haywire.

Back with the dragon, all of the heroes' monsters were attacking it, trying to make some sort of damage. Danny, who was still invisible started to make his move: He flies towards the head of the dragon and he turns intangible, entering the bead on its head. The dragon, surprisingly, felt Danny enter its head and its eyes start to glow green, the moment they turn green the dragon started to shake and jolt its body violently.

Numbuh 2: Danny must have gotten in already.

Yami Yugi: Come on, Danny…

The dragon continued to jolt and shake its body as Danny was trying to take control of it.

Danny: (Voice echoing outside) Okay Kaiba, I know you're in here. Man, it's bright in here! I knew I should have taken Tucker's advice and added goggles to the outfit.

Suddenly, the dragon started to glow an intense white, which somehow had an affect of its inside.

Danny: (Voice echoing outside) Hey, what's going on? What- AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

The bead on the dragon's head glows brighter then the rest of its body and Danny gets shot out, screaming in the air.

Danny: Oh great! Can't it get any worst? (The light rings appear on his waist, turning him back into human) I had to ask.

With his ghost form gone, Danny began to fall to the ground. Danny closes his eyes and waits for his impending demise when he felt something grab him and pulls him to the side. Danny opens his eyes and sees that he's in Juniper Lee's arms; it seems that Juniper jumped off the building and caught Danny in mid-air. She managed to jump so far that when she caught Danny, she'd land on the other rooftop across. Once she made her landing, she gently placed Danny down.

Danny: June? What-?

Juniper: Relax; I'd rather you not try to move anything.

Danny: (Groans) That dragon really did a number on me. It feels like my ghost powers just ripped right out of me.

Juniper: (Sighs) That overgrown lizard is too powerful. I'll have to use a banishment spell on it. Wait here (walks to the edge of the roof).

Danny: Whoa, wait "Banishment"? I don't think I like how you said that. What are you gonna do?

Juniper: Oh nothing much. Just send him to another dimension where he can't get out, that's all.

Danny: (Gets up) Wait, you can't!

Juniper: Sure I can, I do it all the time. If they had a magic college, I'd major in Banishment spells.

Before Danny could stop her, she pulls out a small clear crystal from her pocket and held it with both hands. Then, the crystal began to glow and Juniper let it go, letting float in mid air. Suddenly, she begin speaking in a strange language at a fast speed, Danny could only make out parts like "Ah kah lant rah soo" and things like that. As she was chanting, the gem began to glow brighter, and unfortunately, Danny wasn't the only one who noticed. The dragon notices Juniper on the rooftop, chanting her spell, suddenly its eyes begin to glow brightly, and on the bead on its head, an image of a key opening a lock appears faintly. Yami Yugi sees the image and sees the dragon looking at Juniper and he began to wonder what she was doing, but his thoughts were soon interrupted as the dragon shot a beam of energy from its bead and towards Juniper. She was too busy with the incantation she was performing to notice and the beam struck right on the crystal, causing it to explode, shooting her backwards, she lands flat on her back.

Yami Yugi: Oh-No! Numbuh 2, take us to where that dragon attacked, June was up there.

Numbuh 2: Aye-aye, Yugi!

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. begins its descend and lands on the rooftop where Danny and Juniper are on. Once the ship lands; Yami Yugi, Yami Numbuh 4, Joey and Numbuh 3 runs out and heads over to Juniper's side.

Yami Yugi: June, are you alright?

Juniper: (Groans) What just happened? My Banishment spell never backfired like that before.

Yami Numbuh 4: "Banishment Spell"?

Danny: Yeah, she just tried to send the dragon to Never-never land. (Towards Juniper in an annoyed tone) Which would have send Kaiba there too since he's IN the dragon!

Juniper: (Shocked) He is?

Yami Yugi: When he performed Ra's instant attack, he fused with the dragon. And whatever condition he was in at that moment affected Ra as well.

Juniper: Whoa, I could have been so in trouble with the Elders for banishing a human. But why did my Banishment Crystal failed?

Yami Numbuh 4: Somehow the dragon has taken control of Kaiba's deck and is using all the magic and trap cards that's in it.

Yami Yugi: I saw the image of "De-Spell" in its bead and that card destroys any magic and spell.

Danny: We've got to get Kaiba out of there. Overshadowing it is a no-go, it'll just eject me.

Yami Numbuh 4: And none of our monsters are strong enough to destroy it in battle. (Thinks for a moment) Wait, Exodia!

Yami Yugi, Danny, Joey and juniper: (Gasp, in shock) You have Exodia?

Yami Numbuh 4: Ever since I got the Kids Next Door to play Duel Monsters, All the high-ranked sectors are required to have at least one set of the Exodia cards, mine sector included. (Pulls out communicator) Guys, this is Numbuh 4, prepare to bring out the big monster guns.

Numbuh 1: (through communicator) You don't mean….

Yami Numbuh 4: I do.

Numbuh 1: Then let's get ready.

Yami Numbuh 4: KIDS NEXT DOOR: EXODIA BATTLE STATIONS!

* * *

Numbuh 5: (Draws card) Right Leg of the Forbidden One! 

Numbuh 2: Left Leg of the Forbidden One!

Numbuh 3: Right Arm of the Forbidden One!

Numbuh 1: Left Arm of the Forbidden One!

Yami Numbuh 4: Exodia the Forbidden One!

* * *

They all placed the cards on their Duel Disk and right in front of the dragon was a green star. The five cards are shown coming together. First, a right arm pushes out, then the left, and then the head until finally the whole monster appears. 

Ron: No way! They have Exodia?

Shego: Looks like it, Stoppable.

Juniper: Whoa, that's huge. I've never seen one in person before.

Danny: There's still a chance. Exodia strength is to infinity, so it should beat that dragon good.

Yami Yugi: I doubt that. There's a reason why the God cards were hidden before; they have the power to overpass Exodia!

Yami Numbuh 4: Not if we attack first! Exodia! Take out that dragon, OBLITERATE!

Exodia creates a ball of fire in its hand and it forced it towards the dragon, which made direct contact. The force of the attack caused dust to rise, covering the entire area. Everyone looked on and froze, waiting if the attack made through. Suddenly, the smoke cleared, the cause: the dragon's wings. We see that the dragon was still there, but it is now lying on the ground, its eyes are closed and there's a very large scorch on its chest stomach.

Yami Yugi: It's still there

Yami Numbuh 4: But we made progress, the attack made its mark and weaken the dragon.

Danny: Not weak enough. Look!

We now see that the dragon opened its eyes and they glow like an intense fire; it spreads its wing and is now airborne again.

Yami Numbuh 4: We have to attack again, Exodia, attack-

Yami Yugi: Wait, look!

We now see the dragon's front talons and arms start to glow and morph, once they stopped, the dragon's arms now look more like the arms belonging to Obelisk the Tormentor. Then, on the bead of its head, the image of a videogame controller appears faintly.

Joey: That's Enemy Controller.

Juniper: What's it doing?

The dragon opens its newly formed hands and out of them come cables. The cable from the right hand heads for Yami Numbuh 4's Zera the Mant while the left cable heads for Numbuh 3's Guardian Angle Joan, both cables made connections to the monsters.

Yami Numbuh 4: Zera!

Numbuh 3: NO! JOAN!

Both cables pull the monsters right into the dragon's hands and they start to glow.

Yami Yugi: My God. It's going to use Obelisk's Fist of Fate attack!

Juniper: It's what?

Yami Numbuh 4: Obelisk has an ability that allows him to destroy all opposing monsters and deal direct damage; however it requires a two-monster sacrifice.

Joey: That explains Enemy Controller.

Danny: Wait, are you saying that that dragon is about to take out Exodia?!

Yami Numbuh 4: It looks that way. (Into communicator) Everyone, brace yourselves! This is going to hurt!

Both Zera and Joan suddenly shatter into pieces and their energy enters the dragon's bead. The dragon begins to breathe blue fire and it shoots a blast right at Exodia. The blast makes direct contact on Exodia, igniting it in blue flames, the flames cause a chain reaction which in turn affected Exodia: First it broke into the first five pieces, then those pieces shattered, thus destroying Exodia in a fiery explosion. The explosion in turn affected Yami Numbuh 4: his Duel Disk starts to spark and the electricity shocks him to the point of him landing on his knees and hands and collapsing.

Yami Yugi: (Gasp) Numbuh 4!

Yami Numbuh 4: (Groans) I didn't think I'd take such a powerful blow.

Numbuh 3: I'm the team's medic; I have to take Numbuh 4 in so I can run a diagnosis.

Yami Yugi: Joey, you help Numbuh 3 take Numbuh 4 back to the ship and look him over.

Joey: You got it.

Since Joey is much stronger then Numbuh 3, he lifted Numbuh 4 and carried him back to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E.

Juniper: Look!

Juniper points towards the dragon and we see that it begins to fly higher in the air.

Danny: It's getting away!

Juniper: Not on my watch. Danny, you can fly, get me to that dragon, I can get him grounded.

Danny: What? Wait, I don't think that's-

Juniper: (Interrupts) JUST DO IT!

Danny: Okay, okay.

The white rings appear on his waist and he turns into Danny Phantom again.

Danny: Hold on.

Danny grabs her by her arms and lifts her into the air.

Juniper: How's you're throwing arm?

Danny: You sure you want to do this.

Juniper: Don't worry; I do this all the time. Now throw me!

Danny looks unsure about Juniper but he begins spinning around. Using the momentum of his spinning, he lets June go, launching her towards the dragon. She manages to land right on the dragons back and held on.

Juniper: Okay, dragon-boy, it's time you made a landing.

Juniper climbs to its head and grabs its neck with both arms, in an attempt to control the dragon's head. The dragon started to bump and bob its head, moving all around trying to get juniper to let go. The bead on the dragon's head begins to show a faint image of something: a machine shooting a person in the air. Suddenly, the dragon started to glow and Juniper started to phase into it.

Juniper: Hey, what's going on? What-(Sinks in)

As soon as she was in, the dragon's bead glows again, only now it shoots a short beam of light out. The beam was actually Juniper getting shot out, screaming for her life. She then began to fall but Danny appeared in the nick of time and catches her.

Danny: You want to listen to me, or do you want to try killing yourself again?

Juniper: (Sighs) Alright, you win. So what do we do?

Danny: Let's get back to Yugi, he might have something-

Suddenly, an energy beam shoots right near Danny, almost hitting him, he turns to see the dragon following him and attacking him.

Danny: Oh boy.

Juniper: Now what?

Danny: Hold on!

Danny held Juniper closer to her, hoping it would make him fly easier, it did, but the dragon was continued to attack. Danny concentrates and turns invisible; he tries to get her to turn invisible too and succeeds. The dragon's eyes started to glow slightly and it launched another attack, this time, the blast manages to target Danny, even though he and June were invisible. He sees this and creates a Spectral-Shield, protecting him and June, but the shielded shattered and the blast hit them, caused them both to turn visible. Danny, with his body knocked out, turned back to human and began to come crashing down. June sees this and she flips behind Danny and grabs him, using her "better-then-normal" strength, she manages to land on her feet without dropping Danny or hurting himself.

Juniper: Danny? Wake up!

Juniper shakes Danny and he comes to.

Danny: Oh jeeze, this thing's tough. There's still one more trick up my sleeve, and it's gonna take all my strength.

Danny goes ghost again and flies towards the dragon.

Danny: Alright, lizard-lips, I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice. And Kaiba, if you can hear me, I'm sorry!

Danny inhales and screams, letting outs his Ghostly Wail. The sonic waves from the wail destroyed everything in its path and made a direct contact on the dragon. The dragon tried to pull off some restraint, but was pushed back by the Ghostly Wail. Danny continued with his attack, but since he was already low on energy, it didn't take long for him to stop and fall unconscious, turning back into human. Juniper sees him fall and catches him before he hit the ground. She looks upwards and sees the dragon coming back, looking angry this time.

Juniper: Danny? Oh, great, he's out cold again, that dragon is gonna make charcoal out of us, and I have nothing that can stop it.

June looked up again and sees the dragon opening its mouth for another attack. June braced herself and Danny, waiting for it to come. As the dragon prepared to attack, a brownish claw appeared and began tapping on the dragon's shoulder, the dragon turns to where it felt the tapping and we see a Gate Guardian, holding its fist back and shooting it out in front of it, punching the dragon on its head. Surprisingly, since the dragon was attacked unexpected, the force of the impact of the punch pushed the dragon back a bit, colliding with a building, but the force of the impact wasn't enough to destroy said building. June looks up again and sees what had happen, and at the same time, the three KND Ships appeared as well. Yami Yugi and Joey looked over the opened door and they see the scene that happened. Inside the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. also were Team Go and Kim, Ron and Will, as well as Wade's duel-Bot. Numbuh 2 managed to pick them up before following the dragon.

Joey: Gate Guardian? Where did that thing come from?

Ron: It wasn't me.

Yami Yugi searches his pockets and pulls out a small Telescope, the same one he bought the other day before entering Team World, and he looks through it. He searched the rooftops and the streets, trying to find something that would explain Gate Guardian's appearance. He sees what he is looking for; on the street that they were above, he sees Team Ed, their Duel Disks active and Ed having Gate Guardian on his, and it was indeed them who summoned Gate Guardian.

Yami Yugi: Joey, over there on street, it's the Eds.

Numbuh 2: Those guys? Don't they know it's dangerous?

Joey: (Looks through telescope) apparently not.

The Eds appearing were a bit surprising. When they ran off to hide, the spot they were in was where the whole fight practically started. They head the situation and Ed, being the impulsive and crazy one, decided to help and summoned their strongest monster: Gate Guardian.

Ed: Alright! We got it!

Eddy: WHOO! Way to go, Mono-brow!

Edd: I agree. That was pretty amazing. (Looks over) Uh-oh, it's getting up.

The dragon flaps its wings and is now airborne again, looking a bit angrier then before.

Ed: Gate Guardian, attack again!

Gate Guardian closes its fits and they begin to spark. The dragon comes charging but gate guardian punches it with its right fist, pushing it back a bit. Then it swings its left fist, hitting it again, and then right. it keeps going left, then right, pushing the dragon back.

Eddy: Yeah! (Chanting) Push him back! Push him back! Wa-ay Back!

Gate Guardian swings its right fist, but the dragon caught it with its talons, then it caught its left fist.

Edd: Oh dear…

Eddy: Ed, do something.

Ed: Right. (Draws card) Valkyrion!

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the monster appears in the air.

Ed: Attack! Magnetic Sword Strike!

Valkyrion's sword sparks and he swings it towards the dragon, creating an energy slice, which struck the dragon, making it let go of Gate Guardian.

Ed: YEAH!

Suddenly, the dragon was now engulfed in golden flames, now taking the form of a Phoenix.

Joey: Oh no! Ra's Phoenix Attack! It's gonna destroy everything in sight!

The dragon lets out a high pitch screech and then the fames around it spread all around, hitting every monster that was summon, destroying them.

Numbuh 362: Oh crap…

Numbuh 2: All our monsters just got destroyed!

Shego: (Sarcastically) Thank you, captain obvious.

Numbuh 2: Hey, don't make me eject you from the ship.

The fames die down and the dragon returns to it original state.

Joey: (Breaking down) This is bad. Our monsters couldn't take it down, Exodia couldn't take it down, and Danny and June couldn't take it down. There's Nothing Else Left! That's it, Game Over, man! GAME OVER!

Ron: (Slaps him) Get a hold of yourself, man!

Joey: (sighs) Thanks, I needed that.

Yami Yugi: Guys, there's only one chance left. And even that is risky.

Kim: What do you mean?

Yami Yugi: This dragon has all the strength of all of the God Monsters, and there's only one card in my deck that can destroy them.

Yami Yugi draws from his deck and shows the card.

Joey: That's Ragnarok. The card you used in Marik's duel.

Yami Yugi: Yes, but to activate it, there has to be at lease two of the four required monsters out: Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Magician of Black Chaos, and Dark Sage, and all three of my magicians have been destroyed.

Joey: Can't you just bring them back?

Yami Yugi: There's no time for me to search my entire deck for that. We need to find someone with another set of Dark Magician cards.

Ron: Yeah, well, not to mention keeping that dragon distracted. Otherwise it'll keep destroying everything in site, not to mention it might find a way to counter that card if it sees you.

Yami Yugi: Well, at lease we have the advantage it that. This card can't be countered.

Shego: Yeah, that's good and all, but there's still the problem with the plan: Who else has a set of those magician cards?

Numbuh 3: Numbuh 4 has some Dark Magicians in his deck, but he's in no condition to summon them.

Numbuh 3 turns back to the stretcher Yami Numbuh 4 is on, he's lying down, unconscious with devices attached to him.

Numbuh 3: Exodia getting destroyed really did a number on him.

Kim: With him down for the count, our options just got lower. (Thinks for a moment) Wait! Arnold!

Shego: Arnold? That Football-headed kid?

Ron: Hey, Yeah! He has a full set of those Dark Magician cards. Wade!

Wade: I'm contacting him now.

Wade types on his keyboard and he begins to contact Arnold.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, away from the battle, the vehicles carrying the rest of the heroes' team were still making there way to Team World HQ. Tea is twiddling her thumbs, feeling a bit anxious about the while situation 

Tea: (groans) I hate just sitting here and doing nothing. We should have went with them.

Monique: Girl, I know how you feel. Whenever Kim and Ron go on their "Big Missions" I often wonder if there is anything I can do to help. But right now all we can do is wait.

Suddenly, the beeping noise of a Kimmunicator is heard, Monique checks hers and sees it's not hers that beeping.

Monique: Whose Kimmunicator is that?

The beeping continues and everyone of Team Possible checks their own Kimmunicators.

Arnold: It's me. (Turns it on) hello? This is Arnold.

The screen shows static and now has wade on it.

Wade: Arnold, we need your help.

Arnold: What? Why me?

Wade: Here, I'll connect you to Yugi.

The screen goes blank and now Yami Yugi's face is shown.

Yami Yugi: Arnold, I know you have a set of Dark Magician cards like me. I need you to get to our coordinates and summon them.

Arnold: But why?

Yami Yugi: The only way we can destroy this dragon is if there are at least 2 Dark Magician cards out. Mine are already destroyed and Numbuh 4 can't summon his. You're our only hope, Arnold.

Arnold: (thinks for a moment)… Alright, I'll help. How are we going to get there?

The screen changes back to Wade.

Wade: I'm already on it.

In the driver's seat of the vehicle they were in is a Cop-Bot, driving the vehicle to its destination. The Cop-Bot suddenly starts to spark and its head turns in three complete circles before its eyes glow a dark blue and the K.P. insignia appears in both eyes.

Wade: (Through the Cop-Bot) Got it. The Cop- Bot is under my complete control.

The Cop-Bot, who is being controlled by Wade, makes a sharp-right turn; detaching itself from the group of other vehicles. Brian, who was driving in the front car sees this and grabs the car radio.

Brian: (into radio) # 44, why are you changing course? Your orders are to follow me to Headquarters, respond, over.

Wade: (through Radio) Sorry Brian, We kind of need their help after all, I took over the Cop-Bot driving and I'm now taking them to us.

Brian: You did what?!

Wade: Don't worry, they'll be completely safe.

* * *

The scene changes back to Wade's Duel-Bot in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. 

Wade: Just keep your destination and we'll be there shortly. (Turns attention to the others) okay, they're on their way.

Yami Yugi: Good, now all we have to do is keep the dragon busy when they get here.

Kim: any suggestion, people?

Shego: We can feed the dragon my brothers, that'll keep it busy.

Mego: (Sarcastically) Ha-ha, Shego, that wit of your never gets old.

Will: Can we be serious for a moment?

Numbuh 2: Guys! INCOMING ATTACK!

Everyone turns to Numbuh 2 and they see the dragon right in front of them, breathing a blue flame and shooting it towards them.

Yami Yugi: (Draws card) Mirror Force, Activate!

Suddenly, a piece of rainbow clear glass appeared in front of them and the attack shatters it. then the shards glow and they each shot a blast of energy towards the dragon, making a direct hit.

Joey: YES!

The dragon shook itself and returned its composure as if nothing happened.

Joey: NO!

The dragon's mouth charges with blue flames again.

Numbuh 2: It's attacking again!

Numbuh 3: Oh-no it's not! (Draws card) Spellbinding Circle, activate!

As the dragon was about to attack a magical circle appeared around its waist; trapping its arms and wings. With its body trapped, the dragon stopped the attack and began fighting it to break free.

Shego: Tch. Yeah, that'll last for about, like, a minute.

Numbuh 2: Then let's make it 3. (Draws card) Swords of Revealing Light!

Suddenly the dragon froze in place as glowing swords appeared all around.

Kim: Now what do we do?

Numbuh 1: (Through communicator) Everyone, I'm getting a vehicle on the radar?

Yami Yugi: Is it the one with Arnold in it?

Numbuh 1: No, it's another Vehicle. That Fenton RV, off the port side.

Yami Yugi takes his telescope and looks towards the left side of the ship. The vehicle coming was indeed the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, AKA the Fenton RV. The RV stops right where Juniper and the comatose Danny were standing. Sam, Tucker, and Jack and Maddie exit the RV and ran towards June and Danny.

Sam: Danny! What happen to him?

Juniper: He passed out, trying to use that Ghostly Wail of his.

Maddie: June, can you take him into Ghost Assault Vehicle?

Juniper: Sure thing, Mrs. Fenton.

June makes her way in the RV. Suddenly wind started to move fast, like a hurricane is coming, everyone turns to see that the sudden winds shatter the swords around the dragon, and the circle around it breaks as well, freeing the dragon instantly.

Mokuba: That must have been Heavy Storm.

Numbuh 1: Oh great, now it's free.

Jack: Hmm… Let's see how it likes the Fenton Bazooka!

He pulls out said weapon and begins to target the dragon. Before he fired a shot, a blur device fell from above and hits him on the head. Jack goes "ow!" as the device lands on the ground; it was a kimmunicator and Yami Yugi's face appears on it.

Yami Yugi: Mr. Fenton, don't fire your weapon on the dragon. It won't have any affect and the dragon will just attack you.

Maddie: (picks up Kimmunicator) Well what can we do?

Yami Yugi: We already have a plan to stop it, but to do it; we need a set Dark Magicians. Until Arnold comes with his Dark Magicians we have to keep the dragon distracted.

Jack: That won't be necessary, Yugi. Both Maddie and I have Dark Magicians, you can use ours.

Yami Yugi: You do?

Jack: Yeah, and let me tell you, they weren't cheep to get.

The scene changes to where Yami Yugi is.

Yami Yugi: Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton stay where you are, I'll be right there. Right now, have Sam and Tucker summon their monsters to distract the dragon. (To Numbuh 2) Numbuh 2, take us to where the Fentons are. I'm going to try something.

Numbuh 2: Aye-Aye, Yugi!

Numbuh 2 pilots the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. to where the Fenton RV was. Meanwhile, the dragon began attack the monsters Tucker and Sam summoned: VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon and Invader of Darkness. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. lands right next to the Fenton RV and Yami Yugi jumps right off.

Yami Yugi: I'm here; do you have your Dark Magicians?

Both Jack and Maddie pull out their Duel Disks, activate them and they each draw a card.

Jack: Ready.

Maddie: All set.

Yami Yugi: Good. Those monsters are keeping it busy. Summon them now.

Jack: You got it. Come on out, Dark Magician!

Maddie: You too Dark Magician Girl!

They both placed their cards on their Duel Disks and the two Dark Magicians appear before them.

Maddie: Okay, we got them out, now what?

Yami Yugi: Now the condition has been set, once I play Ragnarok, it'll topple that beast. I now play-

Sam: NO! Invader of Darkness!

Tucker: Dragon Catapult Cannon!

Yami Yugi looks up and sees that the dragon has taken a hold of both Sam and Tucker's monsters, they start glowing and their energy enters the dragon.

Yami Yugi: Oh no! It's going to Use Obelisk's effect again. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, call back your monsters!

But before they could do anything, the dragon started to breathe the blue flames from before.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) if Mr. and Mrs. Fenton's monsters get destroyed because of this effect, they'll end up hurt like Numbuh 4, I've got to do something to protect them.

Suddenly, he heard a small cooing noise, coming from the top card in his deck. Yami Yugi draws it and sees it was his Winged Kuriboh.

Yami Yugi: Winged Kuriboh?

From the card, an astral projection of the Winged Kuriboh appeared in front of him. It began cooing again, speaking to him, and somehow Yami Yugi understood him.

Yami Yugi: (thinking) I see. Very well, Winged Kuriboh, I shall do it. (Aloud) I summon Winged Kuriboh!

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the monster appeared, right in front of Jack and Maddie's Dark Magicians. The dragon shoots its flame and it strikes Winged Kuriboh first, it glows before being destroyed, then the flames strike down on the two Dark Magicians, destroying them as well. Yami Yugi, Jack and Maddie had to shield themselves from the dust that rose when the attack it.

Jack: Whoa. What just happened?

Yami Yugi: That dragon used both Sam and Tucker's monsters to activate Obelisk's furry attack, which destroys all monsters and deals damage to a player. Luckily, I summoned Winged Kuriboh to the field to protect us. On the turn it's destroyed, we take zero damage, so we didn't end up like Numbuh 4 when his Exodia was destroyed by it. The dragon is now targeting us and we now have no Dark Magician until Arnold comes. Not to mention that none of our monsters can so much as scratch it.

Sam: Maybe there is a monster that can stop it. (to Yami Yugi) you said that one of you guys had an Exodia?

Yami Yugi: Yes, Numbuh 4, he summoned his but it was destroyed by that dragon.

Sam: Then I can keep that overgrown lizard busy.

Tucker: How?

Sam: You forget, Tucker, I have Exodia too. But I have something else that can work with Exodia when it's destroyed. (Draws card) I play Contract with Exodia!

The magic card glows and the ground below them start to shake.

Yami Yugi: What's going on?

Sam: Since all 5 pieces of Exodia are destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can play this card and summon a new beast that's even stronger then Exodia. Rise, Exodia Necross!

The ground suddenly develops cracks, and from them came spiritual energy. The energy comes together and forms into a monster, namely, Exodia Necross.

Yami Yugi: It looks like Exodia.

Sam: Well, no duh. And this guy is a lot stronger then its predecessor. As long as the 5 pieces stay destroyed, this guy is practically indestructible. Exodia Necross! Obliterate!

Exodia Necross closes its fist and it glows a dark red. It jumps in front of the dragon and punched it straight on its head, causing it to flip and fall to the ground.

Sam: Yeah! Score one for the Goth.

Jack: Careful, it's getting back up.

The dragon spread its wings and is airborne again.

Sam: Necross! Take him down!

Exodia Necross charges at the dragon again, but this time, the dragon charged back. When they came together, they began to grapple: Exodia Necross's hands glow a dark red, while the dragon breaths electricity on its face. Somehow the attacks on Necross began to affect Sam; she started to groan in pain and started to hold onto her left arm, doubling over in pain.

Maddie: Sam, what's going on? What's wrong?

Yami Yugi: The attacks are hurting her.

Jack: Why is it doing that, it's her monster that's taking the blows.

Yami Yugi: Exodia Necross may be indestructible, but she isn't. It's just like a duel: even if the monster isn't destroyed, Sam is still receiving the damage.

Sam: (Groans) Not for long. I just have to get this… combo… (Draws card) Out! I play a trap card: Life Force!

The card in Sam's hand starts to glow.

Sam: Then … (Draws two card) I play two traps… (Groans) both of them being "Life Abortion Machine"…. Now I don't take damage.

As the dragon continued to attack, Sam began to feel short bits of pain, but that changed due to her two trap cards. Now she stated to get back up.

Sam: Now we're making progress. Every minute pass, Necross will get stronger and be powerful enough to take that dragon down.

Yami Yugi: (Thinking) amazing. She managed to pull of a strategy to make her monster an invincible force and keep her health up without risking any lost. She is indeed a formidable duelist.

An astral projection of Yugi appears near Yami Yugi.

Yugi: (Through though) She's gonna be tough to be when we get a chance to duel her, huh.

Yami Yugi: (Through though, laughs a bit) That she will, Yugi.

Suddenly, Yami Yugi notices that the dragon's bead starts glowing again. This time, the image is of a magic card he knows about.

Yami Yugi: "Soul Release"? (Thinks for a moment) wait a minute! Sam!

Sam: What?

Yami Yugi: What would happen if the pieces of Exodia are removed from the grave?

Sam: Then Necross is destroyed. Why?

Yami Yugi: Look on the bead on the dragon's head!

Sam: (looks at bead) "Soul Release"? (Thinks for a moment, gasp) OH-NO!

The dragon opened its mouth again, but this time, a beam of white light shoots out from it, hitting Exodia Necross. The beam causes Necross to glow a bright white, and when that was happening, the Duel Disks belonging to Numbuhs 1 through 5 released from their graveyards the five pieces of Exodia. With the pieces removed, Necross stated to turn grey and stiff, the dragon pull its arms, ripping them off of their sockets, and then it blasts the rest of it away with another electric breath blast.

Sam: DARNIT!

Jack: Great. Now we're gonna die. (Exited) Which means that we'll be ghost! Sweet! Now our research will increase ten fold!

Sam, Tucker and Maddie look away embarrassed.

Yami Yugi: A bit touched in the head, is he?

Maddie: Yeah…

Everyone looked up and sees the dragon looking at them, its eyes lower in annoyance.

Tucker: Oh boy. It's giving us that "You!" look.

Yami Yugi: Only a miracle can save us now.

As if on cue to what Yami Yugi said, a strange turn filled the air. The tune sounded like a melody coming from the flute. The dragon started to hear the tune well and it turned its head to where it was coming from. In the air, playing a gold flute with a dragon's head is what looks like the Lord of Dragons with a dragon's body attached to it. Everyone looks up and sees this dragon thing as well.

Yami Yugi: What is that?

Yugi appeared in astral form and looked to where everyone else was looking at.

Yugi: (Gasp, through thought) I recognize that guy.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

The scene now changes to when Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey were trapped in the memory world yesterday when Dr. Drakken invaded Team World and Yami Bakura had them cornered. But suddenly, his body gets coiled in what looks like a dragon's tail and we see the same dragon thing from before. 

Yugi: (voiceover) He's the same guy who saved us from Bakura when we were in that memory world. We never did find out who that was.

* * *

_Flashback ends_

* * *

Yugi: (through though) Looks like he came back to help us. But what's he doing. 

Sam: Hey, that's a King Dragun.

Yami Yugi: Sam, you know what that is?

Sam: Oh yeah, King Dragun is a very powerful monster. And the rarest: one King Dragun is worth up to, and including, $1000. Only a handful of people I know are lucky enough to afford one, and even then it's hard to find.

Yami Yugi: Then the question is: Who on Team World found one?

We get a closer look at the dragon, now known as King Dragun, and see it's still playing it flute, the rest of its face is hidden in shadows caused by the dragon head mask. The dragon just stares at the King Dragun, not noting anything else, and it looks as if its head is slowly swaying back and forth.

Tucker: What's with that thing playing the flute?

Sam: Well, King Dragun has the power to summon and protect dragons, so I guess it can be safely assumed that he's able to control them as well.

Maddie: Well, it looks like its working. It keeps playing that flute and the dragon looks hypnotized by it.

Yami Yugi: A "Pied-Piper" effect.

King Dragun continued playing his flute; the tune was slow and had a majestic tone to it. The dragon continued slowly swaying its head to the tune, being under its complete control. Suddenly, on the streets where Yami Yugi and the others are, a long black vehicle comes rushing their way. It's the same vehicle that has the rest of the teams in it, the car stops right behind them and out came Arnold and Helga first, then the rest of the teams.

Arnold: Yugi! We're here!

Yami Yugi: Arnold! About time you got here.

Arnold: Helga and I have our Dark Magicians, what do we do with them?

Yami Yugi: Summon them right now. The dragon is hypnotized by King Dragun, so it's best we act fast before it regains awareness.

Arnold: Right. I summon Dark Magician!

Helga: And I summon Dark Magician Girl!

Both placed the cards on their Duel Disks and the two Dark Magicians appear in front of them.

Yami Yugi: It's now or never, so let's go with now! I now activate the magic of Ragnarok!

The magic card begins to glow and so do Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. The two magicians put their scepters together and they start to glow a golden light.

Arnold: What's happening now?

Yami Yugi: By using Ragnarok, All monsters in the decks and graveyards of those who participate in this battle are removed from play. But not before taking that dragon and all is power along with them.

Soon Yami Yugi's deck begins to glow a bright white, then Arnold and Helga's deck glow as well. Then Sam's deck glows, followed by Tucker's, then Jack and Maddie. Danny, Joey, Mai, Mokuba, Serenity, all of Team KND, all of Team Go, Kim, Ron, Will and Wade, and the Eds, all of those decks glowed as well. King Dragun sees this and stops his flute playing. He flies away and lands on the ground next to Yami Yugi, suddenly he glows white and his whole body shatters, surprisingly leaving a person behind, IE John. He looked at Yami Yugi and looked a bit nervous.

John: (to himself) That wasn't suppose to happen (Sees Yugi) Oh, hi Yugi.

Yami Yugi: John? You were the King Dragun up there?

John: um… yeah. I'll explain later, right now there's still this.

Everyone turns to see that the dragon started to regain awareness and a Dark Magician appeared in front of it, then a Dark Magician girl, then two more copies of the same monsters. Then Flame Swordsman, Gilford the Lightning, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Diamond Head Dragon, Cosmo Queen, Exodia and Exodia Necross, Perfect Machine king, Zera the Mant, VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon, St. Joan, Cyber Angel Dakini, Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, Yamata Dragon, King Dragun, basically every monster that the duelists summoned or had in their decks appeared and swarmed the dragon. Then Slifer appeared and coiled around the dragon's body, Obelisk appeared and grabbed its forearms, and the Winged Dragon of Ra grabbed onto its stomach and chest. Every monster started to glow and the dragon began to glow too.

Tucker: It's working. IT'S WORKING!

Yami Yugi: Yes. Now that dragon will be destroyed and we can get Kaiba back.

John: Uh, Yugi, I'm not liking how that dragon looks.

Yami Yugi turns to see the dragon and it sees that the red and blue runic bands on its body start to glow.

Yami Yugi: What is it doing now?

John: I don't know, but we can't risk the dragon being destroyed here, the recoil might cause more damage. We have to move it.

Yami Yugi: How do you plain on doing that?

John: Leave that to me.

John grabs his belt buckle and removes it with ease.

Yami Yugi: John?

John: Don't worry, Yugi. I know what I'm doing.

John lets go of the Millennium Shield, it grows into a normal sized shield and begins floating on its own.

John: Millennium Shield, encase this dragon in a protective barrier!

The Millennium Shield glows and it flies off towards the dragon incased by monsters.

Yami Yugi: Was that a Millennium Item?

The shield circles around the dragon and then above and below it, leaving a trail of gold. The trails grow wider, tuning it into a golden glass-like orb, containing the dragon. The Millennium Shield makes its way back to John, he puts it on his chest and it sticks to him.

John: Now all I have to do it move it.

Numbuh 362: Numbuh 1, we need to land our ships ASAP!

Numbuh 1: Roger that, commander.

The remaining two KND ships make their way to the ground and lands. John begins to raise his arms and he shakes them a bit, as he does that, the orb begins to move upward into the sky. As it moves, John begins to struggle while moving it.

John: (With difficulty) Come…On…Almost…There….

Yami Yugi: Come on, John. Keep it up.

The orb continues to rise and it almost reaches the clouds, but just as it reached up to the clouds, the dragon finally explodes within the orb. But unfortunately, the orb wasn't powerful enough and a small crack developed…

John: Uh-oh.

…Which turned into more cracks, which then caused the whole thing to shatter. The force of the orb shattering pushed John back in recoil and he fell onto his back.

Yami Yugi: John!

John: I'm okay. But that can't be said for the rest of us.

Everyone turns to the sky and we see bolts of electricity crackling everywhere and wind moving in a fast rate, as if a storm just appeared. Everyone looks up in the air and they see a small figure, where the lightning is coming from, coming down and floating. Yami Yugi takes his small telescope and looks through it. Through the telescope, he can see the figure somewhat clearly, it was Kaiba. He still has the red and blue bands on his body and his eyes now glow into two solid separated colors of the same color they were before: Brown and green.

Yami Yugi: It's Kaiba. He's out of the dragon.

Juniper: Not for long. Look!

Yami Yugi takes down his telescope and sees a white silhouette of the dragon. As that appeared, shattered remains of the orb and the monsters start going into the silhouette, forming back into the dragon.

Joey: Pardon my language, but… YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!

Yami Yugi: (in shock) It's not going to be stopped, it'll just keep coming.

John: Not on my watch! It's time we contained this beast once and for all, and I know just the way to do it.

John searches through his coat and pulls out a Duel Monsters card, but this card has no image or text on it, a complete blank.

Yami Yugi: What are you planning? How are you going to stop that creature?

John: The same way they did it 5000 years ago.

He places the card over the Millennium Shield and the shield shoots a beam of energy from the Anubis eye symbol.

John: Shadow creature, I hereby contain your spiritual energy into this card. (Moves card between fingers) GLORY OF THE KING'S OPPOSITE HAND!

He charges his arm and throws the card towards the now forming dragon, making it spin. The spin gives the card a "boomerang" effect, spinning and making a turn around the dragon spirit (the silhouette). The moment the card made its way near the dragon spirit, it began to work: The card glows brightly and air is getting suck into it like a vortex. The dragon spirit starts to get sucked into the card as well, along with all the energy it's producing, the spirit roars as it tries to fight back and tries to break free, but the card manages to keep taking it in. The spirit then starts to swirl into the card, like water swirling into a drain; it lets out one final roar before entering the card completely. And with the spirit inside, the card took an image and became an effect monster card. The card, continuing spinning and its boomerang effect still in it, makes a u-turn and returns to John, who manages to catch it in the same hand he threw it with.

John: Heh. That was easy.

Yami Yugi: KAIBA!

Everyone looks up and sees Kaiba's form falling down to the ground.

Mokuba: SETO! NOO!

Everyone rushed to where they believed is Kaiba's landing spot. As everyone prepared for his fall, they were surprised to see him slow down. The closer he got to the ground, the closer they saw him, and it looked like he was controlling his fall and started to float down. Everyone made space to where Kaiba was going to land and they see he still has the red and blue bands on his body, and his eyes are still glowing the two different colors.

Kim: You were right, Yugi. That pattern is the same as my suit.

Juniper: Whoa. And I though I'd seen everything both worlds could offer.

Kaiba finally lands on the ground and looks over everyone there, at first, no one knew how to react, even Mokuba was speechless. Kaiba look over and sees Yami Yugi and begins walking towards him, everyone was too scared to move or react in any way. Kaiba stops and stares at Yami Yugi with his glowing eyes standing only a few feet away from him. He then spoke, his voice still sounding distorted.

Kaiba: (distorted) Did we… beat her? Did we win?

Yami Yugi wondered what he meant, but then he remembered the duel that started all this, the duel with the Shadow Rider who was revealed as bonnie Rockwaller.

Yami Yugi: Yes Kaiba… we did.

Kaiba: (sighs distorted) Good. (Pauses) I sorry... I should have listened to you.

Suddenly, the bands on his body start to disappear, and his eyes stop glowing and they return back to his normal blue eyes. His eyes roll in the back of his head and he collapses; first he lands on his knees, then his arms and they slowly sink down and he falls unconscious.

Mokuba: SETO!

John rushes over and checks his pulses.

Mokuba: Is he…?

John: No, just unconscious. (Takes out cell phone) Tobias, it's John. I need an ambulance to my coordinates ASAP. It's Kaiba, he's injured. (Listens) okay, prepare the doctors to be ready when we come. (Cell phone beeps) Damn it. Hold on, Tobias, I'm getting another call. (Pushes button) Hello?

Brian: (through phone) John, Good news, bad news time. Good news: we made it to the police department and have the Shadow Riders behind bars.

John: And the bad news?

* * *

The scene cuts to Brian in the police department. 

Brian: We're missing one.

We now see that in the same room as Brian, four of the five Shadow Riders were in jail cells: Josh, Tara, Connie and Lonnie.

John: (through phone) What?! Tell me you're joking!

Brian: John, you know I never joke. Apparently, the one called Bonnie Rockwaller is gone. The little bitch must have jumped off when I wasn't looking.

John: (sighs) This is perfect. Half my town's been destroyed, we have over ten duelists in need of medical attention and now we lost one of the suspects. They're no telling what else could happen!

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark, secluded area, we see Bonnie Rockwaller being thrown into a wall, hitting her back. Yami Bakura rushes right at her, holding the sharp end of the Millennium Rod near her neck. 

Yami Bakura: You disappoint me, Rockwaller.

Bonnie: (struggling) How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?

Yami Bakura: No amount of apologies will reverse the damage you've done. Apparently, you've done something that awoke a force in Kaiba that not even I have seen. This will put my plans into danger now that this has happened.

Bonnie: Hey, you're the one who ordered me to attack that little shutterbug, so it's mainly your fault.

Yami Bakura trashes the edge closer to her neck and we see a small amount of blood.

Yami Bakura: I have a good mind to send your soul to the Shadow Realm and feed your lifeless carcass to my fiends, but as luck would have it, I still need you. So if I were you, I'd be grateful that I saved you from the clutches of that police officer and his friends.

Yami Bakura lets Bonnie go and walks away from her.

Yami Bakura: Maybe just getting your friend to deal with the pharaoh was a mistake. In order to deal with him, I first must deal with his newly acquired friends: Kim Possible, the Kids Next Door, Danny Phantom, and this Juniper Lee, I must take them out first. And I think I know where to find one of my solutions.

He raises the Millennium Rod and an image appeared in front of him. The image is of Vlad Masters, hiding in an ally way, looking all around him.

Yami Bakura: As the old saying goes: "The enemy of my enemy… is my friend."

Yami Bakura begins to laugh manically, thinking about his plans, and how they'll soon come to fruition and how he'll finally have enough power to rule the world… and even… destroy it.

* * *

**_Ooh lord, it's finished, after over 6 months, this Fic comes to a close. I want to thank all of you guys who've been supportive with me and kept me going. Cyber Commander deserves thanks for his beta-reading and his help on the Anime cards and decks for each of the characters. So…. What's Bakura up too? Will whatever's happening to Kaiba resurface? And what's the truth behind John and his Millennium Shield? You must keep reading to find out. So until then, read and review. PS: If anyone felt offended when Joey said "fuck" please forgive me, I felt that he'd react like that (Who wouldn't?)_**


End file.
